Blue Twilight
by Risus Fortuna
Summary: Stefan is back. Jeremy and Bonnie broke up. All was good, but then MF turned into the zombieland. Mostly inspired by Corpse Bride.
1. A Jug of Wine and Someone in the Dark

**Summary:** Stefan is back. Jeremy and Bonnie broke up. All was good, but then MF turned into the zombieland. Mostly inspired by _Corpse Bride_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

**Blue twilight**

**"_So many out-of-the-way things had happened lately, that Alice had begun to think that very few things indeed were really impossible."_**

_Lewis Carroll_

**Chapter one**

**A Jug of Wine and Someone in the Dark**

It was almost midnight and Damon Salvatore was wasted. You can say whatever you want about the Lockwoods but they certainly knew how to throw a party. They knew where one can order good drinks too. Damon was sure that he was clutching the glass for the whole evening and that glass was never empty.

The guests gathered near the swimming pool. Partying teenagers were half-naked and totally drunk — not a very good but at least funny combination. Damon could see Matt, Tyler and Caroline chatting enthusiastically (what a terrifying triangle), Stefan and Elena stood not so far away from them. Damon looked at his brother and the girlfriend of his for a long moment and turned away. And saw Bonnie who stood under the tree decorated with colorful lights. She was talking quietly on her cell phone.

For a moment their eyes met and Damon saluted her with his drink. Bonnie just shrugged.

And that was invitation enough.

Bonnie turned off her phone and looked up when Damon came closer.

"Hello, Bonnie."

"Damon," she answered calmly.

"Why are you standing all alone at the party like this?"

"I'm just waiting for Elena. I need to talk abo —"

"Y'know you can wait forever for Elena."

She smiled coldly and looked away.

"You should know."

"Low blow."

"You were asking for it."

Damon sighed dramatically.

"And here I thought you and I have a special connection. I mean we both were rejected by Gilberts."

She didn't even flinch.

"Oh, Damon, you're drunk."

"And you are observant. And sad. Still heartbroken over whatever happened between you and baby Gilbert?"

"And here comes Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed cheerfully. "Still wanna stay?"

Damon smiled rolling his eyes.

"No, you go ahead, have your little girls' heart-to-heart…"

He walked away without a look at Elena. Bonnie sighed with relief and smiled at her friend.

"What did he want?" Elena asked frowning.

"No idea. Just annoying as usual."

Elena grinned.

"Well, he loves the sound of his own voice."

"So? Who's stopping him from talking to his reflection in the mirror? I mean, he does reflect in mirrors, doesn't he?"

"Oh, trust me…"

Bonnie smirked and then shifted uncomfortably, remembering about Jeremy.

"I… I really wanted to talk to you about…"

"Bonnie, I know. And I'm trying to help you here, but I don't understand what exactly happened between you and Jer…"

"Me neither. He told me that I was a replacement. What the hell does that mean? I understand he loved Anna and Vickie, but why suddenly… "

"Bonnie, listen, don't let it bring you down," Elena said hotly, "Maybe Jeremy just needs time…"

"Okay, I hope it's just that! But I'm really scared… Elena, please, you are the closest person to him right now. Can you make sure he's okay?"

Bonnie's words were filled with desperate hope, and Elena felt really affected by her friend's feelings.

"I will," she said hugging Bonnie, "Promise."

The touching moment was suddenly ruined by the blonde hurricane named Caroline. She appeared next to the girls and grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"Come! We're going to play a game. You know, you're supposed to have fun."

"Uh-oh, no games," Bonnie laughed nervously. "You're not going to blackmail me with another tape picturing me in cowboy hat and —"

"Still can't forgive me?" Caroline looked at her incredulously. "Come on, that was ages ago!.. How come you even remember that, save your great memory for your spells… "

"It doesn't take a good memory to remember that," Elena whispered, "Whole school still remembers."

"You are not helping… We must cheer Bonnie up since —"

"Since I'm the only one without a boyfriend. Yep, what happened to my youth?"

"You know I didn't mean that," Caroline said kindly.

And Bonnie did know that.

"Fine," she said smiling. "I'm in."

Elena nodded too and they approached the small circle of the very happy teenagers surrounding a very unhappy Alaric.

"Caroline, can someone else do it?" he asked hopefully. "I'm not so good with games and all."

"No way, we need your imagination. Now, bring the chair for our favorite teacher!"

Someone brought the wooden chair and Alaric sat down. He still looked like someone who's been sentenced to execution. Meanwhile, Caroline took the big carton box and told everyone to put something in it.

"Is it a charity auction," Bonnie mumbled dubiously.

Elena walked back to Stefan, while Caroline came closer to Bonnie, looking at her impatiently.

"Just give me something, you'll have it back. Come on, give me you ring."

Bonnie hesitated a little — it was her Grams' ring after all — but then did what she was told to.

"Okay!" Caroline said. "Now I'll stand behind Mr. Saltzman's back, pick one thing from the box and our professor will name the task. And the person to whom the item belongs will perform."

"So, it's the dare part only," Bonnie muttered, "How _very _creative."

"And she calls herself a vampire, what is the compulsion for? Guess, once a blond, forever a blond."

Bonnie turned around only to see Damon standing next to her. There was the shadow of skepticism in his eyes, something she felt herself. Not that she's gonna admit it.

"We are trying to have fun here."

"Well, you can always _try_…"

"Here we go, Alaric!"

Caroline picked the red headband from the box.

"What will this person do?"

"I.. well… Let him or her sing a song."

"That'll be me," said a petite brunette stepping forward.

"Shame on Rick," said Damon to Bonnie quietly. "Sing a song, my ass. What's he, an eighth-grader?"

"She has a nice voice though," Bonnie replied, listening to _American Pie_.

"And nice veins."

"Oh, I'm really enjoying your company."

"Baby, I hear that line from women every day of the week ending in –y. Get creative."

Bonnie was ready to snap but noticed Elena's worried look.

"You know I'll go stand with…"

"Stay still, I beg of you," he said crossly.

"What will this boy do?"

Bonnie glanced at Caroline and saw Stefan's watch in her hand.

"He will kiss the girl who he considers the most beautiful here."

Damon rolled his eyes and Bonnie chuckled.

"Not so lame now? But I bet you still hate Alaric."

"It's still lame and Rick is still pathetic," Damon gave a quick look at Stefan and Elena kissing. "And you are evil."

"How come I am —"

"Rick, consider yourself dethroned!" Damon pronounced loudly. "I'll take over from here."

Alaric stood up with a flash speed, Damon took his place and Caroline sighed unhappily.

"Fine," she muttered. "So what…"

"She will take two whole glasses of scotch. And I'm holding the glass."

Caroline blinked looking at Bonnie's ring in her hand.

"How do you know it's 'she'?"

"Oops, my mistake. I mean, she or he…" Damon smirked rolling his eyes.

Bonnie looked at him suspiciously and frowned.

'Did he smell me on the ring or something?'

"So? Who's the lucky one?"

Damon turned to Caroline and took the ring from her hand.

"It's me, it's me," said Bonnie quickly and stepped forward.

Well, at least it wasn't so bad! It could be so much worse, considering it was Damon and all…

"Come here," Damon waved with a bottle of scotch. "Good, it's you, you need to loosen up…"

Bonnie was hoping to see Alaric now — he was a teacher after all — but it seemed that the wise vampire hunter decided to run away from crazy teens.

Damon was now holding the glass full of scotch. Bonnie raised her hand, but Salvatore shook his head.

"Don't need to use your hands, you have me for that."

"Disgusting," she muttered and that only made his smile wider.

That was very strange. Damon was in control and while Bonnie tried to drink as fast as she could, he didn't let her to. She felt drunk after finishing the first glass. When she was dealing with the second, she looked up and saw Damon staring at her with the hint of interest and seriousness in his eyes. Suddenly she felt like a pet being fed from master's hand. That thought alone made her choke.

"Easy," he said quietly.

She stepped back, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Y'know, Bonnie, you should only drink when you're happy," Damon said so that only she could hear. "Otherwise, it'll be not you consuming wine, it'll be wine consuming you."

Before she could answer he put the glass to his lips and finished her drink.

Caroline, who looked obviously fascinated with the whole scene, cleared her throat.

"Ok… That was nice indirect kiss and… Let's continue the game."

"I'm out," Damon said. "Have to stop playing while I'm the one who's winning."

"But Dam—"

"No to whatever you say, party Barbie. Actually I want to take a walk."

Bonnie was a little dizzy and didn't remember about Grams' ring until Damon's disappeared into darkness.

"He has my ring," she whispered angrily and heard Elena's calm voice:

"Bonnie, you OK?"

"Not really. Damon pocketed my ring. If he loses it, I'll make him celebrate Guy Fawkes' Day before November comes."

"What are you talking about?" Elena laughed.

"About fireworks, fire, explosions… Usual stuff. Look, I hate to bother you, but could you call him?"

Elena shrugged.

"You saw how wasted he was? He will not pick up."

"Everything's fine?" Stefan asked coming closer.

"Yep," Bonnie smiled, "I'm gonna find your sweet brother. Be right back."

"It's dark," Elena said worriedly, "Can't Damon wait till tomorrow?"

"Damon can, but my ring not," she looked away, "It was Grams' actually."

"All right, let us come with you," Stefan offered.

"Nah, it's OK. See you later."

She walked in the direction Damon went in, trying to dial his number, but Elena was right — Damon didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in front of the boarding house. He knew that Elena and Stefan were inside, and that thought made his heart feel empty. Ever since Stefan's return Damon was trying to avoid both his brother and his girlfriend.<p>

"One_ day…_"

Not because he lost his hope.

"_One day you will wake up…"_

Just because he never did.

"_One day you will wake up and see that something you used to think was real was just a silly dream. A dream not even worth remembering in the morning_."

Elena's words rang in his head. He looked at the house' windows and closed his eyes slowly.

"_How can you pretend it was nothing?" he said almost pleadingly. "Don't tell me you never felt anything for me!"_

"_Of course, I did. How can I not be grateful to someone who loves me so much?"_

"_Grateful?" He repeated slowly. _

_He loved her desperately. And not so long ago he could take her gratitude and be happy. Whatever Elena was willing to give him made him happy. But right now he just couldn't reach that part of his own heart, the part that could love someone selflessly. _

_Because right now that wasn't enough. Forget their history, he was a man and she was a woman and instead of true love she was offering him just her noble attitude. Same girl who claimed without a second thought that she loved Stefan... _

_Still he couldn't give up easily. _

"_Listen, I know that it scares you. You're supposed to love my brother and now it looks like you betray him. But you can't fight with what you feel..."_

"_I'm not supposed to love him, Damon," she said calmly, "I do love him. That's the only truth I know..."_

"_But what about me? About us? You are not going to pretend that we're not connected!"_

"_We are. By life and even by death. Was it possible for me to fall in love with you? Yes. Would it last? Hardly. I'm not going to lie to you, Damon. And I don't want to avoid this subject anymore. I'll face it:_ _the brother of my boyfriend loves me. Thank you. But this feeling will not save either you or me. It'd be the greatest mistake if we even tried to be together."_

"_My love for you saved me," he whispered, "You made me the man I am now."_

"_I am not your moral compass. And let's be true with each other: your love was never enough, you never changed. Still, I don't blame you for what you are. It has nothing to do with what I feel."_

"_What... what do you feel?"_

"_I'm scared because the only man I truly love is in the real danger and I'm not powerful enough to save him. "_

"_What do you feel about me?"_

"_I feel... there was never hope for us."_

_She could have stabbed him and still it wouldn't hurt like this. Damon stepped forward and looked deeply into her eyes. _

"_I won't give up. I'll love you forever."_

"_No. You will not.__ One day you will wake up and see that something you used to think was real was just a silly dream. A dream not even worth remembering in the morning_._"_

Maybe it'd be better if he spent night somewhere else.

"Damon?"

Damon looked up and saw Stefan in front of him.

"What's wrong? Are you coming in?"

"Guess so. It's still my home, isn't it?"

"Did you walk Bonnie home?"

"Oh. Did she want me to? Surprises will never seize."

"No, I mean neither of you came back to the party, so Elena and I thought that you left together."

"What are you talking about?" Damon frowned.

"Well, she did find you, didn't she?"

"Afraid no."

"What do you mean?" it was Elena's voice now and Damon turned his head to look at her.

"I didn't see her."

"You didn't?" she repeated worriedly.

"No…" Damon took his phone from the pocket.

"But…"

"Hell, she must be furious," he said smiling and checking all the missed calls and left messages, filled with murderous intent, "Why was she looking for me?"

"You took her ring."

"My, isn't she greedy."

"It belonged to Sheila," explained Stefan calmly.

"So?" Damon dialed Bonnie's number and held his phone to his ear, "She thinks that it'll be cursed if I hold it in my hand? She isn't picking up."

"Maybe she went home and fell asleep."

"Oh no," Damon pocketed his phone. "Knowing her she would first find me, beat me, insult me, lecture me, grill me, sigh dramatically, take this goddamned ring and only then go to her bed. With clean conscience."

He looked at Stefan and Elena and smiled.

"You go to sleep. I'll find Bonnie."

"You sure?"

"If I'm not back before dawn… Well either I'm lucky or I'm really_, really_ unlucky. And the story of my life tells me it's gonna be the second."

Elena didn't look at Damon. Stefan was confused.

"But then again… Maybe, tonight is that night."

"Call me when you find her," Elena said and went back into the house.

* * *

><p>'Damn you, Damon!'<p>

Bonnie was stepping on fallen twigs and snapping them angrily. She felt stupid. Well, she was alone in the night forest looking for the vampire and that was indeed a stupid thing_._

Seriously. It must be alcohol affecting her. That's why she was always cautious with strong drinks. And she was worried a little. Damon was in no good state, he could hurt someone. Or himself.

"It shouldn't bother me," she whispered to herself. "Damon is not my problem."

Then Bonnie sighed. Still she could understand him a little. An unrequited love sucks. She should know — Jeremy became her everything and the next moment he turned away from her. And deep inside she felt that it was her power and her desire to always protect him that scared him away. Maybe he didn't like that he was always protected. Maybe he just wanted to save her. He was a savior all right for Anna and Vickie.

It was strange, though; she never associated the man she loved with the knight in the shining armor. He was just Jeremy. Her boyfriend and Elena's little brother.

"Probably I should have shown more respect to his decisions…"

Bonnie shook her head slowly and looked around. She remembered this place. When they were children — Elena, Caroline, Tyler and her — they used to play here. Lockwoods' mansion was really like a castle.

She smiled sadly at the old memories and then froze. A very strange feeling came out of nowhere and filled her whole body. First it was a horror. Then the weakness came.

The pressure of someone's power was unbearable. Bonnie was shaking with fear and the next moment her legs gave way. She saw nothing but she felt like someone passed by her.

'I can't use my power… I can't… Someone, help me!..'

* * *

><p>He was very weak. He was disorientated. What was he doing in this place? It has been too long, it has almost been eternity for him. And who called him?<p>

The moon was still in the sky. This moon seemed somehow evil.

He looked forward — there young people were partying by the pool. He knew that mansion. That, he remembered, was his home once.

* * *

><p>Lucy Bennett was indeed having time of her life. The candles lit everywhere, the rose petals on the bed and a handsome man leaning on her.<p>

"Love your smile, it makes me really happy."

Cheesy, but he was handsome enough and that was the most important now.

And right when she was going to kiss her gorgeous date Lucy heard familiar voice coming out of nowhere, calling for help.

She stood up frowning. Her man looked up at her questionably, but she was trying to detect magic signals and paid no attention to him.

After a minute or so Lucy looked at the candles and the flowers and her ideal lover and sighed.

"Well, it started out way too good..."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, I have to go. Family stuff. "

"What? So suddenly?"

"You can say it."

He rubbed his eyes.

"Can I help or —"

"No, I'll deal with it."

She took her jacket from the chair and put it on.

"Guess this time our baby princess really needs me..." 

**TBC**


	2. Come out, come out, whoever you are…

**A/N: **Thank you for your lovely reviews, you are very kind! I'll keep working hard

**Chapter two**

**Come out, come out, whoever you are…**

Bonnie was lying on the ground. She felt terribly weak almost as if someone was still draining her power. But her mind was clearing and she could at least think rationally now. What in the world was that, it seemed like a…

"Well, hello again."

Caught by surprise, Bonnie jerked her head and saw Damon. He was standing two steps from her, holding hands in his pockets. Seeing Damon in all his dashing beauty while she looked less than presentable (she looked like a complete mess, to be honest) was _mildly_ humiliating.

"So… I finally found you," Damon said slowly, "What are you doing?"

He was staring at her, as if she had gone mental. Bonnie's lips thinned and she stood up slowly.

"Nothing," she replied, turning away from him. "I just fell."

"If you say so," Damon reached out and brushed the grass out of her hair. "I feel responsible now, but who knew that you couldn't drink scotch? Really, I must stop corrupting you…"

"I'm not drunk!" she cried indignantly.

Damon raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Relax, little witch, I'm not judging."

Bonnie glared at him as he smirked.

"Fine, I give up…"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still frowning.

Surprisingly, his face lit up.

"I heard you were looking for me," he said smugly.

Oh, there's a happy attention lover…

"It's true, I was looking for you," she admitted calmly, "Give me my ring back, _now_."

"Say please."

"Spare me, Damon, I'm not in the mood."

"It's fine. I gave up hope to be beside you when you're in the mood."

Bonnie knew for sure that their bickering could last forever. And she didn't like the idea of spending the rest of the night with Damon at all. Actually, she was still shaken by what happened earlier. And she definitely needed rest.

Bonnie suppressed a sigh and suddenly caught Damon's eye. Once again there was something weird about the way Damon watched her, like she was the most amusing and interesting thing in the world. Or maybe she was being paranoid.

"Let me escort you home," he offered mildly, "And call Elena, will you?"

"Why don't you —"

"Just do it."

Bonnie reached for her phone and dialed Elena's number as Damon stepped back into the shadow of a nearest tree. The thought of Elena didn't make him happy right now. Ironically enough, teasing Bonnie, his frenemy, put him at ease, while each reminder of his supposedly life's love was really frustrating.

He glanced at Bonnie who was chatting on her phone and once again wondered why she and Jeremy broke up. To Jeremy Bonnie wasn't even the best he could do, she was beyond his highest expectations. Coming from Damon these words mean something. After all, he considered _all the women_ second best comparing to Elena.

"Let's go," Bonnie said and Damon realized that she had already finished talking to her BFF, "Elena says 'thanks'."

"What about you? I mean, I'm here for you and all…"

"Thank you, Damon. But then again it's all your fault."

"Yeah, whatever…"

She smiled and followed him. Truth be told, Bonnie was really grateful.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time Caroline and Tyler sneaked out of the party. Their romance was in full bloom and they really needed a little privacy.<p>

Things were very good for them. Tyler was happy, Caroline was happy, almost everyone cheered for them. Well, not Damon; he scowled every time he saw them and acted like he witnessed a terrible crossbreed, no less.

One day he even told Caroline, "Don't think that becoming a wolf has made Tyler turn to the monogamy. The only thing he got would be… fleas."

He paused for a moment and then added solemnly, "And I'm telling you that only 'cause I care about you. You're my blood after all. Some people can say that I'm like your father…"

Caroline was furious, she was ready to stab him and probably even sent him to his "mother Katherine", but then Stefan entered the room and Damon left immediately.

Damon wasn't the only one who was upset.

It took Matt three weeks to come to his senses. He wanted Caroline back, she quickly realized that and it was the worst time for Tyler. But after short time everything was good again. Because Caroline has already made her choice. And her choice was Tyler. Matt was noble enough to step back without holding a grudge.

Anyway, right now Caroline was with Tyler in the small dark room and she felt like the happiest girl in the world. The greatest thing about him was that he always kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"I saw Stefan and Elena left," Caroline said between kisses.

"Maybe they wanted some private time like we did…"

"And Damon and Bonnie never came back."

"I bet, they're arguing as always …"

Caroline chuckled. First she imagined Stefan and Elena all lovey-dovey, then pictured Damon and Bonnie rolling eyes at each other. Both images were lovely. But then Tyler pulled her closer and she forgot about the whole world.

In a minute or so she started feeling weird. She didn't pay much attention, but the feeling was increasing. Caroline stopped kissing her boyfriend and crinkled her nose.

"I smell something strange."

Tyler frowned.

"I do too…"

They heard a noise behind them — it was the creaking door. Tyler released Caroline's hand and stepped forward.

"Who's there?"

The door opened wider and on the floor at the doorway appeared a long shadow. Suddenly Caroline gasped; Tyler followed her gaze and froze, paling drastically.

At the doorway was standing Richard Lockwood in flesh and blood.

Tyler rushed forward but Caroline grabbed his arm.

"Don't!"

"Dad!" he exclaimed not paying attention to her.

Richard didn't move; he was looking around, not showing any emotion at all. He looked exactly the same as he did at Founder's Day. Even his suit was new.

Tyler stiffened; he didn't believe his own eyes. And seeing her boyfriend almost petrified wasn't something Caroline Forbes would like. So, she didn't think long, she vamped out and pinned Richard to the wall.

"What are you and what do you want?"

He was silent for a moment and then replied softly, "Here's my home…"

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

"Caroline, stop it!" Tyler shouted, grabbing her shoulders.

"Hello, son," Richard said evenly.

Caroline released him, but she still looked angry. Tyler watched his father in pure disbelief.

"But, Dad… How is it possible? You were…"

"Dead? Yes. But someone called me."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone called me and I had no choice but to obey."

He slowly turned his head and looked at Caroline.

"She is a vampire… I guess you are not in the Council then. But then again I'm not back here to scold you…"

Sadness flickered in Richard's eyes. Neither Tyler nor Caroline could bear that sight.

"Leave this town, Tyler," Richard whispered, "Take your mother and go."

* * *

><p>"Daddy dearest is away again?"<p>

"Yes."

"Do I have a chance to get into your lovely house?"

"What for?"

"Want me to voice some really great ideas?"

"Please, don't bother…"

"Come on, I'm very creative. I know the best ways to deal with boredom."

"I bet you do."

"Oh please, try me."

"Damon, can we walk in silence?"

"No, we can't. And don't act like you hate me."

"Well, I do!"

"Really?"

"Can you blame me? I swear, sometimes I find that the easiest way to meditate is imagining you burning in flames."

"You imagine me when you meditate? That's interesting."

Either Damon was still half-drunk or he was just in the mood but he was _really_ talkative. That's why Bonnie was more than happy to see her sweet home again. She stopped at the door and smiled at Damon brightly.

"Well… thank you, Damon. And no coffee invitation for you."

"Maybe, a good-night kiss on the porch?"

"Another time."

"When will be another time?"

"Never."

He smiled and shook his head.

"We'll see about that… Well, here's your ring. Night, witch…"

Damon almost turned to leave but Bonnie grabbed his hand. He was a bit surprised but then grinned.

"Ok, now we're talking…"

"Be quiet!"

"Your wish is my command, ma'am…"

She looked at him angrily.

"I'm not joking, Damon! I felt something really bad getting closer!"

"Something bad?" he smirked looking at her suggestively and Bonnie was dying to smack him. Damon tilted his head to the side and made a step towards her, "Perhaps, it's me getting closer to you."

"Worth than a vampire," she said sourly.

"A werewolf?" he offered immediately.

Bonnie watched the dawn fog across the road; then the determination reflected on her face and she said, "I'm going to go check…"

"You never watched horror movies, I guess."

"I'm a witch!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"And now all your neighbors are aware of that."

She didn't answer; a strange sight caught her attention. The pearl white mist that covered the ground was slowly changing its color to blue. Now even Damon was confused.

"Is it a spell?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know," Bonnie answered, as they neared the spot, "The last witch we met was Greta. But you snapped her neck like a true hero you are."

"Can't believe you judge me for getting rid of that bitch."

"Actually I don't judge you. I hate ignorant fools who don't give a damn about their own family."

"Ok, I still have a strong feeling that you judge _me_."

She chuckled.

"Maybe… You could have been a bit nicer to Stefan, don't you think? I mean, he went so far for you…"

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stefan team..."

"I'm not Stefan team," Bonnie said, sharply, "I don't support the vampires."

"That's lovely to hear," a familiar voice said.

Bonnie flinched.

"You… heard?"

Damon was startled too. The blue fog cleared and a woman stepped forward. That was Sheila Bennett.

"Oh my God," Bonnie whispered, wide-eyed.

"Hello, dear."

"Who the hell are you?" Damon spat, vamping out. Bonnie couldn't help but notice that he was really furious.

"Damon —"

His hand clawed her shoulder.

"Don't go near her," he whispered, not taking his eyes off Sheila.

Bonnie sensed something really dark too. But at the same time she was strangely calm. Her grandmother seemed alive and perfectly fine. And the feeling of her presence was familiar.

"I can tell that you don't like my scent, Damon Salvatore. But not as much as I don't like your hands around my granddaughter."

Damon was ready to growl. He looked down at Bonnie but she just shrugged.

"She's right. Let me go."

"Are you kidding me? She is dead!"

"So are you!" Bonnie and Sheila said in unison.

"Witch, this is wrong! And don't make me become the voice of reason!"

Bonnie smiled.

"Damon, it's ok. Let me go."

He did so but without much enthusiasm. Bonnie didn't hesitate; she rushed to embrace Grams. Sheila smiled at her affectionately and then looked up at Damon. His face was normal again.

"Since when Bonnie's safety is your top priority?"

"Since never," he said acidly, "She may do whatever she wants to do. I can care less."

Bonnie paid no attention to sulking vampire.

"Grams, what's going on?" she said, eagerly, "How come you are alive?"

"I'm not alive, my child. My peace was disturbed by some really bad magic. I'm afraid that very soon the whole town will be in danger."

"You don't tell me… someone summoned you?"

"Yes," Sheila answered while Damon said in an undertone, "Great."

"We have to hurry. You kept the Grimoire?"

"Of course, I did! But who are we going to stop?"

"Firstly, you need the spell against the rising dead. Then…"

"Excuse me!" Damon wasn't pleased to be ignored, "I think you should give us more information. You can start with the reason why we should trust you."

Sheila was slightly surprised but she said politely, "Thank you, but we don't need a vampire's help."

"Well, you can't speak for Bonnie."

Damon looked slightly offended, so Bonnie decided to cut in, "Look, Grams, things have changed… And Damon… Well, he means no harm to me anymore…"

Damon wasn't a bit satisfied. Bonnie's voice didn't sound sure; it was like she doubted her own words.

Sheila cleared her throat, not missing vampire's glare at her granddaughter.

"He's still a vampire, isn't he?"

"And you are still bitchy, aren't you?"

"Damon, that's enough!"

"Let's go, Bonnie," Sheila said and went to the house.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand and said pointedly, "Invite me in. I'm serious."

"We are wasting time, Bonnie! If Damon Salvatore is so attached to you, invite him in."

Bonnie shook her head looking judgingly at Damon, what in Damon's opinion was absolutely unfair and even stupid.

"What's gotten into you?" she whispered.

"I'm worried about you!" he whispered back through gritted teeth, "And given the circumstances, it's not strange."

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"Hello! Corpses are walking around; it's the perfect time for some drama!"

Bonnie felt a momentary urge to laugh, but she suppressed it. After all, Damon was talking about her Grams. Then again, he looked genuinely worried.

"Uh-huh," she sighed and quickly pulled her hand free of his grasp. "Whatever. Damon, please, come in."

He gave her a half-smile.

"Took you long enough. And — invitation accepted."

**TBC**


	3. Forever to Say Goodbye

**A/N:** You guys, are amazing, thank you!

**Chapter three**

**Forever to Say Goodbye**

"What a sloppy workmanship."

"_Now, now, Elsa..._"

"I have to agree with Elsa here. That was hardly a great work considering the amount of energy wasted."

"_Well, such small things are not something I or you two should worry about._ "

"But only two people were raised from the dead."

"_Yes, Raymond. But we're talking about the witch and the werewolf._"

"Speaking about the witch..."

"_I know. My, isn't it amusing.._."

* * *

><p>Sheila was sitting on the sofa in the living room, with the Grimoire on her lap. She was searching for a spell while her beloved granddaughter was arguing with a certain vampire. Oh, how great it is that dead people don't get a headache.<p>

"I can't believe you!" Bonnie hissed.

"Can I believe you?" he mocked.

"Damon! You can't suspect _me_! Geez!"

Damon just shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe you woke up this morning, all depressed over the whole Jeremy thing, and said to yourself, _What a lovely day for a little necromancy_!"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"I would never do that. Don't you know me at all?"

"You are the only witch around... And it's not _my_ dead grandmother is sitting there reading the Grimoire."

And so on and so on. Sheila had the strong impression that Damon wanted Bonnie's full attention. So he made the most absurd accusation and surprisingly, Bonnie took the bait.

'What's happening between them?' Sheila mused, flipping the pages. 'They act like they are close. That is rather unexpected.'

As far as she could remember, her granddaughter was afraid of vampires. She did her best to hide that fear though it never really worked. But right now Bonnie wasn't scared at all.

"Grams," Bonnie called, "is there a way to uninvite a vampire?"

"No," Sheila answered, fixing her glasses on her nose. "But you can always _burn_ him..."

Damon looked down at her and scowled.

"So _lovely _of you."

"You having a soft spot for Bonnie — _that's _lovely."

"He doesn't have a soft spot for me," Bonnie said. "He's just scared of me."

"Well, both possibilities have their appeal."

"Huh, I am so misunderstood."

Bonnie sat down next to Sheila. The little witch looked like a carefree teenager again, the girl she used to be before vampires messed up her life. Damon knew that despite everything she was really happy right now. He also knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Grams, what do you know about the necromancy spells?"

"I know for sure that we're dealing with a powerful witch."

"Sounds like someone I know," Damon said in a sing-song manner.

"That's it, I'm gonna give you an aneurism."

"_Fine_, I'll be quiet."

He went to the closest wall shelf and (to Bonnie's great displeasure) saw her childhood photos.

Sheila lowered her voice, "It's more than that. Check your watch, the sun should have risen hours ago. The blue fog you two saw is the worst sign. This fog will test everyone."

"What do you mean, Grams?"

"It will make you think of bad things and bring the feeling of unbearable loneliness. There'll be a mass depression, it will take great willpower for humans to remain sane."

"First time I've ever heard of something like that," Damon noted, frowning.

Bonnie lifted her head to look at him and he returned the gaze.

"I'm not surprised," Sheila said. "It's a terrible spell and it takes a lot of energy. The witch will risk her own life. The consequences are dreadful."

"Are you trying to scare us or to give us information? Please, be more specific."

"The necromancy is difficult and dangerous. Not only will it affect the witch but it will affect the place where she's doing her magic. The sun will not rise till the spell is broken. And dead people will obey their puppeteer. If they are told to kill, they would. They would even rip apart someone they used to love."

"Which brings us back to my original question," Damon said heavily. "Why should we trust _you_? If you were summoned, why are you acting so normal?"

"It's hard to possess the mind and the heart of the witch. Even when she's dead. But then again I haven't heard the call yet. So you have to be careful with me and stop me —"

"No, Grams," Bonnie protested, looking horrified.

"Don't worry, I will," Damon said mildly.

"Here's the potion," Sheila said suddenly, pointing to the page, and only that stopped Bonnie from giving Damon his worst aneurism ever.

"The potion?" Bonnie said, disappointed. "I'd prefer the spell."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out. It's not really difficult."

Bonnie stood up, her eyes full of determination.

"Damon."

"Yes?"

"It's time to gather our team."

Damon was a bit taken aback.

"Wow, you sound like a... Harry Potter."

"I do not!" Bonnie protested.

"We are going to form the DA."

"What's the DA?" she asked, irritably.

"Damon's Army."

Bonnie just glared at him; Damon was a real weirdo lately. Then she smiled.

"You've read _Harry Potter_, huh?"

"I've read worse than that. Blame Caroline."

"Stop mocking Caroline. Actually, you should support her as a fellow _Gone with the Wind_ fan."

"How do _you_ know that I'm a _Gone with the Wind_ fan?"

"Elena told me. She saw the book in your room."

Damon was silent for a moment. Then he said severely, "Okay, witch. I want to make things clear. I'm not a _Gone with the Wind_ fan. I was just reminiscing. And never again compare me with Caroline. _Are_ we clear?"

"Crystal," she answered and smiled mischievously. "Now, will you go home?"

He looked her in the eyes and said slowly, "I'm staying with you."

"I want everyone to be prepared. And they can help us."

"Why? You and me — we were always the vanguard of Mystic Falls."

Bonnie rolled her eyes impatiently.

"You have to warn Stefan."

"Don't worry, I'll use my cell phone, it's a wonderful invention —"

"You need to make sure that Elena is okay."

There was silence again. Damon knew that Sheila was watching him closely but he didn't give a damn.

"Witch, I'm not leaving. That's final."

He had no idea why Bonnie looked so disappointed. He had the best intentions, after all. Well, at least for now.

"Just give us some time alone," Sheila said quietly.

Damon saw the hopeful look on Bonnie's face and sighed. He didn't like the idea, but...

"I'll go outside."

"Call Caroline!" Bonnie said cheerfully. "And Rick, and..."

"I'll go through my contact list, is it fine?"

He closed the door behind him and looked up at the dark grey sky. No glimpse of the sun, so Sheila told the truth. Guh, he is a vampire, screw the sun.

* * *

><p>After Bonnie changed into jeans and a T-shirt she went into the kitchen where Sheila was working on the potion. Bonnie waved the steam cloud away with her hand and wrinkled her nose.<p>

"I hate potions," she said, but she looked excited.

Sheila smiled at her.

"I can tell that you're not really surprised to see me. Or scared, God forbid."

"I'm a witch, Grams. I guess I'm used to it. And I'm very happy to see you again."

Sheila sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry that my death caused you so much pain and suffering. It was always so hard for you to lose people you love. Since your mother left —"

"I dreamt about you," Bonnie said suddenly, "Almost every day. Sometimes I even forgot that you were dead; I thought of different things I need to tell you. Like you never left. Grams, I love you very much. And I missed you terribly."

"Well... I can't say that I'm fond of necromancy, but I'm happy to be with you, even for a short time."

Bonnie smiled and then remembered something.

"Grams, something strange happened to me tonight. I felt like someone was blocking my power. And then I got knocked out."

"Blocking your power?" Sheila said, worriedly. "How is it possible? Damon mentioned that you possessed the powers of the hundred witches. Do you?"

"Yes! And I don't understand it either. I just had a strange feeling..."

"I don't like it. Once my own powers were blocked by..."

"Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt your Decameron party but we have an emergency here."

Bonnie's head whipped around. Damon was standing in the doorway, watching them.

"Rick is here. He said that the streets of our lovely town are crowded tonight. And people are acting strange."

"Where's he?" Bonnie frowned.

"Outside. Come with me for a moment."

Bonnie followed Damon, leaving Grams to finish the potion. Alaric stood on the porch, gazing forward. Bonnie saw right away what drew his attention: it seemed like the whole ground was now covered with the dark blue fog.

"It's spreading," Damon stated the obvious.

"Bonnie," Rick said in an undertone, "Damon told me that..."

"Yes. It's true."

The creepy silence was broken by the sound, of a car approaching. Damon tilted his head to the side and mumbled, "It's Stef."

"What about Caroline and Tyler?"

"Caroline isn't coming," they heard Tyler's voice and saw young Lockwood approach. "She is with my mom, Matt and Liz."

Bonnie frowned at his tense face.

"Ty —"

"I saw my dad. He was alive and he told me to leave the town."

"Splendid, more family reunions," Damon said, sarcastically.

Stefan's car was already in front of Bonnie's house. With a sinking feeling, Bonnie realized that only Stefan and Elena came; Jeremy didn't.

"Bonnie!" Elena threw her arms around her friend. "I... Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

"Yeah... Come on, everyone, come inside."

"You better count me in," Damon whispered and Stefan chuckled unexpectedly.

Bonnie let Damon and Stefan walk through first and caught at Elena's arm.

"Elena, um... You contacted Jer, right?"

"I called him at the party after you left," Elena said. "He said he went to Richmond early in the morning."

"Richmond? Why?"

"He said that he was gonna meet a friend. Now I keep calling him but there's a voicemail every time."

"I see..."

"He's okay," Elena said, rubbing Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie nodded and went back into the living room. Sheila was there; she was filling the glass vials with the potion. Bonnie saw that it was really weird for others to meet her Grams. But no one overreacted.

"This potion will return dead people back to their original state. In other words, it will banish them."

"Can this potion kill humans?" Stefan asked, watching Sheila's movements closely.

"Yes."

"So it's dangerous to use it."

"It's dangerous not to use it."

"But who brought you and my dad back to life?" said Tyler who was pacing nervously.

"We are not alive, Tyler. I may have the same look I had before my death, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm dead. The same goes for your father."

"Where's your father, anyway?" Elena asked.

"He's at home."

"Are you inept?" Damon said. "You have to lock him up, or something."

"Damon," Stefan said in a scolding manner.

"First of all, we need to find the witch, right?" Damon said, looking at Sheila.

"No, we must protect humans first," Stefan argued.

"I agree with Stefan."

"Talk about showing favoritism."

Bonnie wasn't able to follow conversation anymore. She stood up and excused herself to the kitchen. After she came in there the witch sighed and clutched her forehead.

_Richmond_?

"Worried about Jeremy?"

Bonnie didn't flinch. She found it difficult to escape Damon today.

"I'm kinda relieved," Bonnie answered, without thinking. "He's not in danger..."

She didn't see his face and didn't notice that Damon's eyes flashed as he smirked.

"I agree here. He's pathetic and... weak."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said, her voice icy.

"Oh come on. You two broke up"

She turned around and stared at him, evidently startled. Damon smiled and whispered in his most dramatic manner, "Just reminding."

"Don't go there," she warned him.

"I think I just did."

"Do you dislike me that much?" Bonnie said, heavily. "Is it about what I did to you? Or about what Emily did to you?"

Damon's smirk faded.

"Hey, cool down!" he said, his voice rising. "No need to get all offended."

She turned her face away from him.

"Fine, let's drop it..."

"I think that you should get over it."

"That's really none of your business."

"Why not? You are not a stranger to me."

She looked past him and Damon felt something close to worry. But he suppressed that feeling at once.

"Now," he smiled and made a step towards her, "be a sweetheart. Tell that all is good between us."

"You wish," Bonnie scowled and moved towards the door, but Damon grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I'll cry."

"I'm not soft-hearted."

He sighed.

"I hate my karma. Always surrounded by the cruel women."

"Serves you right."

"How come every time I try to call a truce, you refuse me?"

"I don't know why you even bother."

"Come again?"

"I mean we fight and fight but work together anyway. No need to be friendly."

"Bonnie," he said, now serious. "I'm sorry. I mean it."

"Great. Let me go."

She pulled herself away from his hands and went to the living room just in time to hear Elena's question, "How can one tell a zombie from a living? I mean, they look the same... Is there a spell or —"

"Using a spell will be troublesome. But you have help of the vampires. They and Tyler, of course, can smell dead people."

"We can go in pairs," Stefan suggested, "It'll be more effective, right?"

"Nice idea," Bonnie said, coming closer. "So... Elena and Stefan, Damon and Alaric, Tyler and me... Is it okay?"

"It's good," Tyler nodded.

"Not good at all," Damon said, "you'll go with me, witch."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Wow, I'm hurt," Alaric smiled.

"Oh, come on, Rick, you're a boring history teacher, what did you expect?" Damon looked down at Bonnie. "Tell me, witch, will we get some equipment? Like the Ghost Busters?"

"The potion will be enough," Sheila answered, half-amused.

"I hope it works."

"You'll see it now."

Damon raised an eyebrow but he realized the meaning of her words, when Bonnie rushed forward to her Grams.

"No! Please, I still need your help!"

"You have help. Look around, your friends are here for you."

"But —"

"Bonnie, I never was and I never will be a soulless toy in someone's arms. And I will never hurt you. I'll make sure of that."

"Please, Grams..." Bonnie pleaded. "Not so soon..."

Sheila gave her a tight hug.

"I love you, dear. Now, step aside."

She took one vial from the table and said softly, "The potion will make me disappear and seal my body and soul. I can't be summoned again. Remember, you need to be careful, all of you."

Bonnie was crying silently and Elena put her arms around her. When Sheila put the vial to her lips, Damon suddenly stepped forward.

"Sheila."

She paused.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Stefan beamed and Elena smiled too. Bonnie angrily rubbed her eyes; she couldn't understand why everyone looked so pleased.

Sheila shook her head, a half-smile on her lips.

"It was not your choice but mine."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have the feeling that we are even now."

She smiled at her granddaughter for the last time and drank the potion. Bonnie closed her eyes, unable to fight back her tears. When she opened her eyes again, Sheila was gone.

**TBC**


	4. A little slice of death

**Chapter four**

**A little slice of death**

"They spread out. My man was watching the witch's house and saw them leaving. There's six of them."

"So they know."

"_Of course, they do. Bonnie Bennett is a witch, Sheila Bennett used to be one. It's not difficult for them to figure things out."_

"I think, they are going to fight back."

"_I'm good with that. Let Bonnie have her fun_."

"Her only?"

"_For now, yes_."

"But Damon Salvatore is with her. What about him?"

"_Is he now? That's interesting._"

* * *

><p>"Here you go, crybaby."<p>

Damon handed Bonnie a hot dog and a paper coffee cup. They were sitting in his car, watching the crowd. Many people gathered in the street, but, according to Damon, there were no zombies among them.

"They don't look frightened," Damon said.

"They don't understand what's going on. And this fog is confusing them. They probably think that it's some kind of natural phenomenon."

"Uh-huh. You just wait for 'The End Is Near!' guys."

"Caroline keeps checking the news, but everything seems quiet now. Don't you want blood?"

Damon choked.

"Excuse me?'

"I mean, um... When was the last time you fed?"

He stared at her incredulously.

"You're _kidding_ me, little witch! Or... are you offering?"

Bonnie's cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

"Stop using these silly nicknames," she said, defensively. "No more little witches."

Damon sipped his coffee and said, mildly, "And how the hell am I supposed to express my affection?"

"I don't want you to express anything. We fight the zombies, we get rid of the witch and that's it."

"You are no fun."

"'Cause it's not funny," Bonnie said, sternly.

"Come on, there's a bright side."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now _I_ feel almost alive. Really, all is known by comparison."

Bonnie gave him her darkest glare and he sighed.

"Oh, don't pout. Maybe we don't have to worry."

"We have to worry."

"Nah, it's not that bad. A little bit crowdy, I must admit; kinda like Comic-Con or Halloween.

_The skeletons are out tonight,  
>They march about the street..."<em>

"Oh, stop it," she said, trying not to smile. "Halloween rhymes, really?"

"It's not my favorite, though. Want to hear one I really like?"

"No."

"_The smallest witch you ever did see  
>just peeked through the window and looked at me<br>I waved once or twice but very soon,  
>she jumped three times and flew to the moon<em>."

"Damon, I'll send you to the moon."

"No more fires and blood vessels popping. You're getting creative."

"You're right."

Damon looked down at her hands clutching the coffee cup. He and the witch spent an hour alone in the car and Damon tried to distract Bonnie (he suddenly felt generous) but it only worked for a few minutes.

To lose someone twice... That sucks, he should know. Though he was never as loyal as Bonnie was. Damon tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You wanna talk?" he offered, trying to sound concerned.

"Puh-lease."

"I can talk, you know."

"I believe you. All you do is talk."

"Be nice, Bonnie," Damon said, dignified. "Take me as an example. I'm trying to be your friend."

His voice sounded so sincere. Bonnie immediately got suspicious.

"Why do you care?" she asked, eyeing him doubtfully.

"I don't really _care_. I just think that we can kill some time discussing your gran's visit."

Bonnie furrowed her brow.

"You want the truth?" she said, choosing her words carefully. "I thought it would be so much worse. It was supposed to be worse... But now I feel... I feel..."

"Relieved," Damon finished the sentence for her. "Good for you."

Bonnie looked up at him through her lashes. Damon's blue eyes were twinkling in the dark but it was hard to tell what he was thinking about.

"It's not the only thing that surprises me."

"Spill it out."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice to you."

"Uh-huh. When you need something."

"Right, bad-bad-bad Damon."

"Very funny."

"Oh, come on, we were talking! Let's keep doing it."

Bonnie considered his words and decided to take her chance.

"Damon, I didn't want to bring this up with Stefan being there..."

As soon as she said that she saw him stiffen and stopped.

"Um..."

"What about him?" he said, heavily.

"Well, I was wondering if Klaus is behind all this."

"What makes you think that?"

"The spell. It's really powerful."

"Klaus is a freaky hybrid, not a warlock. "

"But there's such thing as a power source. I've read a lot about it. And I can't get that bastard out of my mind."

"Forget him. He will not touch you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't. We both know that he's not keen on forgiving. Katherine was a great example. Sooner or later he will come back. I just hope —"

'... he won't hurt anyone else,' was on the tip of her tongue.

"Why don't you ever listen? _He won't touch you_."

Bonnie was caught by surprise — Damon almost snapped at her. But for once she chose not to ask questions, for her own good. Damon had changed. Bonnie was nearly sure now that something had happened between Damon and Elena. There should be a reason why he couldn't spend five minutes alone in the same room with Elena _or _Stefan.

And now she must add Klaus' name to the list of 'never-mention-in-Damon's-presence' things. Honestly. Damon used to be a really socializing vampire. Now he only spoke to Rick and her.

Or maybe, he made some new acquaintances.

"What?" Damon said, impatiently. Bonnie choked on her coffee.

"What?"

"You're smiling to yourself. Geez, I almost can hear the wheels turning in your head. I bet you're making fun of me."

"Of course not."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but there was a smile on his lips.

"You are a terrible liar."

She shook her head and then became serious once more.

"Damon. Um... The fog. Do you feel its influence?"

"Bad thoughts? Loneliness?" he snorted. "What exactly must surprise me?"

Bonnie felt uneasy hearing that, as if she'd offended him.

"Right... You know what? I wanna get out. I'll be right back."

"You want more coffee? You can have mine."

"No, I just wanna take a closer look."

She opened the car door and Damon grabbed her elbow.

"Just don't play the hero, okay?"

"I have _no_ idea what are you talking about."

She smiled at him and got out of the car.

"Great," Damon whispered, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel again. "I _miss you_ already."

* * *

><p>Bonnie heard the whispering as she made her way through the crowd. People around her were worried but strangely quiet. She felt like she was at someone's funeral.<p>

'What a depressing mood.'

No surprise if she would hate this town, sooner or later. It just drew evil. Home scary home...

She finally reached the place where the blue fog was laying, behind the local music store. Luckily for her no one was around. Bonnie was going to try using the wind on the fog, when her cell phone buzzed. The caller ID said _Elena_.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_We are at the cemetery. Nothing weird here._"

"Nice to hear. What about Ty?"

"_Well... Mayor Lockwood is gone. Gone gone."_

Bonnie sighed.

"I see."

"_Are you okay?_"

"I'm fine. Damon seems to be okay too."

"_Good._"

Bonnie suddenly felt a strong gust of wind.

"Elena, I have to go. Be careful, ok?"

"_You too. Bye."_

"Bye."

A gentle breeze touched her hair. It was that moment when she felt them. Not the creepy feeling of the death coming, as it was supposed to be. She just felt someone standing behind her.

Bonnie reached for the vial inside her pocket and turned around. Her senses didn't fool her; there were two people standing in front of her, a woman and a man. Both were pale and very still. Geez, it would be so much easier if she saw some rotten bodies. Destroying someone who looked so human wouldn't really raise her fighting spirit.

'I hate this,' she thought. 'I really hate this, I never wanted this.'

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the clouds of the blue fog getting darker.

"We came to stop you," a man said.

'It's easy. It's gonna be easy, I have the potion.'

"I'm flattered. Who sent you?"

"I don't know," a women said.

"I don't know," a man echoed.

"Do you hear the voice?" Bonnie said louder.

"No. But we know what we must do."

"The same goes for me. I'm sorry." Bonnie opened the vial quickly and threw it at the man.

This time she saw the effect: it was the instant flash of white light. The man disappeared within a second. Bonnie turned to the woman when she felt it; the same feeling of invisible pressure she experienced before. She could barely move her fingers.

'No... I can fight it. I can fight it! It's just the fog affecting me, I need to fight it!'

But it wasn't about the bad thoughts or loneliness, as her Grams said. She felt her magic gone and it was very real. Bonnie lost her concentration. She fell to the ground unable to fight crushing waves of the dark energy. She was completely helpless.

Then she got a familiar feeling that someone was channeling her. Now, that was just rude. She shut her eyes fiercely and sent a mental call.

_WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU?_

"Look out!"

Her eyelashes flew up and she saw a zombie woman right above her. But Damon was by her side in a heartbeat.

Bonnie dropped her head, trying to catch her breath. The white light flashed again but Bonnie didn't move. Only when she saw Damon's livid face close to her own she did her best to get a grip on herself.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded. "I told you not to... Hey, look at me!"

"I can't..."

His face softened.

"It's okay now, I got you."

She was scared to death and unexpected words slipped past her lips, "Damon... help..."

* * *

><p>"This witch is annoying, I hate her, I hate her!"<p>

"Calm down, Elsa."

"And I hate this vampire too!"

"Should we leave the witch alone for now?"

"_No, I don't think so, Raymond._ _The witch is __vulnerable when she sleeps. Send Mara after her._"

* * *

><p>"Bonnie!"<p>

"She won't wake up! Elena, what's wrong with her?"

"Calm down, Caroline, she's gonna be okay. Bonnie!"

"Oh, stop shouting," Bonnie whispered, barely moving her lips.

"Then open your eyes already!" Elena exclaimed, half-amused, half-relieved.

Bonnie opened her eyes and found herself lying on her own bed. Caroline and Elena were sitting on each side of her.

"My head is spinning," Bonnie complained, trying to sit down.

Elena helped her and said, worriedly, "We were scared to death. Damon brought you here unconscious and I... You know, for a moment I thought..."

She looked away, trying to suppress shivering. Caroline was very quiet, she kept watching Bonnie with frightened eyes.

"Um... Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"He is still hunting."

"Oh. Nice of him."

Caroline moved closer to Bonnie.

"What in the world could hurt you like that?"

"I wish I knew..."

"Maybe, all this was too hard for you," Elena said. "I mean meeting your Grams again..."

"Yeah... Ty is devastated too," Caroline said, sadly. "He never mentioned it, but I can tell. Of course, his father was kinda abusing jerk, but still... And your Grams... It must be horrible for you, Bonnie."

"Well..."

Bonnie felt a little stupid. Did Care and Elena really mean that? How come Damon could understand her feelings better than her best friends? She didn't think for a second that meeting her grandmother was _horrible_.

"Are you really ok?" Caroline asked.

"Yep," Bonnie answered quickly. "You can go back to your mom."

"I told her everything," Caroline said, standing up. "I won't keep secrets from her anymore."

"You are the best," Bonnie said, smiling. "Elena, you're going too?"

"I'm staying with you," Elena said, kindly. "Stefan will come soon; it's ok, right?"

"Sure thing," Bonnie laid down comfortably. "But I need some sleep, maybe you can watch TV or something? Just wake me up when Stefan is here."

"Fine. Just call me if you need me."

"Okay."

Bonnie gave a small wave to her friends and they left room. Good, she thought, she could really use some sleep now. Bonnie yawned and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence of her room.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
>Smiles await you when you rise.<br>Sleep,  
>pretty baby,<br>Do not cry,  
>And I'll sing you a lullaby.<em>

Her eyelids were heavy. The sound of the almost forgotten lullaby made her smile in her dream. She heard a woman singing; it was so close. That couldn't be...

_Care you know not,  
>Therefore sleep,<br>While I o'er you watch do keep.  
>Sleep,<br>pretty darling,  
>Do not cry,<br>And I will sing a lullaby._

"Mom..."

_Sleep,  
>pretty baby,<br>Do not cry..._

Bonnie couldn't tell now if it was a dream or not. It felt so real, but deep inside she knew that it was not possible. Her mother left, she couldn't be here.

"It's okay, baby. Just sleep..."

'No,' Bonnie wanted to say. 'I want to wake up now. I don't like this dream, it makes me sad.'

"You should stay here."

Bonnie opened her eyes but it seemed like she was still dreaming. She didn't recognize her room; she only saw unknown white walls around her. Bonnie made an effort to move but didn't even manage to take a breath. It felt like an invisible palm covered her nose and mouth. Bonnie opened her mouth to cry aloud but no sound came out.

It appeared, she was still dreaming. Bonnie tried to scream again and saw an old grey-haired woman in white clothes above her. The next moment the woman's fingers were on Bonnie's neck. Bonnie gasped in pain. She still couldn't make a sound, she couldn't move; the fear and desperation were paralyzing. All she saw now was a terrible face of a woman choking her.

'It's just a dream. Oh my God, it's just a dream!'

_Then why are the pain and the suffocation real_?

Bonnie's body went completely numb. Her heart and her eyes now seemed the only parts alive. Bad enough, 'cause Bonnie didn't want to see the woman on top of her and her heart was on the verge of breaking.

"I don't think so!"

It felt like the world was crashing. The white walls shook, revealing for a brief moment her room's familiar interior. This image disappeared quickly but Bonnie could hear human voices, and one of them sounded very angry.

"Ok, now you really pissed me off! _Incendia!"_

"It doesn't work that way. What the fire has to do with it? Let me try."

There were murmurs all around Bonnie; someone was chanting the spells over and over again. Then she heard small bells ringing; it was a pleasant sound and it made her calm down.

"_Kuso ama_. She's stronger than I thought."

"Dispel it! Bonnie is getting weaker!"

"I'm trying! Or maybe you want me to step back and let you fight _kanashibari_?"

The bells ringing increased.

"Come on, you old hag! Come out of her dream and play with us..."

Bonnie flinched strongly. The next second she was shaking like a fish out of water.

"Got you!"

"Okay, my turn. _Expelle_!"

And in an instant the heaviness was gone. Bonnie bolted awake, gasping for air.

Beside her bed there was standing a man, a very _handsome_ man of Japanese descent. He was wearing the best leather jacket Bonnie ever saw.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said and flashed her a smile. "Oh, beautiful indeed..."

"Sod off, Yuichi," a woman behind him said.

Bonnie lifted her head slowly. The woman stepped closer, brushing her hair from her face in a swift movement. It didn't take long for Bonnie to recognize her.

"Lucy."

Lucy smiled.

"Hey, cuz. Sleep paralysis _sucks_..."

Bonnie blinked in surprise.

"But... Why are you here?"

"You've called for help. And — here I am."

**TBC**


	5. Friendship with a vampire has its

**A/N: ****Reighn Venhem 33704** and **mrs mathis**, thank you! And here's another chapter.

**Chapter five**

**Friendship with a vampire has its illusions**

Yuichi, a friend of Lucy, was really something. He acted towards Bonnie like he'd known her his whole life. He was the same age as Lucy, but in his behavior was something really childish. And it was quite possible that he had a crush on all women he met.

Right now Bonnie, Lucy and Yuichi were in the living room. Elena who was still upset about another attack went outside to meet Stefan.

Yuichi was watching Bonnie in a friendly way and she gave him a faint smile.

"I'm a warlock myself," he said pleasantly.

"Yeah, I've figured that out."

"You are really cute."

"Yuichi, don't be so desperate," Lucy said. She was sitting indian style on sofa and clutching a steaming coffee cup. Earlier, she said that a long way to Mystic Falls had made her drowsy.

"You're jealous. Bonnie _is_ cute."

"Yep, she always was," Lucy agreed evenly. Bonnie scoffed.

"Oh, stop it. We only met once."

"That's not true actually. I came for a visit here when you were a baby. I adored you; you were like a little lion cub."

"A lion cub?" Yuichi exclaimed. "Oh, come on! She's more of the Bambi type."

"Nope, definitely a lion cub." Lucy turned to Bonnie, who was smiling despite herself. "The way you crawled and frowned... You were like a baby lion. Your mom didn't..."

She stopped suddenly and Bonnie's smile faded.

"Uh... Well."

"It's okay," Bonnie said softly.

"It runs in the family," Yuichi spoke, not noticing the awkward pause. "I think it's a beauty gene."

"Gosh, enough already! Flattery will get you nowhere."

Bonnie chuckled; she never thought that Lucy could be so short-tempered. But Yuichi wasn't discouraged by her attitude in the slightest. He gave Lucy a charming smile.

"Just admit it, you love me."

"I told you, I have a boyfriend!"

"I told you, he doesn't love you the way I do!"

'Wow, more love drama,' Bonnie thought, amused.

"I'm sorry, cuz," Lucy said to her. "I brought him here 'cause I've thought that you'd need all possible help. And I know that he is annoying."

"No, not at all!" Bonnie said, hurriedly.

"Is it that bad, that I'm trying to express my feelings ?" Yuichi said, solemnly. "And may I remind you that I protected your charming cousin from kanashibari spell?"

"What spell?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Sleep paralysis," Lucy explained. "Yuichi calls it kanashibari, as it's known in Japan. I've heard the name Mara. This spell was used in Salem and it was one of the reasons our ancestors were framed. "

"Pathetic," Yuichi mumbled. "Attacking sleeping people is the worst thing a witch can do. I'd like to meet the bitch who tried to get to you."

"She doesn't feel great now," Lucy smiled. "The banishing spell isn't something that can be taken lightly."

"Still, she suppressed me easily," Bonnie said worriedly.

"But you have us now," Yuichi smiled encouragingly. "And if she's clever she won't try that again."

"Can you teach me how to banish it?"

"Nope, it's not a spell really; it's more like a gift from birth. I'm kinda unique, you know."

Lucy rolled her eyes and groaned but Yuichi had already caught Bonnie's interest.

"Really?"

"Yes, I call myself a Master of Dream," he said proudly. "Some spells that drain your power can be overwhelming and damaging. They destroy your soul. And I can bring the soul back into the body."

"You are not serious!"

"Actually, I am," Yuichi did his best to look modest.

Bonnie wanted to say how incredible it was and to ask more questions, but heard footsteps. A moment later Elena came back into the room, closely followed by Stefan.

"It's nice to see you again," Stefan said to Lucy. "We can use some help."

"That's what I thought. Meet my friend, Yuichi Nakamura."

"Stefan Salvatore," Stefan held out his hand.

Yuichi smiled as they shook hands and suddenly froze.

"Um, I think I misheard you... Stefan what?"

"Salvatore."

"Huh," Yuichi looked dumbfounded. "No, _no way_ in fucking hell."

"Don't be a baby!" Lucy snapped. "I told you about the vampires here."

"There are vampires and there are _vampires_, love."

"I think I know what you mean," Stefan said calmly. "I was the one with Klaus..."

"Who is Klaus?" Yuichi was confused now.

"Well, how do you know my na —"

"Please, enlighten me on what's going on," Damon's voice sounded from the doorway.

Bonnie looked up to see him coming into the room. It was obvious that the arrogant vampire wouldn't bother knocking anymore. Damon glanced around and frowned.

"What are _you _doing here?"

Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Damon, Lucy is here to help us."

Damon pinched his eyebrows.

"What Lucy?"

"Lucy my cousin," Bonnie said slowly. "You sure remember her?"

She pointed at Lucy and Damon nodded.

"You. Lucy, Katherine's witch."

Lucy made a finger gun gesture.

"You. Damon, Elena's worshipper."

"I go by Salvatore, actually," he said crossly.

"And that's how I knew your name," Yuichi said to Stefan.

Damon gave him a dirty look.

"Once again, why are you here?"

"Damon, my man," Yuichi smiled nervously. "What a surprise, you in the witch's house. Wow, first Bree, now a Bennett. You have a thing for witches! But then again one can say that you have a thing for everyone."

"Are you calling me a man-whore?" Damon said evenly.

'There'll be blood,' Bonnie thought and stepped forward to prevent it. Her daddy truly liked the carpet.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"We go way back," Damon said. "And what do we have here, a coven?"

Yuichi covered his eyes with his hand and spoke calmly, "Blame Lucy. She dragged me into this. Can't refuse her. You don't believe that I was looking for you?"

Damon turned his attention to silent Bonnie.

"Don't trust him; he's a sneaky bastard."

"As far as I recall, you are the one who considers the witches to be your personal cheat-code. But I don't hold a grudge."

"Let me guess," Bonnie said sourly. "Damon asked you once to open the tomb and free his beloved Katherine."

"I know you are the one who succeeded," Yuichi watched her closely. "You Bennetts are amazing. Look, are you dating someone?"

Damon pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I see you haven't changed," he said briskly. "Leave her alone."

"_Whatever_, Damon. I was joking anyway."

"You know what?" Lucy said lazily. "I love friends meetings and all but I really wish to find the witch quickly. I have an appointment with my hairdresser next week."

'_That's just way too surreal_.'

Bonnie sat down next to Elena and the girls gave each other amused looks.

"How did you know about the spell?" Stefan asked, addressing Lucy.

"I heard Bonnie when she was calling for help. You know, a blood bond and everything. But I didn't know that she had to deal with the necromancy till Yuichi and I reached your town. When I saw the barrier I've figured things out."

"The barrier?"

"Yes. It's stopping the sun rising..."

"We need to find the witch and she is here, in this town," Yuichi cut in. "Otherwise she couldn't attack Bonnie."

Damon frowned at that.

"You were attacked? Again?"

"Yes, she tried to kill me in my sleep," Bonnie said off-handily.

"Sorry, it's my fault, I should have stayed with you," Elena said, squeezing Bonnie's hand.

"You are not a witch, right?" Yuichi asked doubtfully.

Elena was a bit taken aback but answered calmly, "No, I'm not."

"Then you can't defeat kanashibari. Don't blame yourself."

"So you are the one who defeated it," Damon said skeptically.

"I can take the credit."

"Tolerating your presence is easier now."

"Damon," Bonnie said sharply. "It's my home. Can you be nicer?"

"Trust me, he was being nice," Yuichi muttered. "In his own way, of course."

"Why is the witch targeting you?" Stefan asked Bonnie with concern. "There should be a reason."

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon said, not looking at his brother. "Bonnie is a witch, therefore dangerous."

"Klaus has something to do with it," Stefan whispered. Bonnie was glad that he was the one who brought it up.

"I think so too. But he needs a witch..."

"Well, he has one. When we went to Europe we've met a witch. She was emotionally unstable and really powerful at the same time. Her attitude was... Well, she's too into manipulation. Loves to drive people mad. But Klaus took her under his control within days. Her name was Elsa."

"You are sharing with us now, brother," Damon said through clenched teeth. "About fucking time."

Stefan nodded, his face calm.

"I'm sorry, I should have said that earlier."

"Who is Klaus?" asked Yuichi.

"An original vampire."

"And you accompanied him?"

"Will you stop asking questions?" Damon snapped but Stefan shook his head.

"Damon, we need to share information. Klaus is dangerous."

"Klaus wants revenge," Elena said quietly.

"Oh, enough already!" Damon shouted, standing up. "How do you know it's him? If he wanted revenge he would just come here and snap Bonnie's neck!"

"He knows what she can do. He won't take the risk. But sending his own psychopathic witch after Bonnie is something he would do."

"Great," Damon was pacing now, probably looking for alcohol. "Let her come."

"She did already," Yuichi said. "In a cowardly way, but still."

"So, it's my turn now," Bonnie said suddenly. "I'm going to the cemetery."

Damon stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her surprised.

"Why bother? Personally, I prefer good delivery service."

"Oh no, this time I'm not going to wait. Strong witch or not she must be close to the object while casting such spell. Her object are dead people."

"No, that doesn't make sense," Yuichi said. "You'll only put your life at risk."

"I'm coming with you," Lucy said, stretching her arms.

"Love —" Yuichi started but was ignored again.

"I agree here, we have to act," Stefan decided. "I'm going to search for Klaus."

"No, you are not," Damon said, his voice angry. "One time was enough."

There was an awkward pause. Bonnie was trying hard not to look at Elena while the Salvatore brothers were staring at each other with intensity. Stefan spoke first.

"I know how he thinks, Damon."

"You know how a freak thinks, great!" Damon snarled sarcastically. "But you are not going anywhere. Stay with your girlfriend."

"Damon," Bonnie called quietly. "Come with us. We'll find the witch, we'll know the truth. You are right, no one should go looking for Klaus now."

He ran his fingers through his hair, calming down.

"At least I'm not the only one who can think here," he grumbled.

"Damon, can we talk?" Stefan asked stepping towards his brother.

"Thanks, I'll pass. Bonnie, can_ we_ talk?"

"About what?"

"A crazy original vampire and a family drama," Yuichi whispered. "Nice weekend..."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's head was spinning. Things were happening way too fast and she didn't trust herself to handle everything. Her powers, her courage, even her stubbornness seemed irrelevant now. And she was almost killed. In her sleep. It felt like any moment an invisible hand could squeeze her neck.<p>

She wasn't pleased with herself. Thinking about her own safety when all her friends were in danger wasn't something you would call heroic. Hopefully, Klaus didn't care about Elena anymore but he would definitely hurt Stefan. And Damon.

Bonnie was sitting on the porch and waiting for Lucy and Yuichi to come out. Her cousin was really quiet at the end of the conversation in the living room. Bonnie had a strong feeling that Lucy didn't take a fancy to her friends. It was strange, though, both Stefan and Elena were friendly to her cousin. Well, Damon was Damon, but...

"You ready?"

_Speak of the devil._

She nodded. Damon sat on the porch next to her.

"Where's the warrior princess? And that dick?"

"Lucy and Yuichi are changing."

"_Now_ is the time? What a loser."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing good. He is a jester and I despise him."

She chuckled at his choice of words.

"So he played you?" she suggested.

"Watch it, witch."

Bonnie smiled again.

"I think I like him."

Damon gave her a glare but said nothing. So, Bonnie continued, "You have to admit that he's great. He told me about his powers. Hope, he will help us to finish Klaus off."

"_If_ Klaus is here."

Bonnie held her breath and then said carefully, "You know, Stefan wants to talk to you."

"I don't care. "

"Damon, he's your family."

"Be quiet."

She had no idea what's gotten into her when she asked all of a sudden, "Why do you feel so guilty?"

Damon turned his face to her and Bonnie immediately regretted starting this conversation. He was scary...

"Guilty?" he repeated icily. "You think I feel guilty?"

'I'm an idiot!'

Bonnie shook her head furiously.

"No, I just wanted to say... You can't help who you love, Damon."

'A very doomed idiot.'

Damon's eyes were blazing.

"Actually I can. I wanted to love her, it was _my_ choice. You know nothing, witch."

'What am I doing? I shouldn't have gone there...'

He leaned closer to her as Bonnie was silently reminding herself how to give an aneurism. Just in case.

"You were the one who saw it coming," Damon said in an accusing tone. "I remember when I offered to save Caroline in exchange for a clean slate you told me — "

"I remember what I said."

"Was I that obvious?"

"You don't have to be ashamed of it."

"You think so? I hit on my brother's girl when he was with some psycho. He was trying to protect me and what did I do? Do I regret it? Well, I feel _miserable_. It was all for nothing."

'Huh. That's what had happened.'

"Don't," she said calmly. "And it's not your fault that Stefan cares about you. We have to be brave for people we love and Stefan... He is the bravest."

"Just stop talking, Bonnie."

There was no anger in his voice. However she felt she shouldn't bring that up. It was between Stefan, Damon and Elena. The three of them were like links of a one solid chain and there was no place for her and her stupid advices. If Stefan couldn't reach Damon she shouldn't even try.

Bonnie felt a flicker of loneliness. Everything was so messed up. She didn't want Stefan to suffer. She didn't want Damon to suffer ('cause he did stupid things when he was unhappy). And more than everything, she didn't want Elena to suffer. But it seemed inevitable given the circumstances.

Damon loved Elena, Elena fancied Damon. Stefan loved Elena, Elena loved Stefan. Stefan loved Damon, Damon didn't fool anyone with his 'hatred'. Bonnie loved Elena but couldn't understand her sometimes.

"You're shaking... Are you cold?"

Bonnie shrugged uncomfortably and muttered, "I miss the sun."

"Maybe you should wear something warm. Take this."

He took off his jacket and put it on surprised Bonnie. A southern gentleman, isn't it sweet?

"You know I can just go upstairs and take my own," she said nervously.

"Don't. It looks good on you."

He slowly fixed the collar and touched her hair.

"Stop it, it's awkward," Bonnie demanded.

He didn't listen.

Once again she was close to him. Lately Bonnie Bennett was really his cure against the boredom. It was nice to play with a girl he cannot hurt. And even if he hurt her she would hit him back and they would be good again. How wonderful it was.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably when Damon brushed his fingers through her hair again. Her scent was intoxicating. Maybe, it was the reason she felt so right in his arms.

"Do you remember our night?" he asked suddenly.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed jerking back.

He gave a short laugh.

"The night everyone thought you were dead. Only I knew the truth, remember? Because that night you had trusted me with your life. You believed in me. Well, I was worried about Elena's safety then and it had clouded everything but now I can see it clearly."

"See what?"

"See what it's like when someone trusts you. And the fact that it was your trust just doubles the value."

Bonnie froze, unsure that she heard it right.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to trust me," Damon said, not tearing his eyes away from her. "I know what you think about me. Your loyalty to your best friend, your desire to protect everyone, your _curiosity_ — I can see it all. You are not helping Stefan for Elena's sake anymore. You like him. And I want you to stop faking your hatred for me. Because you don't hate me now. Yes, I hurt people who care about me, that's who I am. But you can't deny that you care about me. And your attitude won't protect you anymore."

"Protect me?" she said slowly. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"I could."

Bonnie snapped out of her trance and said louder, "I don't like you. I don't care about you."

Damon smiled.

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"It's easy when you look at me like this."

She was going to protest, to deny all he had said because it was _stupid_, but she didn't find the right words.

Someone made a fake cough behind their backs. Bonnie flinched and turned around to see Lucy.

"Where's your brother?" Lucy asked, looking at Damon.

"He and Elena took off."

"I see. Can I talk to Bonnie for a minute?"

Damon stood up.

"Sure."

Lucy was watching him until he disappeared into the darkness. Then she asked coolly, "You are wearing his jacket?"

"Well, yes."

Lucy folded her arms.

"Bonnie, why is he here?"

"For Elena," Bonnie answered immediately.

"Right," Lucy scoffed. "I have to admit, Elena has a nice fan-club."

"We are her friends," Bonnie said frowning.

Her cousin gave her a long look and then chuckled. Bonnie felt her irritation increasing.

"What's the matter? Why do you have to act so arrogantly?"

"I'm sorry. You value friendship beyond everything, I got it. We are just different in many ways. I was always sure that a witch must think about herself first. There are too many reasons for that."

"And I thought that we were given our powers to protect innocent people," Bonnie said sharply.

"Who told you that? You know, forget it; what in the world protecting innocent has in common with helping Salvatore brothers? You need to understand; we have to be loyal only to our family. It's our inner circle, our legacy."

"I am faithful!" Bonnie cried indignantly. "And you are not the one to talk! Katherine —"

"Katherine was lovely. She amused me to no end. She was my friend and maybe even more. But I left her, I betrayed her because I met you."

"How could you work for her to begin with? She is cruel!"

Lucy made an impatient gesture.

"Oh, come on!.. What about Stefan? Or his brother?"

"They are not like this!" Bonnie said and after a second thought added, "Well, at least Stefan isn't."

Lucy's face hardened.

"One day I'll tell you a story. Stefan is not just a murderer, he is a torturer. And Damon is annoying. He is like an eight-grader who has a crush on his classmate's mother."

"And I thought I was the evil one," Bonnie said, disappointed with her cousin's attitude. "You know what, you don't know Damon. He has his moments."

"Damon is whipped. Don't trust him."

Bonnie looked straight into her eyes.

"Lucy, I really want you to stop this. I'm not saying that I will follow Damon blindly. But I will trust him with my life. As a matter of fact, I did that once. He cares about people. He was willing to die for Elena."

"Actually he was going to let you die," Lucy said irritably. "I touched his hand when we were inside. And I saw what had happened. He told that he would always choose Elena over you, he was going to let you die! He was even persuading everyone to do so! Like hell I'll trust him. Our family always had troubles with the vampires, they had always used us! Bonnie, wake up! Damon Salvatore is not a friend to you!"

Bonnie blinked at her.

"What do you mean he was persuading... I don't understand."

Lucy took Bonnie's hand.

"If you don't believe my words, see it for yourself."

**TBC**


	6. Forgivemenot

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews! I hope you will not lose interest:)

**Chapter six**

**Forgive-me-not**

'That's ancient history.'

She shouldn't care. She shouldn't be surprised. And truth be told, she wasn't even surprised. She was _hurt_. And angry.

Mostly, Bonnie was angry with herself. She spent the last half hour trying to forget what Lucy had shown her. So Damon was going to trade her life like that, no surprise here. They were never, ever friends. They had made attempts to kill each other. And she would gladly die to protect Elena, so why blame Damon?

_Because it wasn't his choice to make! _

"You want some?"

Bonnie flinched and looked up. Yuichi was offering her a box of cherry drops.

"Um, no, thanks."

"They're good."

"Keep your eyes on the road," Lucy told without looking at him.

He scoffed at her.

"Why? Damon is driving."

Bonnie smiled at him and decided to take the box. She even ate one drop but didn't really feel the taste. Yuichi made an attempt to turn on a car stereo but Damon gave him a death glare that was better than words.

Bonnie was partly grateful that it was Lucy's friend sitting there, next to driver's seat. Lucy was sitting next to her but she turned her face to the window. So Bonnie could keep thinking about Damon and his choices. His choice. The one and only.

Bonnie's eyes were fixed on her own clenched hands. Elena was always the center of attention. She was like the sun. There was something about her that made you love her. And Bonnie was always good with that. Because Elena was her best friend, her _sister_.

But right now Bonnie could understand Caroline's almost vanished feelings. Not because Bonnie wanted attention Elena had. She just felt suddenly that she was really nothing compared to Elena.

Her hands were pressed together so hard they were hurting now.

'No. I won't feel like a minor character. I will fight this fog and... everything. I will not feel lonely. 'Cause I'm not.'

Bonnie turned her head a little aside and caught Damon's eye in the rearview mirror. She looked away quickly.

'Why do I feel so bitter?'

She closed her eyes trying to breathe slowly. Another question came into her mind, 'Why does he want my trust?'

Elena again? Yes, it was believable. Bonnie and Elena were close; maybe Damon wanted a BFF's support.

The car stopped and Damon announced, "We're here."

He and Yuichi got out. Lucy glanced at Bonnie and said quietly, "Get yourself together."

Without answering Bonnie opened the car door, stepped out and slammed the door with all her might. Maybe she should set Damon's lovely car on fire.

"Wow," Yuichi whispered.

Bonnie followed his gaze and saw that the whole cemetery was covered with fog.

"What are we gonna look for?" Damon asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Anything unusual," Lucy answered. "Witch's circles. Witch's sanctuary..."

"I guess we'll need the lamps," Damon muttered and went to open the trunk.

Bonnie came closer to the mist. It looked thick, almost solid.

"You know what it is?' Yuichi asked stepping closer to her.

"Yes. Some kind of a depressing fog."

"Not exactly. This fog is the proof that the spell wasn't perfected. When the witch's powers are being wasted something like this condensation occurs. "

"She's wasting her powers? Good."

"Bonnie, think a little bit. I've seen this fog everywhere in this town. Do you have any idea how powerful the bitch is? It's almost impossible for a one witch to have such power. And still, she's acting like an amateur," he finished, bewildered.

Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Look, have you ever heard about the power source?"

"Yeah, of course. Not stable connection. Dangerous for the source. It's wrong, a witch should take her energy from nature."

"Can we just break the curse? Lucy, you and me together."

"Only after we find her. Let's track her from here."

"How?" Bonnie asked confused.

Yuichi looked at her oddly and Bonnie for the first time saw his serious face.

"What do you mean how? You do feel the energy and where it's leading, right?"

"I don't understand..."

"I feel," Lucy said, looking in the fog with disgust.

Bonnie made a fierce attempt to concentrate but felt nothing.

"Looks, like someone's losing the title of the greatest witch," Damon said teasingly.

That made her blood boil.

"Sorry, if I'm useless," she said, forcing a smile.

Damon looked at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"That's not what I said."

"Bonnie, are you sure you can't feel it?" Yuichi asked intently, and Bonnie was surprised to see the worry in his eyes.

"Yes," she answered sharper than she intended.

"Ok," Yuichi whispered. "It's ok, you just follow us now, we'll deal with it later."

'Deal with _what_?'

"It's not that far," Lucy said. "You think, she's there now?"

"I seriously doubt that," Yuichi answered. "But we'll take our chance. Damon, can you call your brother? He'd better come here, just in case."

"Three witches and the vampire are not enough?" Damon sneered.

"I have a bad feeling."

"You're just a coward, Yoda."

"It may be dangerous but we'll handle it," Bonnie spoke. Though she was now really unsure of her powers.

Damon sighed.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie... Always so ready to die."

'He's just asking for it.'

"Enough talking, let's go," Lucy said, frowning.

"Wait, we are gonna walk?" Damon made an impatient sound. "I'm not leaving my car here."

"Then stay here," Bonnie said quietly.

Damon glared at her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Damon, we're wasting time," Yuichi said. "Are you going or not?"

"Fine," he said, displeased.

"And call your brother."

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know where Yuichi and Lucy were leading her. She didn't really care. She was trying too hard to avoid Damon. Of course, Damon didn't like to be ignored. He watched her suspiciously and had made it quite clear that he wanted an explanation. Since the moment she gave him his jacket back on the porch of her house he felt that something was wrong. She knew it, but what could she say?<p>

'You treat me like I'm nothing. You wanted me dead. Consider me dead.'

These words were creepy and stupid, even in her mind.

"This place looks familiar," Damon's voice sounded right next to her ear.

She jerked away and saw him frowning.

"Why are you mad?" he whispered.

"I'm not mad," she whispered back.

'I'm effing furious.'

"Guys!" she called. Both Lucy and Yuichi turned around to look at her. "I know the place. This road leads to the house where witches were burned."

"And you know that thanks to me, remember?" Damon said, barely moving his lips.

"Damon, I promise, I'll never forget everything you did for me," she replied quietly.

He had a puzzled look on his face and Bonnie suddenly felt better. There, back to the hatred and everyday fights. And no more small talks.

"Stef," Damon said suddenly.

Bonnie realized that the younger Salvatore was behind their backs.

"There you are," he looked at Bonnie. "Elena is worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," she replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "And your brother is fine. _No one_ is going to die.'

Stefan exchanged looks with Damon.

"Bonnie, are you sure that everything is okay?" Stefan said slowly.

Bonnie nodded, smiling.

"Thanks for coming, Stefan. What's new in the town?"

"Well, people are scared. They are barricading themselves in their own homes."

"Humans," Damon said in a slighting tone. "Always one step away from paranoia."

"We are going inside," Bonnie said, looking at silent Lucy and Yuichi who stood aloof. "You better not come in."

"Okay," Stefan nodded.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Damon said.

Bonnie grinned at him.

"Aw. You are worried about me. No need; I'm not gonna die on you."

Something flickered in his eyes. Before she could stop him he grabbed her head with one hand and whispered in her ear, "When you come out we're _so_ going to talk. And I wanna talk to _Dr_**. **_Jekyll_, you got it?"

"Damon, let her go!" Stefan demanded.

"Damon, be gentle!" Yuichi mocked.

Bonnie broke free and rushed to her cousin.

'I hate him!'

Lucy wasn't pleased either but she held back from scolding. Yuichi as always didn't notice an awkward context.

"He is into you," he said to Bonnie, smiling.

"Zip it," Lucy said glumly.

They entered the house and Bonnie felt the familiar presence of the spirits. Today they were really quiet, though.

"God, this is terrible," Lucy whispered. "I can still feel their pain."

Yuichi knelt down, staring at the floor intently.

"There was a blood here," he said, his voice serious. "A sacrifice."

"Well, the witches were burned here."

"No. The sacrifice was not too long ago."

Bonnie's chest was aching. She tried to ignore it but the pain was getting worse. It looked like the witches were not pleased with her.

Yuichi straightened up slowly.

"Let's get out of here."

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"I want you to leave this place. Let's go."

She huffed.

"You really remind of Yoda. What are you hiding?"

"I can ask you the same question," he said calmly.

"What do you — "

"Bonnie!" Stefan called from outside. "You may want to come out."

She frowned but went out of the house without asking questions. Damon and Stefan weren't alone now. Bonnie stopped dead but the next second she was smiling; Jeremy was standing in front of her.

"Jeremy! You are okay, good..."

She wanted to hug him but decided against that. Jeremy smiled at her but didn't make an attempt to come closer either.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked coolly. "Shouldn't you be in Richmond?"

"You know what's going on, right?" Bonnie said, ignoring Damon.

"Yes. You need to be careful. I'm worried about you."

He looked different, older. But he was still Jeremy. Bonnie's heart warmed, she felt relieved to see him again.

"Get away from her."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. It wasn't Damon who spoke, it was her new warlock friend.

"Yuichi, it's okay. He is —"

"I'm pretty aware of who he is. I feel the dark magic all over him."

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed, amused. "Don't be crazy! It's Jeremy —"

"Bonnie," Jeremy said. "You have to stop. You are wasting your powers and it's killing you."

"You really want to talk about wasting her powers?" Yuichi said coming closer. Bonnie was surprised to see him angry. He didn't look like himself. Suddenly everything felt wrong. She looked at Jeremy hopefully but he didn't look at her.

"When people love each other..." they heard an unfamiliar voice. "They have to share."

Like in slow motion Bonnie saw a slim blonde woman coming out of the dark. She was young and really beautiful with her ice blue eyes and high cheekbones.

"Elsa," Stefan whispered.

She smiled at him brightly.

"Aw, our little lovely tame vampire. Klaus sends his _love_."

Bonnie had never seen Stefan so angry. His face was the mask of a pure hatred now. In the blink of an eye Stefan advanced towards the blonde witch but something unexpected happened. Jeremy raised his hand and Stefan fell down as if he had hit an invisible wall.

Bonnie gasped.

"Jeremy!"

"Hey, Bonnie," Elsa said. She was talking with a slight accent. "Klaus is interested in you. Why don't you come with us?"

Furious Bonnie clenched her fists.

"What have you done with him?"

"Who?"

"Jeremy!"

Elsa gave a small melodic laugh.

"Don't pretend that you still don't understand. Should I refresh your memory? _Emily, help me! I love him!_ You've made your connection magical. And it's incredible. You are incredible."

That was a terrible lie. It must be. Bonnie felt nauseated. She looked at Jeremy again but he was still looking aside.

Elsa shrugged.

"You both got what you wanted. You wanted him to live. He wanted to be special. And it was the right thing to do, Bonnie. Come with us now, you don't belong here. Jeremy told me everything; they were always using you, they thought you were just a tool, they — "

"That's it, enough brainwashing."

Yuichi raised his hand and the next moment the earth shook. Even Bonnie forgot everything when she saw the warlock casting the spell. It was nothing like her own magic. And it didn't look like Yuichi was having problems with controlling his power. On the contrary, he was incredibly calm.

"I can control your heartbeat," he said evenly. "You both are — "

"No!" Bonnie grabbed his hand. "You can't kill him!"

Yuichi made a movement to shake her hand off, but Bonnie could be clingy if she wanted to.

"You do understand that he is a caster? " he asked quietly.

"You can't hurt him!" Bonnie shouted. "Please, let me fix everything!"

"Fix?" Jeremy repeated and Bonnie felt like something exploded in her soul. "What are you gonna fix? You still don't understand. I thought you knew what it's like to be lonely. To lose someone! My parents, Jenna, Vickie, Anna — they shouldn't have died!"

"That's not right, Jer, you know it!" she stepped forward, she so wanted to reach him.

"Bonnie, look at us! We can change everything! We have the powers to do it. If the vampires can live why all people we love can't? That's not fair!"

"Jeremy you need to calm down and listen to us," Stefan said. "You are under compulsion. You have to fight it — "

"Why?" Elsa asked lazily. "Is it okay to do anything to save your brother but not someone else?"

"Shut up!" Stefan roared.

"Jeremy, please, I'll do everything to make you happy!" Bonnie whispered. "Just stop it."

"Jeremy, we need to retreat now," Elsa said. "She doesn't understand it but she will."

He nodded and turned around. Bonnie jerked forward but Lucy caught at her hand.

"We can't stop them without hurting him. Let them go now."

Bonnie didn't listen. She was trying to break free.

"JEREMY! Jeremy, wait! Please! Jeremy!"

She was still calling his name, even after he disappeared into the darkness. It was Yuichi's voice that broke her from her stupor_._

"You were right about the power source. This source is you. You've been fighting with yourself all along."

"What have you done?" Lucy asked evenly.

"I didn't..." Bonnie was shaking furiously. "I don't know."

"He's using _your_ power. A boy with non-magical heritage. How is it possible?"

Bonnie covered her face with her hands.

"He was dying!" she said through her sobs. "And I was trying to save him..."

"He was dying... Or he was dead?"

"Lucy, enough," Stefan said calmly.

"You have crossed the line, Bonnie!"

"Stefan's right, that's enough," Yuichi said.

Bonnie felt someone's hands on her wrists. Then she heard Stefan's voice, "Bonnie, look at me. Look at me. We are gonna fix this, do you hear me? You are not alone. And Klaus is not winning this time. Do you believe me?"

Her hands slid down her cheeks. She looked at Stefan's kind face and swallowed her tears.

"Yes."

"We'll take you home," Yuichi said. "Stefan, are you coming with us?"

"No, Elena's at my place... I need to talk to her. See you guys later."

Bonnie watched Stefan go and then turned around to see Damon. The air left her lungs.

She didn't want to fight. She didn't want to talk to him. Her own guilt and her anger at him mixed together wouldn't go well. For a long time it was Elena linking them. Now everything had changed.

Damon was watching her closely but he didn't trust himself to speak. He felt like he had suddenly learnt a lot about himself and about Bonnie. And probably about life in general.

_She can't love Jeremy that much, can she?_

Finally, he spoke, "You've done the stupidest thing ever."

"I will fix it," she said monotonically.

"Care to elaborate, how?"

"I'll kill Klaus and I'll bring Jeremy home."

"Are you out of your mind?" Damon snapped. "You will die!"

"So? That's a chance you were always willing to take."

His face didn't betray his emotions.

"Where did that come from?" he said slowly.

"I'm going home," Bonnie said and looked away.

"Damon will drive us, I think," Yuichi said but she shook her head.

"I'm going alone."

She turned away from Damon and heard his voice again, "Have you ever wondered... I mean isn't it a great coincidence that he fell in love with you _after_ he knew your little secret?"

Bonnie said nothing; she just walked away without looking back.

"That was harsh, man," Yuichi said to Damon.

"Shut the fuck up."

"You are the one who could've cut her some slack. You can understand her, given your obsession with Katherine."

"It's Elena now," Lucy corrected.

"Elena, Katherine or Audrey Hepburn — I don't care. I just wanted to make the point. Okay, I'm going to check on Bonnie. Maybe, she'll date me..."

Yuichi left and Damon turned to Lucy.

"You have some explaining to do, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Like many 'Big City children' Yuichi wasn't keen on forests. He didn't like anything that could damage his clothes or shoes. But desperate times call for desperate measures.<p>

'Poor Bonnie. She was so unhappy. Well, she was unhappy but she sure run fast... Where's she?'

He heard a noise behind him and turned around hoping to see little witch. But, surprisingly, it was Elena. She changed her clothes and even curled her hair.

"Hey. Stefan was going to talk to you. Nice hair."

'I mean if you have time for playing with a curling iron when everyone is so unhappy.'

She smiled.

"Thank you."

Yuichi stepped back slowly. She was watching him as if he was an ice-cream or something like that.

"Are you ok? It's not the best time to play a Little Red Riding Hood. Elena..."

"I'm not Elena. Guess again?"

Yuichi pinched his eyebrows.

"Are you... her long lost twin sister?"

She moved forward and Yuichi felt her fingers gripping his throat. And the next second she felt a stake pressed to her chest.

"I have a trick up my sleeve. Literally. I will drive a stake through your heart. Do you have a heart, Katherine?"

She smiled again.

"Okay. Let's play nice."

She let go of him and stepped back.

"If you're looking for Damon, he's there," Yuichi pointed behind him.

"Actually I was looking for you."

"Why?" he was genuinely surprised. "I don't even know you. I mean, I know that you are a bi... A really extraordinary woman."

"You think you are funny?"

"You think you are scary? I can take you, Katherine. I'm not one of your sweet boys. And you were using Lucy. So..."

"Lucy has made her own choice," Katherine sneered. "I saved her life. And she _betrayed _me."

"Ok. Let the past stay in the past. And let me pass, please."

"I said, I need to talk to you. I came into this town because I've heard what's going on. But I don't intend to stay here."

"Good. Have a safe trip."

Katherine vamped out.

"You are arrogant!"

Yuichi chuckled, he was actually having fun.

"I can allow myself to be arrogant. I'm stronger than you. And I don't need anything from you."

She was watching him angrily and a gentleman in him took over.

"Sorry. That ain't no way to treat a woman. How can I help you?"

"I know who you are," Katherine said smugly. "Isn't it amazing, considering how hard you were trying to keep your secrets?"

"I never kept secrets."

"You are a _soul breaker_."

"I prefer a Master of Dream."

"You know who are you facing?"

"You mean this Klaus guy?"

"You have any idea how dange—"

"Yes, I was told. So?"

"I want you to kill him."

Yuichi stared at her in disbelief. Women. They think if they are beautiful they can demand all they want.

"Okay... You be a good girl and behave and maybe your wish will come true."

"I'm not joking."

"Are you out of your mind?" he finally snapped. "I don't have a death wish. It's not even my fight."

"But you can do it, right?"

"I can _try_ and I can die trying. No, no fucking way. I so love my life."

"You coward."

"Excuse me!" Yuichi cried indignantly. "Maybe we'll talk about how you've been spending the last five hundred years? You hypocrite."

"I want you to kill him!"

'I seriously doubt Damon's taste in women.'

"Katherine, I'm not going to fuck with the Original," he said calmly. "I don't want to die."

"You do this," she said coming closer. "And I'll give you something you want."

He gave a forced laugh.

"Sorry, you are not my type."

She bent closer and whispered something in his ear. Yuichi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you vampires and your Mephisto's temptations..."

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt worth than ever. Jeremy was in great danger. If something happened to him Elena would never forgive her. That meant losing Stefan's friendship. And Lucy was so disappointed in her. Damon had already made his point. And once again Bonnie realized that no matter what happened, the witch was always on her own.<p>

Bonnie was near her home now. When she came closer she saw Elena standing on the porch. Stefan was there as well. Bonnie didn't move. She wasn't ready to look at her friend's eyes. She didn't want to see her anger and pain. Bonnie felt so bad, she was ready to escape.

But Elena lifted her head and saw her. Bonnie didn't know how it happened but the next moment she was in her friend's arms.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Elena whispered. "We will fix it..."

Bonnie closed her eyes crying silently.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

**TBC**


	7. The brightest blaze, an unexpected spark

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! Really, I can't thank you enough! You are the best:)

**Jacal Ste. Worme**, yeah, you're right about Yuichi:). He wanted to be like Damon because Damon is popular with women. So Yuichi was copycatting Damon but it never helped him with Lucy. And unlike Damon Yuichi is a scaredy-cat and he's always too afraid to offend someone. So he can't be as sexy and arrogant and charming as Damon is.

**LaKessy**, I don't really know how Yuichi would look like, sorry:) A handsome man who looks great in the leather jacket? (Damon's influence all the way). But I gave him the name of my favorite Tsuchiya Yuichi (a.k.a. Tuti), that's for sure.

Thank you again, everyone! And don't be mad at Lucy, please. :)

**Chapter seven**

**The brightest blaze, an ****unexpected**** spark**

When you love someone you are blind. When you hate someone you are blind. Damon once loved Katherine, once hated her and he was blind, and he did stupid things. Right now he didn't care about her at all. She was his past, not the present. Unluckily, his bad reputation that had started with Katherine's help didn't die. And, obviously, Lucy Bennett was a proof of that.

"I just wonder," Damon said, looking at Lucy unkindly. "One minute Bonnie and I are okay. Then you come on the scene, you talk to her and Bonnie suddenly hates me. Correct me if I'm wrong but it looks like a typical negative PR campaign."

"I don't want you near her."

Damon scowled. Good, no denial, cut to the chase.

"And who are you to decide? Bonnie is a big girl, she knows better who to play with."

There was no even a trace of a smile on her face.

"You disgust me," she said seriously. "And I can protect my family from someone like you."

He took a slow step towards her and said warningly, "You better watch it."

"I think I can allow myself not to be afraid of an immature vampire who couldn't overcome daddy issues after about a century."

Well, this was new. Damon frowned tilting his head back.

"What's your problem, exactly? Have I ever brought you any harm?"

"I just want you to know that if you are looking for a sacrificial lamb you will not find one in our family."

"What the fuck does it mean?" Damon snarled.

Lucy's face hardened.

"You have to find another way to protect Elena. Or maybe find someone who looks like her. It seems that you are good with a replacement."

"I don't like Elena for her looks."

"I know, you love her for her kindness and strength, cause she's the only kind and strong person ever existed," Lucy said sarcastically. "And of course she is the only person worth saving."

Damon froze. Something was really wrong with Lucy's attitude.

"What did you tell her?" he forced himself to ask.

"I didn't lie to her."

"What did you tell her?" he roared.

"I. Don't. Want. You. Near. Her."

"You bitch — "

"She's not your toy and not your tool!" Lucy shouted. It was rather surprising to see her like this. "You've said you'd always choose Elena, fine. But why is it so surprising that someone will always choose Bonnie? She's my family. And I'm not letting some Katherine's fuck-toy treat her like she's nothing!"

Okay, the bitch is dead. But before that...

"What are you talking about?" Damon said, eyeing her with distrust. "I never treated her this way."

"You wanted her dead."

"I never — "

"You wanted her to kill Klaus no matter what!"

Damon didn't move. Damn, why now? No one remembered that, why did she bring it up?

"How did you know?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, I saw it in your own memory."

"And... you told her?"

"Better. I showed her everything. Yeah, including that lame eulogy joke. It wasn't a secret, right?"

Damon was speechless. For the first time ever his anger couldn't bring him into action.

"Oh, I understand," Lucy raised her hands in a mock surrender. "You didn't think that Elena or Stefan or Alaric would tell her. Because they wouldn't want to hurt her, would they?"

"You are such a bitch..."

"Whatever."

"She hates me because of you," he muttered, staring at her.

"No, Damon. She hates you because of _you_."

"Maybe, you should have shown her the present, not the past."

"It was your choice."

"But it was you who hurt her!"

"It's done," she snapped. "You think I didn't know where it was leading? Your so-called friendship? I know how you treat witches. I've heard about Bree. And Bonnie, she's so giving, so selfless... She would do everything to protect you from the pain. Even if it would burn her from the inside out. Because she would _care_ about you. And you don't deserve it."

Lucy was a terrible parody of a fairy godmother now. But the next moment she fixed her hair and said in a polite tone of voice, "I'm going. No need to escort me."

Damon didn't listen. He didn't even move. The only thing he knew for sure by now was that he had no right at all to be mad at Bonnie for her tears for Jeremy. At least, Jeremy wasn't such a screw-up like Damon was.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you better now?"<p>

Bonnie smiled at Elena.

"Yeah... Thank you for everything."

They were on Bonnie's bed. Elena made Bonnie drink some bourbon that Stefan brought and witch felt dizzy now. The girls barely spoke but it was a surprisingly comfortable silence.

"I still can't believe it," Elena whispered.

"Me neither."

"You think, he's being compelled?"

"I'm sure. He's not himself. God, it's all my fault."

Elena slapped her hand lightly.

"You saved his life. Don't you dare blame yourself."

"Elena, I promise, I will bring him home," Bonnie said in a shaky voice.

"We'll do it together," Elena smiled.

"And this time I'm killing Klaus," Bonnie whispered angrily.

"No, no, no; it can kill you."

"I don't care."

"I do," Elena clutched her forehead. "Both your and Jeremy's lives are equally valuable to me."

Bonnie looked up at her before she could stop herself. And Elena saw the pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"No," Elena pressed. "Tell me."

Bonnie closed her eyes tightly and whispered slowly, "It's just... Damon wanted me to... you know, to defeat Klaus no matter what, right?"

Elena frowned but then a realization hit her.

"Bonnie..."

"Forget it."

"I would have never allowed it!"

Bonnie chuckled.

"Yes, you are the only person who can stop him."

"As if," Elena huffed. "Damon is Damon. He listens to no one."

There was a brief pause and then Elena said calmly, "I told him that we had no future."

"Was he surprised?" Bonnie asked carefully. "I mean, you've told that before..."

"Well, that time... it was after I've kissed him."

_Whoa... _

Bonnie took a quick swallow of bourbon to hide her surprise and choked.

"Oh... Okay."

"I know what you think."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Elena, I will never judge you."

"Maybe you should."

Bonnie blinked and asked doubtfully, "You have feelings for Damon?"

Elena sighed.

"I don't love him. But there was a moment when I thought that it would be easier for me to be with Damon, not Stefan."

"In what universe Damon is less difficult than Stefan?" Bonnie asked reasonably. Stefan was an ideal boyfriend and Damon was a demon.

"I love Stefan, so I have to choose," Elena smiled sadly.

"Sorry, I think you lost me."

"If I was with Damon and he offered me to turn into a vampire I would refuse without any doubt. Even if it meant me losing him. I can't say the same about Stefan. I don't know what I will answer him."

Bonnie watched her intently.

"Elena... You don't want to turn, right?"

"I don't."

"Stefan will never make you — "

"You are right. But I love him so much and I can't bear the thought of leaving him. I know what it's like to lose him..."

Bonnie squeaked and covered her ears with her hands.

"Stop it now! I'm upset enough as it is."

Elena laughed.

"But you'll make me a ring if — "

"Hush!"

"And it should be silver, keep it in your mind!"

"No!"

Elena was still laughing and Bonnie smiled back.

"Thank you."

Her friend nodded.

"I love you, Bonnie. And everything will be okay, promise."

"I love you too."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Bonnie said loudly.

The door opened a crack and Bonnie saw her cousin.

"Hey," Lucy said. "Elena, do you mind if I take over from here?"

"Nope."

She stood up and smiled at Bonnie.

"Stefan will take me to the boarding house. You have a rest."

"Okay."

Elena left the room and Lucy came closer to Bonnie's bed.

"Look, I'm sorry I've snapped at you," Lucy said calmly. "I'm really sorry. But you've made a grave mistake."

"Yes," Bonnie admitted, not taking her eyes of her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Thank you."

"Damn all vampires."

Bonnie lowered her head and then said quietly, "You told me that Katherine saved your life."

"She did... What a lovely bitch she was. You hate her and it clouds your judgment but there's something incredibly magnetic about her. She is like a pure fire sometimes. She fascinated me. Elena lacks that, I must admit. But you don't."

"Ex... Excuse me?"

"In some way you remind me of Katherine."

Bonnie jumped on her bed.

"You didn't just compare me to this bitch!"

"Sorry," Lucy laughed. "I take it all back. You should get some sleep."

Still frowning Bonnie watched Lucy leave her room. When the door closed she put an empty glass on a bedside-table and yawned. Her phone buzzed; Bonnie took it and saw a message from Caroline.

'_Elena told me. I'll be at your place after we deal with these annoying zombies! Don't u worry, we'll kick Klaus's ass. Luv u._'

Bonnie chuckled. Caroline was so optimistic...

But Bonnie felt so much better now. She felt loved.

* * *

><p>Lucy went into the living room and saw Yuichi sitting on a sofa and levitating a tiny origami bird.<p>

"Where have you been?"

He smiled.

"Just walking."

"You were supposed to find Bonnie."

"Yeah... Is she okay?"

"She's better."

"Can I wish her goodnight?"

"No."

"You are jealous."

"Keep dreaming."

Lucy turned around but Yuichi's voice stopped her, "Hey, love."

"What?"

"You really care about her, right?"

"Of course."

"But you barely know her."

"It doesn't matter."

"I see..." he said thoughtfully. "I see."

"What's this all about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing..."

* * *

><p>'<em>We went to help your friends. Zombies are attacking people now. Call me when you wake up. L.<em>'

"Geez."

Bonnie folded a note that Lucy left her and went to the fridge to get some milk. She hated that there was no sun in the sky and she couldn't tell day from night. And now she was a sleepyhead.

After having a cup of delicious coffee Bonnie went to take a shower. She still felt like she was recovering from long sickness. But she was ready to fight.

'I can find Jeremy,' she thought, standing under the hot water. 'I just need something that belongs to him. And when I find him I'll find Klaus.'

She was still preoccupied with her vengeful thoughts when she came back into her dark room wearing her favorite bath gown. Klaus is so dead...

Someone turned on the bedside lamp. Bonnie gave a gasp of surprise and quickly turned around.

"Damon!"

He was half lying on her bed, with his legs stretched out. Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"Are you crazy?" she shouted. "You scared me! What are you even doing here?"

He rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like? I'm waiting for you."

"Get out of my house," she said through clenched teeth.

He chuckled.

"Will you look at this. A feisty little witch..."

Bonnie looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you drunk?"

He gave her a charming smile.

"Nope. Will you drink with me?"

"No!"

"Right, I forgot. You can't drink. Caroline can. _Elena_ can."

She narrowed her eyes.

"So go ask them."

"No."

"Get out."

"I'm good here," he drawled.

"Damon, I'm warning you — "

"Here's the thing, Bonnie, I'm not leaving. But if you want to torture me, by all means go ahead."

She took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"What do you want?"

"I think we should start over."

"What's that, your catchphrase?" she snapped.

"Well, I fuck up often enough, so it could be."

"I don't want you here. I'm done with you."

"You're done with me..." he mocked. "No, I think you haven't even started."

"Go away."

"Come on, let's talk! I'll start. Being the second choice sucks, right?"

Suddenly a vase behind him broke into pieces. Bonnie stepped back trying to catch her breath and Damon scowled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Would it help if I told you that I understand your feelings? No? Fuck, I knew that this line is a total bullshit..."

Bonnie was ready to give him an aneurism any moment. But she didn't want to show that he was able to provoke her.

"Go home and sober up."

"No, Elena and Stefan are home, mourning over Jeremy."

Damon smiled, looking directly into her eyes. It took all Bonnie's strength to remain calm.

"He will be okay," she said through gritted teeth.

"He is okay now, I guess. He's a newborn Harry Potter and I'm pretty sure that he's fucking a hot blonde now."

"Klaus led him into the trap!"

"Of course... Jeremy always was so easy to manipulate. He is so eager to prove that he worth something…"

And Bonnie couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Damon said nothing but his eyes were blazing. And suddenly Bonnie realized that he was dying to have a fight with her. And though it wasn't the best timing she just couldn't help but let him have it his way.

"Why are you so spiteful? You are the last person who can judge anyone! And we talk about Jeremy! He is one of us!"

"What us?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Do I? Personally, I don't give a damn about your boyfriend."

"He's Elena's — "

"I don't give a damn about Elena either," he said coldly.

Bonnie froze. It was almost like something had punched her. It wasn't good if Damon had stopped caring about someone who he claimed to be his humanity.

"You — "

"You know, I've never thought that you were so insecure. I mean you were always so strong..."

She backed towards the door without realizing it.

"Go away."

He shook his head, smiling.

"Nope."

"Do you want me to hurt you?" she asked heavily.

"Why not? I've hurt you, right?"

Bonnie sighed, annoyed.

"That's it, I'm calling Stefan."

"Why?"

"I want him to come here and pick your unconscious body," she said irritably.

The next second Damon was in front of her. Bonnie flinched but didn't step back.

"Go ahead," Damon said. "You can give me your best shot."

"What's gotten into you?" she asked angrily. "Masochistic much?"

His eyes were burning. And he was so hammered...

"Do you remember how many times you set me on fire? Do I hate you for that?"

"Don't you?"

"I don't. I hate your attitude and I hate you hating me, but I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you," she said suddenly. "You wanted to protect Elena. That was the right thing to do. You chose her over me but it wasn't really a hard choice for you, right? The only thing I don't understand is why you came to me with all this fake friendship."

"It wasn't _fake_!" he spat angrily.

She was looking straight into his eyes.

"I will kill Klaus. And if I survive this I don't want you in my life anymore."

"Like it or not, but I am _the part_ of your life."

"Says who?"

He put his hands in her still wet from a shower hair. Bonnie shifted uncomfortably but Damon bent closer and whispered in her ear, "I was ready to let you die for Elena. Yes. The same way I was ready to let _Elena_ die to get Katherine back. That's who I am, Bonnie. You never had any illusions. You told me that I could never fool you. Why are you hurt? You never liked me. I couldn't have even betrayed you because you have never trusted me to begin with. "

"Let me go..."

He was way too close. Bonnie held her breath but her heart was pounding.

"Your bitch cousin had made me think once again why I liked Elena. I don't know, Bonnie. At first, I wanted her because I wanted Stefan back in my life. And if you _ever_ tell him this I will kill you, I swear. I wanted her because she treated me like I was human. I want to be human and that's my worst secret... But right now, more than anything I want _you_ to see a human in me. Because I regret my words about you and this feeling has nothing to do with a vampire in me."

"Damon..."

She was at a loss for words. He was like a total stranger now and still he was like a...

Damon straightened up slowly and looked into her eyes. Bonnie sighed and opened her mouth to say 'It's okay, let's forget it' but she never got the chance. Before she could even blink Damon took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Bonnie froze. That was uncalled for.

'He's mental!'

She tried to break free but Damon held her tightly. Suddenly desperate, she put her hand on his chest to shove him away and his right arm slipped around her waist as he pulled her closer. His kiss deepened and Bonnie stopped struggling. She has been kissed before but not like this. This kiss was possessive. It was hungry. It was 100% Damon-ish.

And suddenly he let her go.

"Wait," he whispered covering his face with one hand.

"Wait?" she repeated indignantly. "What do you mean, wait? I didn't do anything! And you, are you out of your mind?"

He dropped his hand and Bonnie saw his face slowly losing its vampire features. She gasped.

"Damon!"

"Sorry, you are magnetic," there was no trace of regret in his voice.

"Go away!"

"It's okay," he said teasingly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I want you to leave!"

"Denial already?"

Bonnie looked away.

"Just go. Please."

He shrugged.

"Fine..."

She heard the door open and close. When Bonnie lifted her head again she was alone in her room.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll explain the whole Jeremy/Elsa/Raymond/Klaus thing soon :)


	8. Candle burns at both ends

**A/N:** Thank you, everyone, for reading my story and loving Damon and Bonnie! :) Here comes the new chapter

**Chapter eight **

**Candle burns at both ends**

"Nice place. And you are still working. The end of the world and the dark nights don't scare you, huh? But you are right, who needs the sun when we still have electricity."

An old bartender looked at Yuichi skeptically and put down his towel.

"What can I get for you?"

'Southern hospitality. Talk to me, don't you see I'm sad?'

"Bourbon," he said timidly and tapped his fingers on the bar countertop.

"Make it two," a familiar voice sounded behind him.

Yuichi huffed as Damon sat down on the bar stool next to him.

"And here comes the reunion. Finally."

"Missed me?" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, right..."

They were the only customers at the dim bar. The bartender poured bourbon into the glasses and Yuichi at once reached for his drink.

"Where's your witch?" Damon asked in a rather unfriendly way.

"That Caroline girl stopped by Bonnie's place earlier. She told us there were attacks in the downtown. But Bonnie was sleeping, she really needed rest; so Lucy and I went with Caroline. She's cute, by the way."

"Hands off my progeny."

Yuichi's mouth dropped open.

"God... Is she?.. Well, sorry, daddy."

"Why does it sound so wrong?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Yuichi had a brooding look on his face and that was rather unusual. Not that Damon cared.

"I really needed a drink," Yuichi said, mostly to himself.

Damon asked lazily, "So, you're slacking off then?"

"Kinda. What about you? You look wasted already."

Damon sipped his drink and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did you kill someone?" Yuichi said, trying to sound casual.

"No, but I'm close to it."

"Oh come on, hater of humanity. So I hit you with a spell. Well, twice... But it didn't kill you!"

"You ruined our friendship," Damon said and it was hard to tell if he was being sincere or not.

"Right..." Yuichi gave out a small laugh. "The only thing you wanted back then was me opening the tomb."

"Don't pout. And what is wrong with you witches? First you offer your services then act like everyone's using you."

"Here we go..."

Damon stopped him with a short hand wave.

"No, tell me the truth. Were you able to open the tomb?"

"No. It wasn't my spell. And even if I could I wouldn't do it anyway."

"I bet."

Yuichi suddenly got very serious.

"Look, I saw you were damaged. All that babbling about Stefan and Katherine... You weren't that cool, man. I couldn't understand you. You know I would die for Lucy but I would never die to prove her that I am worth something. As I see it, my friend, you would take such a chance. And when I realized it, I for the first time felt really sorry for you."

Damon wasn't impressed. He smirked and said acidly, "You better feel sorry for yourself. You are the one who can't get laid."

"Fuck you, Damon," Yuichi said with a chuckle.

"You wish."

"You are better now."

"Right now?" Damon remembered holding Bonnie in his arms. "Trust me, I'm really good."

"And you care about her."

"I guess. It's strange though."

"You mean it's strange for you to care?" Yuichi asked, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"She is different," Damon shrugged and added quietly, "Sometimes I really don't know how to act around her."

"Please. Don't tell me you didn't hit on her."

"You pitiful creature," Damon said smugly. "Come on, of course I did."

"And?"

"Wanna hear the horny details? Just like old times."

A look of disapproval crossed Yuichi's face.

"Wait, you slept with her?"

"Not yet."

"Well, she doesn't look like that kind of girl. Anyway, she needs to dump your brother first."

Damon choked on his drink.

"What?" he said breathlessly.

"If you really wanna be with Elena, she needs to break up with Stefan."

"Elena?"

"Yes, Elena," Yuichi was getting slightly impatient. "The love of your life, or at least she was several hours ago."

Damon closed his eyes slowly. This fucker...

But he had no one to blame but himself. Damon could tell now with all certainty that he was totally drunk. He almost let his new secret slip.

He could still taste her. He could feel her skin under his fingers. He didn't plan to kiss her, really, he just wanted to get back in her good graces. But he couldn't help it. And her reaction was quite funny.

But it wasn't funny now. It was dangerous. It was the thinnest ice. Because if he let himself to think about Bonnie in that way it would be definitely his goodbye to Elena. And he wasn't that shallow. He promised that he would love Elena forever. So, he was attracted to his little witch. No big deal. If he was honest with himself he'd admit it didn't even start yesterday. It just never was on the surface.

'What am I doing? She's not the one. It's supposed to be Elena.'

But perhaps, if Bonnie was okay with... No. Maybe Elena had forgotten about him and Caroline but that was Caroline. No matter how sweet Elena was she never took Caroline seriously. Bonnie wasn't the same.

'But who cares what Elena thinks?' a new voice asked in his head.

"You know, at first, I thought you liked Bonnie."

Damon clutched his glass a bit tighter and eyed Yuichi suspiciously.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"Well, you were so protective over her. And you always watch her. But Lucy told me Elena looks like Katherine, so you like her — "

"Screw you, I don't like her for her looks!" Damon said, annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Your Lucy is a total bitch, by the way."

"Shut up."

"Why do you even like her? I don't get it."

"Well, she's not a typical _nice_ girl who cares for everyone and tries to help everyone... But if she loves someone, she will do anything for them. She is fiercely loyal. And she's beautiful. And kind — "

Damon scowled at him.

"You know what, you can stop talking right now."

"You asked."

"And I regret it."

Yuichi smiled standing up.

"I need to go back. She's probably looking for me... See you."

"Wait."

Damon put the glass down and turned to Yuichi.

"You tell your dream girl that I will do what I want to do. Tell her she has no right to mess around in other people's business."

"Can I get the whole story?"

"No."

Yuichi frowned.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Just tell her that," Damon spat. "You know me well; I am bad, blah-blah-blah, I only care about my own desires. So she better — "

"I'll tell you what, Damon," Yuichi said in an undertone, leaning closer to him. "You keep your desires in secret. 'Cause one day someone may offer to make your dreams come true. But it could happen in a very ugly way. A simple example: Stefan dies painfully and Elena runs straight into your arms. I bet _even you_ wouldn't be happy. And one more thing: Lucy doesn't make empty threats."

"Neither do I," Damon said warningly.

"There are nice people around you. I assume, you are nice enough yourself for them to like you. Why don't you just let it go and save everyone the suffering?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked heavily.

"I just got an idea that I was right about you and Bonnie. What else could make Lucy mad at you?"

Damon didn't answer.

"I'm going. It was nice to talk. Let's not do it again."

Yuichi walked out of the bar and Damon huffed. Lucy wanted to protect Bonnie. Yuichi wanted to protect Bonnie. What the hell were they thinking?

Damon knew Bonnie was one of the few people who could handle him. She didn't need protection from him. Deep inside he could admit it to himself. And she was stronger than most people he met.

And he missed being close to her. He missed it already.

Maybe it wasn't right. But his loyalty to Elena seemed so irrelevant now. In his almost blind love he forgot what it was like to have a merry life. Bonnie made him feel alive. She was funny, she didn't ignore him, she didn't look at him with pitying understanding eyes. She didn't make him feel guilty. He was really tired of chasing someone who was just _grateful_ for his love.

Whether he was persuading himself or whether he was actually being honest in his drunken stupor, Damon didn't know. But he was sure of one thing. Lucy, Yuichi, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan or even the Klaus Almighty himself won't keep Bonnie away from him. But they can try...

* * *

><p>'Ew. I need therapy.'<p>

Bonnie couldn't understand what the hell had happened. It was like a thrill ride. Scary, not exciting. And she was almost calm after her conversation with Elena! But Damon... Ugh.

There was one thing she always hated about him. Damon Salvatore thought he was allowed to do anything he wanted. If he wanted to kill someone he did so. If he wanted to compel someone he did so. If he wanted to kiss someone he didn't even think twice.

And he chose the right moment. She was so confused she didn't even slap him. Not to mention she didn't set him on fire. But next time...

'Oh no,' Bonnie shook her head furiously. 'There will be no next time. Damon was drunk, he was crazy. Hopefully, he won't even remember.'

_Like hell_.

"Hey."

Bonnie shot up her head and saw Lucy watching her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Have you found anything yet?"

Bonnie looked down at the Grimoire on her lap.

"Nope."

"Okay... And why are you so nervous?"

Bonnie made a high-pitched noise that was supposed to be a laugh.

"I am not."

Lucy made a face at her.

"Gosh. Everyone is acting so strange... Yuichi disappears every five minutes, you look like you've been struck by lightning..."

"Don't be silly."

'_It's so much worse_.'

"Is it about Jeremy?"

"Yes," Bonnie answered hastily. "It's about him."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Not long enough. And we were always too busy dealing with Klaus."

"I see."

"I need to help him," Bonnie mumbled, mentally scolding herself for thinking of Damon when Jeremy was in trouble.

"Hey, can you make more potion?" Caroline asked. She just walked into the room, holding the blood bag in her hand.

"Yes," Bonnie answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired..." Caroline flopped into the chair and sighed. "This is a nightmare. Really. People are so scared... I hope, no one has recognized their dead acquaintances..."

"We have to finish it as soon as possible," Bonnie said heavily.

"We have to stop Jeremy," Caroline gave her friend a worried look. "How is it possible?.."

"I will find the way."

Lucy raised her head to look at her but said nothing.

"I've been thinking about how it had happened," Bonnie said in a whisper. "Witches have warned me... They told me everything came with a price... But I didn't think Jeremy would be the one to pay. I thought I would lose my magic or — "

"But you gave your magic to him," Lucy said evenly. "You were ready to replace him, a life for a life. It was a sacrifice... You performed the magic you never intended to use."

"So..." Caroline said slowly. "Will he be a witch forever?"

"No. Bonnie is his source. He doesn't have his own magic."

"But he can hurt himself now..." Bonnie began flipping through pages furiously.

"Bon," Caroline said in a low voice. "It's Klaus we are talking about..."

"I need something that belongs to Jeremy," Bonnie said closing the book. "Really, what was I thinking? The Grimoire is no help here. I need to find Jeremy and then — "

"That Elsa bitch," Lucy said suddenly. "I'm sure it was her sleep paralysis spell. Don't take her lightly."

"Don't worry. I'm ready to meet her."

"Okay, let's go to the boarding house," Caroline said, clapping her hands together.

"Wha— Why?" Bonnie asked tensely.

"Everyone is there."

'_Everyone? Oh no..._'

"You know what, you go," Bonnie said with an encouraging smile. "I'll stay here and make the potion. I'm afraid we'll need it..."

"Bonnie, I'll make the potion," Lucy smiled kindly. "Go and talk to your friends."

"I — "

"Bonnie," Caroline grasped her arms and looked into her eyes intently. "Don't worry. You won't face it alone. You have us. Let's go and don't be afraid of anything. And I'll drive."

Caroline had the same eyes burning with inspiration when she was convincing Bonnie to drink tequila for the first time. They were twelve then.

"Stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault and everyone knows it."

_Right_, her feeling guilty was the problem with going to the Salvatore house.

"Bonnie," Caroline pressed.

Okay, maybe that kiss was just a stupid dream. Maybe if she just ignored Damon everything would be nice and civil. One way or another she didn't have much choice...

"Okay," she muttered. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>To Bonnie's great relief Damon wasn't home. Neither Elena nor Stefan knew where he was. Bonnie was glad to concentrate on saving Jeremy, not avoiding a crazy vampire.<p>

Everyone in the room was gloomy. Tyler was really tired; apparently chasing zombies got the best of him. Elena was freakishly calm. And Stefan looked like he was ready to kill (that was actually scary).

"Can you break the connection between you and Jeremy?" he asked. "So he can't use your power?"

"I won't even try," Bonnie said.

"Why?"

"Klaus needs him, he wants to use his power. If Jeremy loses this power..."

"He will kill him," Stefan said grimly.

"It's possible. We need to find Jeremy, take him to a safe place. Then I'll deal with Klaus."

"No, you are not doing it. It's out of the question."

"Stefan — "

"He is too strong."

"You know we have to end this," Bonnie snapped. "Otherwise, he will end us."

"I know."

"He's terrorizing the whole town. I can stop him."

Stefan had a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean, your power... You gave it to Jeremy. I really don't understand how but —"

"Have a look at her family history," they heard Damon's cheerful voice. "You know Emily had enchanted some of Jonathan Gilbert toys. Lovely generous witches you Bennetts are."

Bonnie felt her heart leap. Damon entered the room, smiling as if Christmas was all around him.

"Hello, everyone..." he said, looking around. "You know, I like planning the battles too."

"Damon, it's not funny," Stefan said patiently.

"Yes," Damon sighed and sat down next to Bonnie who moved away immediately. "Go on. I'm listening."

"Bonnie was talking about killing Klaus — "

"Yeah, I heard that. But let's move off stupid subjects and — "

"Are you calling me stupid?" Bonnie snapped before she could stop herself.

Damon smiled at her.

"I'm calling you adorable."

"Damon, please — " Stefan began tiredly.

"If you wanna give her to a vampire give her to me. It'll be more fun."

Bonnie shifted but everyone was obviously waiting for her to react so she said impatiently, "Enough of your stupid jokes."

He leaned back against the sofa.

"Jokes, huh..."

"I hate to say it, but we have to face Klaus," Stefan said. "I'll go with you, Bonnie. We'll stop him together."

"Oh my god," Elena whispered, lowering her head.

"You are barking mad."

Bonnie knew she couldn't breathe freely until they get rid of Klaus. But she could understand both Elena's and Damon's feelings. She spoke, trying to choose her words carefully, "Stefan, you can help me if you take Jeremy home. But I have to deal with Klaus alone."

"I have my reasons to be there."

"You are better than that," she said hotly, "Just leave it to me. And you know, we still need to protect people from attacks. So stay — "

"Look at this," Damon drawled. "You have already decided for everyone."

"It's logical," Bonnie said crossly.

"It's fucking suicidal."

She shot him a murderous look but Damon just glared back at her.

"What?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" she asked acidly

"As a matter of fact, I do. Let's move to Alaska."

"Very funny!"

"Okay. Maybe, not Alaska. Let it be Hawaii."

"Why don't you go there right now," Tyler muttered.

"Caroline, teach your dog to behave. Or I will."

"You bas — "

"Damon, stop making everyone mad at you!" Stefan said.

"Stop being stupid then."

"We have no other choice!" Bonnie exclaimed angrily.

"You have no choice but to be stupid?" Damon smirked. "Well, that explains a lot..."

"We have no choice but to kill Klaus," she snapped. "It's for your sake too."

"Do I have to tell this to myself when I attend your funeral?"

Bonnie was furious. So now he was concerned. Please, he just wanted Elena to think he was being noble.

She looked at her best friend and asked, "Elena, you brought something of Jeremy's belongings, right?"

Elena stood up.

"Yes, I brought his t-shirt. It's in my purse."

"Good. I'll start right now..."

Bonnie rose to her feet but Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her seat. His touch made her flinch and he felt it but was too annoyed to gloat. Bonnie took air into her lungs and said, "The conversation is over."

"Stefan is staying here," he said, his voice serious. "But I'm going with you."

"Damon — " Stefan began but Damon didn't take his eyes off Bonnie.

"It's logical," he repeated her words.

He was still holding her hand. Bonnie felt her skin warm under his fingers. Her anger was gone and she suddenly felt lightheaded. It was hard to breath. Damon's expression changed to one of surprise and then worry.

"Are you okay?"

It was when Caroline saw Bonnie shaking and rushed to her side.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie heard her friend's voice but she could see clearly only Damon's face. Then everything went black.

"She has a nosebleed," Caroline gasped. "Why?"

"Bonnie!" Tyler reached for her but Damon growled, "Move aside! She needs air."

Bonnie's eyes were half-closed. She didn't respond to her name and it was hard to tell if she was still conscious. Damon took her carefully into his arms.

"What's happening?" Elena asked coming closer.

"I'll tell you what's happening," Damon said severely. "Your little brother wherever he is, is casting a spell."

* * *

><p>"What are you hiding? Tell me <em>now<em>!"

Yuichi looked around in desperate hope to see Bonnie but apparently Lucy and him were alone in the Bennett's house.

"You are acting strange. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill Klaus," he answered, matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"Like I said. Look, where's Bonnie?" he sat down on the couch.

Lucy gave him a suspicious look but answered, "She's at Stefan's place. She fainted; I suppose, Jeremy casted another channeling spell. Now tell me what's wrong."

"He is not a warlock, he doesn't know how to use the energy," Yuichi said, ignoring the last bit. "So his work is messy. And he's compelled, I'm sure. He's draining Bonnie's powers without realizing that he's killing her. Lucy, she won't last long."

He had voiced her own worst fears.

"Can we break the link?" she asked without hope.

"Bonnie created it. She must be the one to break it."

"Any other options?"

"We kill Jeremy."

"Or?"

"Or we kill the compeller."

Lucy was furious.

"Going after Klaus is suicidal!"

"Why?" he said slowly. "You have me."

She sat on the couch next to him. Yuichi gave her a half-smile but she didn't smile back.

"What's wrong? You are not being serious, right?"

"I am serious," he answered, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. Lucy felt his skin was hot as if he had a fever.

"Tell me, what's wrong," she said calmly. "Come on..."

"You are imagining things," he chuckled, closing his eyes.

She shook her head slowly.

"Am I? You hate fighting! And now you're willing to risk your life for strangers?"

"Love, I'm like Bryan Adams. And everything I do... I do it for you."

She smacked him but that didn't stop him from smiling.

"Trust me, you don't have to!"

He opened his eyes and gave her a weird look.

"You wanna leave this town?"

"I can't leave Bonnie."

"And I can't leave you."

He planted a kiss on the back of her hand and pulled her closer towards him but she stopped him by placing her fingers against his lips.

"I have a boyfriend," she reminded him.

His dark eyes twinkled.

"You're like a broken record sometimes. You've been repeating these words over and over for the last ten years. Of course, there were different boyfriends."

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked slowly, but her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"When did you meet the last one?" he asked with fake concern. "Last week?"

She didn't say anything. Yuichi bent over to kiss her and this time she didn't turn her face away.

* * *

><p>Bonnie bolted awake. She found herself lying on the unfamiliar bed. In the dark and unfamiliar room. Slightly disoriented, she moved in the bed, trying to push scratchy sheets and the blanket away.<p>

After she climbed out of bed Bonnie saw she was still fully clothed. But her shoes were missing. Not pausing to look around or switch the light on she reached for the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open.

The corridor was dimly lit. Bonnie blinked and recognized the familiar interior of the Salvatore house.

"Thought I heard a noise."

Bonnie let go of the door knob and turned around to see Damon.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice groggy.

"Don't walk barefoot," Damon said.

She rubbed her eyes trying to focus.

"Where's everyone?"

"They left. Stefan and Elena are sleeping."

"I need to get back home..."

"Stay here," Damon said, stepping closer. "Elena called Lucy."

"Oh... What time is it?"

"It's two past midnight. You need rest, go back to sleep."

She felt weak but a mere thought of more sleeping somehow made her head spin.

"Damon, I'm hungry."

He looked at her amused but she was watching him with serious face.

"Okay... Just put your shoes on."

She found her shoes near the bed. Damon beckoned her and she followed him down to the kitchen.

"Your house is creepy," she said, not afraid to look tactless.

"A vampire's house, honey."

"I'm a witch. Still there's no bats nesting on my ceiling."

He smirked and waved at the kitchen counter and chairs facing it.

"Go sit over there."

"Okay."

"Isn't it unhealthy to eat late at night?" Damon said teasingly.

"Night, day... There's no difference now."

"I have to agree with you here. All this blue twilight is starting to get annoying."

"If a vampire misses the sun..." she said coyly as Damon checked the fridge.

"That's right."

He took out a grilled steak covered with plastic wrap and gave her a sideway glance.

"Um... Did Elena cook this?" Bonnie asked abruptly, pointing at the plate in his hand.

"Does it matter?" Damon smiled.

"No, not really."

"Good. Actually Stefan cooked today. But — no bunnies, I promise."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't care, I'm hungry."

That was really nice and surprising to see a domestic Damon. Not domestic violent, just domestic.

"Sorry I woke you up," Bonnie said, not moving while Damon was setting the table.

"I didn't sleep. Here you go."

"Thanks," she took the fork, trying not to smile. It seemed though, that Damon could read her thoughts.

"I just heated some food," he said rolling his eyes. "I don't plant trees and sing with the birds."

She was grinning openly now.

"Damon, coming from you it's just the — "

"Just stop talking," he hissed and she chuckled but didn't say anything else.

Bonnie ate in silence. Damon who sat next to her was watching her every move. It was rather unnerving but Bonnie was trying to hide it.

"I want you to break the link," he said abruptly.

"I don't know how," she calmly answered, not taking her eyes off of the plate.

"Figure it out then."

"Not before Jeremy is safe."

"You are getting weaker."

"I'll manage somehow."

"He's not worth it."

Bonnie lifted her head slowly, "He is."

Damon's face darkened.

"Do you love him?"

"Do you love Elena?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Mind your own business."

He glared at her and Bonnie who was annoyed as well mentally called him a big baby.

"Stefan is agree with me," she said crossly.

"Stefan doesn't matter. Or you think his opinion is more important than mine?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"That's my line."

She sighed, exasperated.

"I just want to protect everyone."

"Everyone..." he paused and asked thoughtfully, "Including me?"

"Well, yes!"

Damon stared at her.

"So you care about me now?"

"Of course I care about you!"

She put her knife and fork down and looked at silent Damon who was being so unreasonable.

"Why does it bother you? Me sharing powers with Jeremy won't stop me from killing Klaus."

He got mad again.

"God, you're so fixated on it!"

"Isn't it what you want?"

"Are we having this conversation again?"

"No, I didn't mean it that — "

"Because I would like to skip all this talking and get straight to the final part."

Bonnie felt her face getting hot. She opened her mouth to speak and immediately closed it. Damon smirked at her behavior.

"You really wanted to pretend that it never happened?"

"What about you?" she asked carefully.

He smiled.

"Just because I don't walk around singing 'I kissed a witch and I liked it' doesn't mean I didn't kiss the witch. Doesn't mean I didn't like it."

Bonnie sprang to her feet.

"Night, Damon."

"Wait, I'll walk you back. And show you my room, just in case..."

"I'll find my way!"

"Don't worry, I can control my urges!" he said to her back.

She didn't even answer. Damon heard her go back to the guest room and close the door. Bonnie indeed was adorable. And so confused.

Several minutes later Damon was lying in his bed with hands behind his head. He was smiling to himself, remembering again and again Bonnie's voice filled with indignation, "Of course I care about you!"

**TBC**


	9. A new Joker

**Chapter nine **

**A new Joker**

Bonnie was dreaming and she knew it. In her dream she was in a beautiful chamber, with the antique furniture, the red velvet curtains and the mahogany walls. Her eyes could take in every detail. It was strange enough but she got used to having realistic dreams lately. This place didn't seem familiar and Bonnie felt she shouldn't be here.

"Welcome, darling."

How predictable.

She slowly turned around to see Klaus sitting in a chair. He was smiling looking at her.

"It was rather hard to get to you. I have to thank Elsa."

"Are you invading my dreams now?" Bonnie asked coolly.

"Actually, I'm constructing this dream."

She furrowed her brow trying to understand what his point was. She couldn't attack him now, it was obvious, but he couldn't kill her either.

"What do you want?"

He raised one eyebrow.

"You are really going to die this time. Do you understand it?"

Bonnie took a step towards him. She felt the floor vibrate beneath her feet but paid no attention to that.

"Okay. But let Jeremy go."

His mouth twitched with amusement.

"Are you serious? No, I don't think so."

"Then I'll stop you."

Klaus shook his head slowly. Bonnie's vision went blurry for a second and she blinked.

"That's where your suffering began. You wanted to be my enemy. Why do you think Jeremy is with me now? You were so naive."

"What?"

"You and Stefan are so alike. He thought he could escape. You thought I would let you live. And you both don't have a ghost of a chance to stand against me."

"You didn't attack me," she said, her voice quivering with fury. "You aimed at Jeremy."

"But wasn't it the easiest way?.. Elsa was ordered to capture your boyfriend. She is rather talented and _very_ creative. And Jeremy was so easy. Not to mention, he was broken already. Poor boy saw dead people. He thought he was going crazy..."

Bonnie closed her eyes to hide her emotions but opened them quickly.

"Elsa was a good listener," Klaus said, watching her. "And Jeremy was telling her things he couldn't tell you... My dear witch had figured things out soon enough. When she told me what had happened I was so amused. Saint Bennett had performed necromancy."

"You know nothing," she spat out.

"I never even hoped you'd surprise me like that," he muttered. "And this boy —"

"Let him go."

His smile suddenly faded. Bonnie felt unsteady — the floor was shaking violently. But she had to keep her eyes on Klaus.

"You don't even get what your problem is. You see, there's no man who wants a powerful girlfriend. All men always were and always will be seeking the power for themselves. And some blind ignorant bitches who think they can change something that's out of their hands or stop someone who's obviously stronger I despise the most. Bonnie, becoming my enemy was your biggest mistake."

Bonnie clenched her fists.

"_Your _biggest mistake was messing with my friends," she said angrily.

Surprisingly, he looked pleased. Really, this vampire was beyond Bonnie's understanding. Klaus chuckled.

"So loyal. So afraid of losing someone you love. That's why you will lose everyone. When Jeremy breaks (and that will be soon enough) I'll kill him. Then I'll kill Elena. Then your blonde vampire friend. Then her werewolf. Your Daddy when he comes back home. And probably if I feel this way I will slaughter the whole town. And _then_ I'll send you somewhere you truly belong. At the stake."

The floor finally cracked under her feet. And then she was falling, and there was a terrible moment when Bonnie realized there was a consuming fire around her. She was burning.

* * *

><p>Damon was awakened by the smell of smoke. He crinkled his nose and sat up in his bed, feeling confused. Then he rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. <em>Stubborn. Witch.<em>

Buttoning his shirt, Damon made his way down the stairs and saw Bonnie standing next to the table in the living room.

She was burning. She was burning Jeremy's T-shirt in the metal bowl. Damon felt like hitting something.

"What the hell could have happened in the last three hours?" he asked irritably.

Bonnie didn't look at him. She slowly lifted her hands and the flames rose higher, following her fingers. Her eyes were fixed on the bowl. Damon scowled.

"Aren't you going to answer? Hello? Bonnie?"

"Hello. Maniac."

Damon cocked his head in confusion.

"Are you picking on me?"

She didn't even bother to answer. Damon came closer.

"What are you doing?" he said in a low voice.

"I need to find Jeremy."

"Yes, it's obvious! Why now?" he looked at her closely and frowned. "What the hell had happened? You look... scared."

She flinched but didn't look up.

"I'm... I'm not scared."

"You're lying," he said accusingly. His eyes were burning as he watched her suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie scoffed.

"Everything is wrong."

"I thought we agreed to wait."

"I never said that."

"So you've decided to go it alone?"

"Right."

"Are you _stupid_?"

"I hope not."

"Will you fucking look at me?"

She dropped her hands. Damon saw the fire in the bowl go out.

"You are losing it," he said quietly. "Am I right?"

"I need to find him," she said and her voice broke. Damon knew she wasn't talking about Jeremy now. "I need to stop him. Before it's too late."

"You are not yourself."

She shut her eyes. Damon saw she was frightened but he didn't get why. Three hours ago he was teasing her and she was okay. What was wrong now?

"Is the spell affecting you? Or is it the fog?"

She shook her head silently.

"Then what is this?" he demanded impatiently.

Again she said nothing. After a minute or so Damon put his hand on her shoulder and when Bonnie didn't move he stepped forward taking her in his arms. He still wanted to hear answers, though, it seemed she wasn't going to talk anyway. But no matter how good he felt holding her his worry didn't fade.

Bonnie didn't shove Damon away; it was okay to be comforted now. Soon enough everything could be different, she could be alone. She held her breath, letting her tears fall, hoping desperately Damon wouldn't feel it.

"You know, I really don't like to see you that sad. It's disarming, I can't even yell at you."

"Thank you for caring," she mumbled, stepping back. Damon's hand brushed her hair as he let her go reluctantly.

"Bonnie, I —"

He stopped himself when he heard footsteps. Bonnie saw Stefan enter the room and went back to casting the spell.

"You," Damon glared at his brother. "Do this 'Stefan talk' thing. Now."

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, looking at Bonnie worriedly.

"I'm trying to locate Jeremy," Bonnie answered, her voice perfectly normal now.

"She wanted to go alone. So, little brother, you tell her to stop," Damon said.

Bonnie looked at him indignantly and the flames in the bowl shot up. Damon watched the fire dancing between her fingers and asked curiously, "Isn't it burning you?"

"No, it's okay," she answered snidely. "You wanna try?"

Stefan chuckled and Damon gave him a dirty look.

"She's telling a vampire to put his hand in the fire. She's officially mad. You understand she can't fight Klaus?"

"'She' is still here," Bonnie said, her smile gone. She closed her eyes and muttered, "I need to call Lucy, ask for her assistance. And she'll bring the potion so you can protect yourself."

'And the kick-ass witch is back,' Damon thought sourly. 'Was she really crying ten minutes ago?'

Stefan took a quick glance at his brother and said calmly, "I still think I should come with you..."

"Well, maybe it —" she suddenly opened her eyes and whispered, "I can feel him."

"Jeremy?"

"Yes. I can go now."

Stefan looked confused.

"Wait, don't you need a map?"

Bonnie shook her head, clicked her fingers and the fire disappeared.

"No, I know where to go. Okay, now I'm calling Lucy. Oh, I think I left my purse upstairs."

She rushed past Salvatore brothers, determination written on her face, and Damon grimaced. He didn't like it. First, she was trembling, she was crying, she was evidently scared and now she looked like she wanted to finish things no matter what it cost her. From Stefan's brooding look it was easy to tell that his little brother shared Damon's fears.

"She's on edge," Stefan whispered. "Her emotions got the best of her..."

"Let's stop her," Damon whispered back. "She can't just go. Talk to her."

"She won't listen to us..."

"Then tell Elena to talk to her."

"I'm afraid Elena is too worried about Jeremy," Stefan said sadly. "She might not be able to find the right words."

"Bonnie is her best friend. She needs to talk her out of this!"

Stefan said nothing. Deep down Damon knew Bonnie wouldn't listen to anyone but he was too stubborn to let it go. Bonnie was a fool for not breaking her connection with Jeremy. That link was affecting her. Too much pain because of some stupid teenager who was charmed away by some psychotic Nordic chick.

Bonnie returned quickly and sat down on the couch not looking at Stefan and Damon. Her lips were pressed together and she was clenching her fists without realizing it.

"Bonnie, why don't you calm down?" Stefan said gently. "You know we all care about Jeremy —"

Damon scoffed.

"Speak for yourself."

"It's not just about Jeremy," Bonnie said. "Klaus won't stop, he's going to kill everyone I care about. My family, my friends. He won't show mercy."

"Who told you that?" Damon asked, frowning.

"He did. He invaded my dream."

Damon was livid now. Stupid noble girl.

"He's just playing with you!" he spat angrily. "Why the hell did you believe him?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"And why would he lie? What can possibly stop him?"

Damon didn't answer. He suddenly felt angry for another reason.

Klaus had invaded Bonnie's dream. Even the witches can't always control their dreams and a vampire could create a nightmare hard to fight.

About twenty minutes later they heard the doorbell ring. Stefan went to open the door and came back followed by Lucy and Yuichi.

"I need coffee right now," Yuichi mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong, Bonnie?"

"I've brought the potion," Lucy said, handing the bag to Stefan. She looked sleepy too. "Hope, there's enough. So, what about Jeremy?"

"I can feel him now," Bonnie said, rising to her feet.

"Good. Can you break the link?"

"No. But I will find him and then I'll deal with Klaus."

"Nope," Yuichi said. "I will."

Stefan and Bonnie looked at him in surprise and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Please," he sneered. "You are afraid of your own shadow. Since when did you get into the warrior mode?"

Bonnie blinked, snapping out of her surprise, and said mildly, "Thank you but you don't realize who we're dealing with. You see Klaus is almost —"

"Invincible? So I've heard."

"I know the way to kill him," Bonnie said, frowning in confusion.

"Power-channeling."

"Right."

"You will die."

He said that in a calm and confident voice. Bonnie felt her body go numb.

"And he will survive it," Yuichi added. "A hybrid, Bonnie. That means he's stronger than ever. And you — you are the energy source for a human. That means your powers are not stable. Put two and two together and get it finally — you will die for nothing."

Damon saw panic on Bonnie's face. At that moment he realized she wasn't surprised to hear she would die. She just didn't like the fact she wouldn't take Klaus with her. And Damon decided that she would leave his house over his dead body. He also could be stubborn if he wanted to.

"I'll take the risk," Bonnie pressed, looking at Yuichi.

He said nothing, just chuckled quietly. She suddenly felt like a student who gave a teacher the wrong answer.

"But if I can't kill him —" she started hotly and Yuichi smiled.

"What were you going to say? If you can't kill him no one can?"

"Stop fooling around," Damon said, eyeing Yuichi skeptically. "You wanna kill Klaus? You have my blessing. Go ahead and bring me his head."

"Damon," Stefan said warningly.

"What? He wants to kill Klaus! Let him do it!"

"I want to kill Klaus too," Bonnie said matter-of-factly.

"Why bother? He is suggesting. No one needs to die."

Bonnie felt a flush of anger. He would never learn.

"Yuichi can die," she said through gritted teeth. "And, please, don't tell me you'll write him an eulogy."

Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Will you ever let it go?"

"Why should she?" Lucy said sharply.

"Keep your mouth shut," Damon snapped.

"Stop treating witches like trash."

"Lucy, don't," Bonnie said nervously. "It doesn't matter..."

Damon huffed, staring at her. "Un-fucking-believable... What exactly doesn't matter, _witch_? Just look at you, you are siding with someone you barely know and —"

"She's my cousin!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"She doesn't know you!"

"And you do?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "You didn't even treat her like Elena's best friend, for you she was just a weapon."

"Bonnie, it isn't true!" Stefan said, taken aback.

"You know what your problem is?" Damon said, glaring at Lucy. "You are the one who was played by a vampire. Katherine was using you."

"You would know."

"Bonnie, we care about you," Stefan sounded upset.

Bonnie nodded, a bit confused.

"I know. Don't worry, Stefan, I'm not mad at you..."

"Right. 'Cause Stefan is always a good boy."

"Well, he didn't want her dead."

"Lucy, really, that's okay..."

"Look, Damon didn't think clearly back then..."

"I don't need you to protect me, little brother!"

"You know what?" Yuichi said loudly. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. "You guys keep shouting at each other, meanwhile I'll go and kill Klaus. I'll be back in an hour."

He rubbed his eyes again and added unhappily, "You really are something. Will anyone at least ask me how I'm going to kill him? Aren't you interested?"

"I don't care," Damon said, still angry at both Bennett witches. "Just do it."

Lucy was silent, Bonnie was looking at Damon furiously. Yuichi turned to Stefan and the younger Salvatore cleared his throat hastily.

"How can you do it?"

Yuichi beamed at him and said in a confiding manner, "I have a rare ability. I can reach the soul of a supernatural being. And break it. Like literally."

Bonnie frowned.

"Klaus doesn't have a soul to begin with."

"No, he doesn't have morals. That's different. But he has a soul. All vampires do. It keeps them sane. It gives them the ability to feel."

"But they can... you know, _not feel_ if they want to," Bonnie mumbled, suddenly blushing. She couldn't tell why she was embarrassed.

"I believe it's wearing off after some time. Right, Damon?"

"No," Damon answered testily. But after a little hesitation he added, "Not with everyone..."

Bonnie looked at him and he held her gaze.

"Klaus may have a strong body," Yuichi spoke again, "but everyone's strength is measured by his weakest spot. If I break his soul he wouldn't be invincible anymore. And what matters most he wouldn't be able to regain his powers again."

Bonnie swallowed and said hurriedly, "I don't see how it's possible."

"I can weaken the supernatural in him. If I succeed you can finish him off without any harm to yourself. "

"But what if you fail?" Bonnie said quietly.

Yuichi frowned.

"Well... That would be bad."

"Have you ever done that before?"

"Um, no, but..."

"That's it," Bonnie shook her head. "You can't risk your life."

"Look, I once did a summoning spell to bring the soul back into the body. It can't be more difficult."

"Isn't it polar opposite?"

"Yes, but it requires the same amount of energy."

"And still —"

"Damon, back me up here, will you?"

"The loser is right. His plan is less stupid than yours."

The warlock grimaced.

"That was a very insulting way to show your support."

Bonnie looked at Yuichi intently.

"Why are you so ready to fight him?"

"I'll walk away if you and Lucy will do the same."

"I have no choice," Bonnie said grimly. "He won't leave me alone."

"Too bad then."

"But you barely know us."

"He knows me well enough," Damon cut in.

"Which only makes matters worse!"

"You are so trying my patience, Bennett."

"Bonnie, don't worry about me," Yuichi said. "You have someone to worry about."

"But —" Bonnie hesitated and then looked at her cousin. Lucy shrugged.

"Accept his offer," Damon said. "For Jeremy."

Bonnie smirked.

"So you're worried about Jeremy now."

"I never said that," Damon answered coolly. "But you are and that the only thing that matters."

"Elena is awake," Stefan said suddenly. "I'm gonna fill her in..."

He went upstairs. Yuichi looked around and said conversationally, "So... Nice place. Um, what about coffee, Damon?"

"The kitchen is that way," Damon said, pacing.

"Okay..." Yuichi sighed and Bonnie raised her head to look at him.

"I'll help you," she said calmly. "Come on."

Damon cast a quick glance at her but Bonnie didn't look back. She led Yuichi into the kitchen.

"I need a beautiful cup," Yuichi said, opening the door of the cupboard.

"Your powers are unique and amazing and everything. But how can you be so sure it will be enough?"

"Look, is there any Starbucks nearby?" Yuichi frowned as he checked the coffee machine.

"No. I was saying —"

"How come you're so noble?" he asked looking up at her. "You know, I was little when my dad told me that I'm a warlock. He asked me not to mess with dark energy. He made me swear it. I never thought about fighting the vampires. Never thought there were witches like you, Bonnie. You are like a fictional character, you know, so brave and selfless. Seriously, all you need to do your age is drink, party, kiss and tell, have a romantic picnic with a plaid blanket —"

"A _plaid blanket_?"

Yuichi smiled, pouring milk into his cup.

"It's classic."

"It's lame," Bonnie grinned at him.

"Just enjoy your lifetime," he said. "Coffee?"

"Nope."

Yuichi suddenly froze with a teaspoon in his hand.

"Did I sound like an old man right now?"

She was smiling again.

"Maybe..."

"Ouch."

Bonnie watched him stirring sugar into his cup and then said quietly, "Sometimes I feel like there's no tomorrow for me. Like I'm supposed to die."

"I know this feeling. Well, we need to remember that we are mortal and not all-powerful. A delusional witch is a disaster."

Bonnie looked away, fighting the tight sensation in her throat. Yuichi lowered his voice, "Sometimes it's overwhelming, right? You feel so powerful, you wanna do something really great or something really _bad_. And the power inside you, it feels like it would rip you to pieces. But you are still human. And there's only so much you can take."

"Why are you helping me?" Bonnie whispered.

"You are a witch and I'm a warlock. I know how you feel."

"Oh, that's why."

Yuichi shook his head, grinning.

"Nah, not really. The real reason is because I'm _madly_ in love with your cousin."

**TBC**


	10. A new Joker part two

**Chapter ten **

**A new Joker (part two)**

Raymond was bored. After spending years, _ages_ in the big cities being stuck in some lame small town which was famous for its slow life and slow people... Well, that sucked. He really couldn't understand Klaus's obsession with Stefan's friends. Personally, Raymond felt like he was wasting his time here.

Elsa, on the contrary, was having fun. She liked the game and she liked to play with Jeremy. Damn those always so twisted hoodoo-voodoo bastards. And he thought Greta was difficult.

Right now they were in the old theatre building. So lame. Elsa said the place was perfect for doing magic. So, instead of staying at the hotel they were spending their time surrounded by dusty chairs. Klaus was entertaining himself by draining humans. Raymond was_ bored_.

As for Elsa...

"Will you stop staring at me?"

He sighed, unfolding his arms.

"I'm tired of gazing at decorations. Look, maybe I can go back to the hotel?"

Elsa tucked her silver locks behind her ear. She was sitting in the chair and reading a big black book. Probably, some magical crap. Pale as death Jeremy was sleeping in a chair near her.

"Ask Klaus."

"He's busy. He's feeding. Again."

She smirked.

"What's wrong? You sound... displeased."

He looked around.

"Hate this place. When will you kill the witch?"

Elsa's mouth curved into a slight smile.

"Hey. Think about Jeremy's feelings."

Raymond laughed, shaking his head.

"You _are_ a bitch..."

"Elsa," Jeremy mumbled faintly.

Elsa shut the book and smiled at him.

"You awake?"

Jeremy rubbed his forehead, straightening in his chair.

"Did I dose off?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, but it's okay. Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head, a pensive look on his face.

"Baby?"

"I feel her."

"Excuse me?"

"Bonnie... She's getting closer."

Elsa put the book away and rose to her feet.

"She's here?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. I mean, no. But she knows I'm here."

"Oops," Raymond said, unimpressed.

"So she's found us," Elsa's eyes flickered.

"Elsa, what will Klaus do?" Jeremy said in a whisper. "Will he hurt her?"

"No!" she exclaimed, kneeling before him and taking his face in her hands. "No, I won't let it happen. But we have to explain her everything. She will know the truth. She'll understand."

"But she was scared... She didn't want it... She thought it was unnatural..."

"Jeremy, it's okay to be scared. But she will understand."

He lowered his gaze, doubt written all over his face.

"Hey..." Elsa whispered gently. "It's Bonnie. You remember she was going to die? Because Damon and Stefan wanted her to. How is it right? How is it natural?"

"I... I..."

"She_ saved _you. And now you can save people you love."

"But Bonnie..."

"Including Bonnie."

He looked at her sadly.

"I still care about her. Doesn't it bother you?"

She chuckled and tilted her head to the side.

"Jeremy, I love you. That's the reason why I will never let her be hurt."

"But what about Klaus?"

Elsa looked away.

"I... I hope, I'll have enough power..."

"You can have mine," Jeremy said quickly and grabbed her hand. "You can do that channeling thing again."

"But —"

"No, I want you to be safe. We can protect everyone."

She sighed deeply.

"Okay. But stop me when you feel weak."

Raymond watched them holding hands and going all hocus-pocus once again. Jeremy was shaking violently, it appeared that channeling shit was getting too much for him. When Elsa was done he collapsed into the chair unconscious.

"You know I'm a vampire. I drink blood. But even I think that was disgusting."

Elsa shrugged.

"I love the feeling. And I love Jeremy, he's so giving. A very rare quality in men."

Raymond huffed.

"Poor boy. Will you stop messing with his mind? Not to mention, his memories..."

She pouted her lips.

"Maybe... Do you think she's alone? The witch."

"I bet Stefan's coming as well," Raymond smirked. "Maybe, I should go and greet him."

"And his brother."

"Always wanted to meet him. What's so special about that Damon guy?"

"Oh, nothing, trust me," Elsa checked her perfectly polished nails. "When I was looking into Stefan's memories I saw his brother there. He's pathetic. Well, Stefan is pathetic too."

"You don't really like men, right? Daddy issues?"

She gave him a crooked smile.

"That too. I'll take the witch. Will you tell Klaus?"

"I've told you, he's busy. I don't want to bother him."

"Okay. Here we go then?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie wanted to cover her ears and run away. But it would be really weird and she was fed up with the weirdness. So she was sitting in the Salvatore living room and timidly watching the usual scene — Elena didn't want to be protected.<p>

"I'm going with you. And I'm not about to have a long discussion!"

"There will be no discussion at all," Damon said. "Stefan, lock her up."

"Elena, please, I want you to be safe," Stefan spoke.

"I can help you," Elena said to her boyfriend. Damon scoffed.

"You'll be useless. And no one will have time to protect you."

"Damon!"

"What? You thought it, I voiced it."

Elena looked at him in indignation and Bonnie tiredly covered her eyes with her hand. She didn't feel very good and all this arguing was getting on her nerves.

"There will be my brother, my best friend and my boyfriend!" Elena said. "I will go!"

"Why don't you wait in the car?" Yuichi offered weakly. He didn't look comfortable. Maybe, he wasn't used to seeing people shouting at each other all the time.

Elena's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm not a child!"

"Stefan, once again. Lock her up."

"Stop doing this," Elena snapped, stepping towards Damon. "You don't understand what I feel."

His face darkened.

"And I don't want to."

"Oh, Damon's feelings. Dangerous ground," Bonnie mumbled and everyone looked at her. She scowled. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud."

Damon made an impatient gesture but Bonnie didn't look at him. Like he would remember her presence when Elena was in the same room with them. Now, where _those_ thoughts came from? Bonnie pressed her lips together. She was getting weaker. She could feel it, it was almost like her power was slipping away.

"Bonnie," Elena said, frowning. "What was that about?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Sorry. I feel tired."

"Guess why," Lucy whispered.

"Elena, that's rather stupid of you to be so stubborn," Damon said.

Yuichi smiled at Bonnie, "You have beautiful hands."

She smiled back. Oh, sweet youth...

"Stop hitting on her!" Lucy muttered.

"Finally jealous?"

"You think now is the time?" Damon snapped.

"Well, sorry to interrupt_ your_ important talk," Yuichi raised his eyebrows. "Look, if you are so worried about Elena, maybe you both should stay here? I mean, it'll be good if we start going before Bonnie is dead. And Jeremy is, you know, human. How long do you think he will last? And I'm losing my courageous mood."

Damon's eyes lit with anger.

"If you think you're funny —"

"I don't think so," Yuichi said, standing up. The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed and everyone else went silent. "I _think_ we're wasting time. And if you care about someone besides Elena you will..." he sighed and turned to Elena. "Look, I'm not saying it's wrong to care about you. But it's not you who is in danger right now, so..."

Elena was clearly offended.

"I just want to make sure my brother and my friends are okay. If you were in my place would you stay at home?"

"Let's go," Bonnie got to her feet.

"Bonnie..." Stefan started.

"No. I can't stay here anymore."

She wanted to save Jeremy. And she was past the Salvatore drama.

"I'm going with you," Elena said.

Bonnie suddenly froze and gasped.

"Bitch!"

"Bonnie!" Elena cried in shock.

"Well, that's new," Damon was amused.

Everyone stared at the witch in disbelief, but Bonnie paid no attention to them. She was beyond furious. Her vision was fogged but she could feel with every fiber of her being _what_ Jeremy was doing with her power. Bonnie snapped out of her trance and spat furiously, "She's channeling him! Taking his powers!"

"She — Elsa?" Yuichi frowned. "Jeremy?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck, it's gonna kill him," Yuichi rushed towards the door and Bonnie ran after him.

"What's going on?" Elena demanded. "What happened, why Bonnie..."

Lucy cleared her throat as she was putting her jacket on.

"That witch... Elsa. I guess, she's taking Bonnie's powers. She's using Jeremy and that's kinda bad... Sorry, I have to go."

She followed her cousin and Stefan turned to look at his brother and girlfriend.

"I'm going too. Elena, if you want to go, promise me, you'll be careful."

Though he looked concerned he didn't wait for her answer. It seemed his hatred for Elsa has clouded everything else. Damon was wondering what exactly that witch had done to his brother. Stefan walked out, leaving Elena and Damon alone. Damon looked at the spot where Bonnie was sitting a few minutes ago. He had a weird feeling that he had just made the wrong move.

Elena sighed, calming down. She clenched her fingers together and stepped towards him.

"Look, Damon, I know you care about me..."

"Yeah," he cut her off, his gaze roving around. "But I can't argue with this fucker. It's not about you this time."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was never more disgusted in her life. She could feel her power go to Elsa, it was violating, it was unnatural. It was worse than anything she had experienced before. Including the vampire bite. Being connected to Elsa made her sick. And the mere thought that that bitch was using Jeremy...<p>

Lucy was driving like crazy but Bonnie barely noticed it. She wanted to meet Klaus and Elsa once again. She wanted to kill them no matter what.

"Listen," Yuichi spoke. "If Klaus is there I will deal with him. Split his soul. But then you have to help me, because after I finish the ritual, my magic will be gone for some time."

"Oh. I understand," Bonnie said dully.

"Be there in time," he pressed.

"I will."

"I'm serious. If I die, I'm so going to haunt you, Bonnie Bennett."

She gave him a small smile.

"Deal."

Yuichi checked the rearview mirror.

"Stefan is right behind us. Cool car, by the way."

"Okay," Bonnie said absently.

The warlock stared at her with worry in his eyes.

"It's bad, right?"

"It's getting worse," she answered honestly.

"Try to block him."

"He is in pain," she whispered. "I can't make it any harder for him."

"Like I've said," he huffed. "Too noble."

"Bonnie, do I need to turn?" Lucy asked.

"No, stop, we got to the place," Bonnie clutched her forehead. "Jeremy is right there."

Lucy stopped the car and looked out the window.

"There?" she said skeptically. "At the theater?"

"Yes, Jeremy is there. I don't know about Klaus."

"We'll see," Lucy said, opening the door.

Bonnie and Yuichi got out and saw Stefan park his car. It appeared Stefan was alone. Bonnie fought back the urge to huff sarcastically. Really, what was happening to her? Whatever Damon and Elena were doing was none of her business.

"Where's Damon?" Yuichi asked Stefan "And Elena?"

The vampire blinked.

"I... don't know. I didn't wait for them."

"Maybe, they've decided to stay," Lucy said.

"Let's find him," Yuichi said. "And kill him. Klaus, of course."

"But Jeremy's safety comes first," Stefan said.

"Yes."

"Stefan, I've never been here," Bonnie said quietly. "This theater has been closed since I remember. Funny. Have you..."

"Lead us," Lucy said sharply. "Come on, Bonnie, let's put an end to it."

"Thank you. Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay."

Bonnie and Lucy went up the marble staircase and confused Stefan turned to Yuichi.

"Bonnie's acting strange. What's happening with her?"

"What do you think?" the warlock said gloomily. "When do people start to think about what they haven't done in their lives? She's dying, Stefan. They both are."

* * *

><p>It was dark inside. Luckily, Lucy had a pocket torch, but it gave off very little light. Bonnie was following her cousin now with Yuichi and Stefan hot on her heels. Their footsteps echoed in the entrance hall. Everything around them was covered in dust. The whole situation was a bit horror movie.<p>

"This place doesn't feel right," Lucy said, lifting her torch to check the ceiling.

"I second that," Bonnie sighed. "What's with these green walls? It feels environmental."

"Well, that's not what I meant but... So, where're we going now?"

Bonnie slowed her pace and looked around, puzzled.

"I don't know where to go."

"You don't feel him anymore?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"My feelings are confused... Someone's interfering."

"She knows," Yuichi singsonged. "Elsa, come out, come out, wherever you are..."

"Should we split up?" Stefan suggested.

Bonnie glared at him.

"Stefan, the Jinx."

He smiled at her.

"It's a real life, not a movie."

"Where there's smoke, there's fire."

"Let's just keep going," Lucy said quietly. Bonnie nodded and made a step forward when she heard Yuichi's voice, "What's wrong, Stefan?"

Both Lucy and Bonnie turned around to look at something that had caught the warlock's attention. In the bleak torch's light they saw a tall fair-haired man in the trench coat. He was standing right in front of them now. Bonnie frowned, ready at any moment to hit the stranger with a spell.

"Hello, Stefan. It's been a while. Ready to go home?"

"Raymond," Stefan whispered.

Yuichi looked confused.

"A friend of yours?"

"Go ahead," Stefan said, not taking his eyes off Raymond.

"You sure you don't want us to kill him?" Lucy smiled coolly.

"I want to talk to him," Stefan said calmly. Raymond shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going to stop you, children. I'd love to chat with Stefan."

"Fine then," Lucy said. "Let's go."

"Um..." Bonnie wasn't so sure but Stefan said, "Find Jeremy. Get him out of here."

Without further discussion, Bonnie, Lucy and Yuichi walked up the hall's staircase that led to second floor. The place seemed a bit of a maze, there were too many corridors.

Bonnie was trying to concentrate on Jeremy's image in her mind but it was no help. She was getting desperate.

"You know, this place is kinda huge."

"Not really," Lucy said and stopped dead.

Bonnie looked around and whispered, "Lucy... We've already been here."

"Oh yeah. She's playing with us. Why don't you show yourself already?"

As if she has been waiting for these words Elsa appeared before them out of nowhere. Her hair was shining in the dark.

"Hello there. I guess, it's time to turn the lights on," Elsa flicked her fingers with a smile and the old wall chandeliers lit up. "Welcome to the other side of the looking glass, ladies."

"Bonnie," Lucy called.

"What?"

"Where's Yuichi?"

Bonnie turned around but the warlock was nowhere to be seen.

"Goddammit."

"How do you feel about illusions?" Elsa asked gently.

"It can be difficult to fight," Lucy whispered to her cousin. "Be prepared."

* * *

><p>Yuichi hated the dark places. So, when he found out he was all alone in the dark corridor he lit all the lamps up with his magic. The warlock was sure he was heading towards the auditorium. And he was sure that was the right path.<p>

He finally reached the door at the end of the corridor, when suddenly everything in front of him went blurry. The walls, the ceiling and the floor — everything was merging together. Yuichi stopped.

'_Illusion?'_

He closed his eyes and whispered, "_Kai_."

When he opened his eyes again, his vision cleared.

"Try harder, bitch."

He opened the door and, as he predicted, got to the auditorium. He was standing right on the stage. And the stage was covered with dead bodies. Dozens of humans, completely drained of their blood. Yuichi felt sick.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced."

The warlock raised his head and saw a vampire in front of him. Despite his young looks there was something really vicious about him.

"You are Klaus, right?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Yuichi."

As he finished his sentence the raging fire encircled Klaus. The vampire chuckled.

"A warlock? So the Bennett witch sent you."

"No," Yuichi spoke calmly. "Katherine did."

**TBC**


	11. Change the fate's design

**C****hapter eleven**

**Change the fate's design **

Klaus smirked, not taking his eyes off Yuichi.

"Katherine. Damn, I should have killed her a long time ago."

"Uh-huh," Yuichi curtly nodded. "They say regret always comes too late."

He took another look at the corpses, frowning. Klaus followed his gaze and chuckled.

"Sensitive much?"

The warlock nodded.

"No kidding. I still haven't seen _Saw_."

Annoyed now, Klaus stepped closer to the fire. Yuichi was staring at the floor and muttering the spells under his breath. The dancing flames reflected in the warlock's half-lidded eyes. Klaus felt something unusual about this man's behavior. He never doubted his senses but what exactly was wrong? The smell of the warlock's blood wasn't something special. And he didn't give the impression of a strong opponent. Klaus stared at Yuichi's face and suddenly the realization hit him.

This warlock wasn't scared of him. No fear whatsoever. No adrenaline rush. His feelings, his emotions were hard to read. Was he stupid? Was he prepared to die? But why? For Katherine?

"Are you her new pet boy?" Klaus asked mildly. "Katherine, I mean."

"No," Yuichi answered absently.

Klaus pointed at the wall of flame that surrounded him.

"You don't seriously think the fire could hurt me?"

"No, no..." he lifted his head and said slowly, "May I ask why you decided to destroy the whole town?"

The vampire shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was bored."

Yuichi wasn't impressed.

"Ain't it typical. There are better ways to get unbored. Try sex. Or knitting."

"Oh..." Klaus scowled. "Another witty hero."

"Being the Original wasn't good enough?" the warlock asked suddenly.

Klaus pursed his lips.

"I don't think you'd understand."

Yuichi's face was dead serious.

"Oh, but I understand. You have no idea how well I understand it."

Klaus measured him with his eyes.

"You know it's not too late to stop. You are an interesting man, I can tell. Why don't you..."

"Sorry, but if you're asking me to join your Evil League of Evil you can stop right now. Just tell me, are there more like you?"

"You mean, hybrids?"

"I mean, homicidal voldemort-like vampires."

Klaus smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you," he promised.

Yuichi whispered something and the sound of small bells ringing filled the room.

"This fire won't hold me back forever," Klaus warned him.

"I don't need forever," Yuichi said, and for some reason his voice sounded sad. "But stop interrupting. You wanna mess with me killing you?"

He looked Klaus directly into his eyes as the walls of the theatre shook violently.

_I summon in the name of my father._

_I summon in the name of my mother._

_I summon in the name of my birthplace._

The fire that was holding Klaus captured roared. But the vampire was staring at Yuichi and paid no attention to it. The warlock's face was changing: his features sharpened, veins were pulsating under his skin and some strange inky-black symbols were appearing on his cheeks. Klaus furrowed his brow.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, watching the transformation in awe.

"Some people don't only write legends but read them," Yuichi said, his voice harsh now. "Though someone once told me, some writers are never the readers. Well, shame on you, Dracula. Katherine was far better at doing research..."

* * *

><p>Stefan and Raymond were standing across from each other, their poses mirrored, their gazes connected. Of all Klaus's men Stefan hated Raymond the least. And still he hated him terribly. Raymond was the best example of the bad vampire. Stefan had to admit Damon looked like a baby compared to this supporter of Klaus. Even Stefan in his darkest hours couldn't reach the depths Raymond was always willing to go to. Naturally, Klaus adored Raymond.<p>

"Why are you doing it, Stefan?"

Stefan promised himself not to be provoked. Raymond was older and stronger. He was vicious. And he divided the people around him into two groups: his victims and his soon-to-be-victims. Stefan wanted this vampire to be as far away from his friends as possible.

"That's the question I need to ask," he said, trying to sound calm.

"And what did you expect?"

"Klaus told me I could go home if I wanted to."

Raymond shook his head as if he doubted his hearing.

"Has it ever occurred to you that he was just testing your loyalty? And that you had failed the test?"

Stefan answered nothing.

"You belong with us," Raymond said severely.

"That's not true..."

"Why are you fighting your nature? Do you love your cheating girlfriend that much?"

"Don't say a word about her," Stefan growled before he could stop himself.

Raymond realized he had hit the nerve and smiled.

"Just saying the truth."

"You know nothing."

"Really?" he took a step towards Stefan. "Look, we had fun hunting humans, you and me. Remember Reykjavik? You were even better than Klaus. Oh, but don't tell him I said that. You never hesitated, you _loved_ to play. But even then you didn't want to have anything with women. It didn't really amuse me but then I saw the reason behind that. So tell me, was the girl who fucked your brother worth it?"

"You are mad."

Stefan's head was burning like it was on fire. Raymond chuckled.

"You don't know. They haven't told you. Oh, fuck, you are so blind."

"You think you know something I don't?" Stefan asked casually. He was trying desperately to find a way to change the topic. Not Elena. Not Damon. Because Stefan would become a monster again to protect people he loved.

"Hey, Jeremy is my buddy!" Raymond laughed. "We talk, you know. He told me he once walked in on them kissing. Well, you can bet that kissing wasn't the only thing they did... I mean, when a girl feels lonely and sad fucking her boyfriend's brother is excusable. Women are weak. And I know you and your brother are not the best friends... Stefan, you know what I like about you? You are _so _understanding..."

Stefan's hands were shaking now, he was desperately fighting the urge to attack Raymond. All his instincts were boiling in him, crushing him, bringing the nature he never wanted to accept as his to the surface.

'No, I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm not...'

"Come on!" Raymond's eyes were blazing maniacally. "You saw this coming. Damon doesn't give a fuck about you. And that girl " what's her name? Oh, Stefan, she's not a slut. She was just lonely. Sad. Someone needed to be there to comfort her... Don't give me that look. I suppose, the brothers must share. You guys can take turns."

It was like something had suddenly shut Stefan's mind down. He didn't know when he zoomed in on Raymond. He was blinded by the desire to kill him or do anything to make him stop talking.

"Liar," Stefan choked out. He came to his senses and found himself lying flat on his back, practically pinned to the floor. Raymond's fingers were on his throat.

"You know it's true."

"I'll kill you!.."

"Look at you, all weak."

Stefan couldn't argue with that. He was so sure he had sealed this part of himself. The part that was yearning for murder.

"Stefan, it's not too late. Come back with me. Stop fighting what you are."

"Ne... ver..."

"Then Klaus will kill you!" Raymond shouted. "Look, that Bennett witch has already signed her death warrant. She is as good as dead. And if you don't go with me now you are dead as well."

Stefan was gasping and his face was turning back to normal.

"I'd rather die," he said with no hesitation.

Raymond looked at him, disgusted. Then he smirked and leaned closer.

"Ah... You know, they would be fine without you. Especially your brother."

And once again Stefan knew Raymond's words were probably true. He was surprised though that the thought hurt so much. Raymond's grip on his neck loosened and the next moment the walls of the building shook. The older vampire straightened up in one swift motion.

"What the..."

* * *

><p>It was the sound of the mirror shattering. Bonnie and Lucy stared in pure disbelief at Elsa who was equally shocked.<p>

"_That _was the spell?" Lucy asked, raising her voice. She looked extremely disappointed. "What exactly was it supposed to do?"

"Or maybe your only ability is stealing someone's powers, you desperate psychotic bitch?" Bonnie spat vengefully, taking a step forward.

Elsa was silent. Actually, she was a bit worried now. Someone had destroyed her illusion before she had really started. Both Bennett witches had bewildered expression on their faces, so it wasn't them.

_But who did it then_?

"Let's do it the old way," Lucy offered and sent Elsa slamming into the wall.

"Sure," Elsa raised her hand but an invisible force pinned her to the wall, immobilizing her.

"A smart girl wouldn't mess with _two _very pissed Salem's descendants," Lucy said wisely.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked angrily. She was about to go all Damon on Elsa and snap her neck. Pity this bitch was still human.

"He's with me now," Elsa smiled. "Don't be a bitter ex-girlfriend."

Bonnie frowned but she was distracted by the sudden shake that hit the floor.

"What was that, Bonnie?" Elsa asked curiously.

"It's not me..." Bonnie answered mechanically.

The walls were trembling and she could feel the energy pulsating somewhere close.

"Oh my God..." Lucy whispered. "It's him."

Bonnie furiously glared at Elsa and demanded, "Where's Jeremy?"

"Who knows..."

The Bennett witch pressed her harder against the wall without even raising her hands.

"Where is he?"

"Bonnie," Lucy said anxiously. "We have to go... We have to help him!"

"Elsa, I will kill you..." Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"Then do it," Elsa smiled.

Bonnie felt angry tears come to her eyes and she turned around.

"Let's go, Lucy!"

They were off. Bonnie ran, silently cursing under her breath. Elsa would escape for sure but killing Klaus was the top priority now.

'Be there in time,' Yuichi's words were ringing in her head.

* * *

><p>"See, I told you."<p>

Klaus was free now; he stood across from Yuichi with his head slightly tilted to one side.

"What did you really want to do?"

Yuichi was silent. He looked around absently, noticed that old velvet stage curtains caught fire and right now were burning. Then he turned to Klaus who apparently was too bored to wait for his answer.

"I hope you won't miss Katherine much. Anyway she will join you soon enough. Now, the party is over."

Yuichi knew what was coming next and still it was unexpected. He didn't see the vampire move, he felt the pain first. That pain brought him back to reality, brought his fear of death back. Lowering his gaze Yuichi saw that he got stabbed in his abdomen. Stabbed with Klaus's bare hand.

The warlock gasped, his vision went blurry.

"_Kuso_..." he choked out. "_Gomenasai, chichiue_..."

Klaus smiled.

"Sorry. I never bothered to learn Japanese."

Bonnie burst the door open and looked across the room. On the stage there was Klaus with Yuichi practically in his arms. Like in slow motion Bonnie raised her hands, the same moment when Klaus snapped the warlock's neck and let his body hit the floor.

"NO!"

Bonnie's head whipped around and she saw her cousin's shock-stricken face.

"Why, hello, Bonnie," Klaus waved at her. "And good bye."

The cry of raging anger escaped Bonnie's lips and she rushed forward, sending the energetic wave before her, without even realizing it. The hate, the shock and the fury consumed her. Witches were indeed the children of nature. And right now Bonnie was the hurricane, the flood, the fire. She was a disaster no one could stand against.

The sound that broke through her blinding anger was the cracking of the ledger boards. She stopped dead and looked up at the ceiling. And now she realized that the fire was everywhere; the flames were licking the walls, the old velvet curtains and the chairs were burning. Bonnie turned her gaze to the stage, but Klaus wasn't there anymore. She could only see the dead bodies. Yuichi was one of them. He was lying there like a broken doll.

Bonnie let out a whimper and turned around just in time to catch her cousin in her arms.

"We have to get out of here!"

"No, no!"

"Lucy, it's over!" Bonnie shouted as the tears were streaming down her cheeks. "There's fire, we have to go!"

Lusy was struggling furiously and it took all Bonnie's strength to drag her away.

When they came out into the corridor they saw Stefan running towards them.

"Bonnie! What was that? Where's..."

He stopped when he saw their faces. Bonnie closed her eyes tightly, Lucy was shuddering with heavy sobs. And behind them the auditorium was burning fiercely.

* * *

><p>When Stefan came into the house Elena was the first person he saw. Her worried look faded as she rushed over to him.<p>

"Stefan! Thank God! Where have you been?"

He let her hug him. When he lifted his gaze he saw Damon over Elena's shoulder.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" he snapped, his eyes blazing. "Why didn't you pick up the phone?"

Stefan didn't answer. Elena moved over to look at him but she was still clutching his arms.

"Stefan... What happened?"

"What's with your face?" Damon asked, annoyed. "Did someone die?"

After a long pause Stefan just nodded. His older brother froze.

'That couldn't be...'

It was like a storm of emotions and thoughts rushed through him in one second. Damon wasn't able to speak, he felt paralyzed. He was afraid of what Stefan may say next.

"Yuichi is dead," Stefan said in a whisper.

Elena covered her mouth with her hand but Damon didn't move. The wave of relief that swept over him was almost painful. And it took him several moments for realization to sink in. _Yuichi was dead_.

"What about Bonnie?" Elena asked in a mournful tone. "And Lucy?"

"They are at Bonnie's. Klaus escaped. And we didn't even get a chance to see Jeremy."

"So Klaus is still alive," Damon said thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"I need to go to Bonnie," Elena said, trembling.

"I think you should give Bonnie and Lucy some time alone," Stefan said tiredly.

"I can't just leave her! Stefan, she's my best friend!"

"And you need to do what would be the best for her."

Elena looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean, I don't?"

He didn't return her gaze.

"Bonnie wanted to be alone with Lucy... Lucy is in shock. But I can't stop you, Elena. "

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Elena demanded but Stefan muttered "I need blood" and walked out of the room.

"Stefan is acting strange," Elena whispered, turning to Damon who was lost in his thoughts.

He jerked his head up.

"I'm sorry, do I look like I care?"

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut behind them. Bonnie glanced at her cousin's stiff back and made an attempt to take her hand but Lucy flinched away from her.<p>

"No, don't touch me!.."

Bonnie stopped dead. Lucy was always so poised, ironic, so sure of herself. And now she was devastated.

"Oh my God..." Lucy whispered, trembling. "Oh my God..."

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Bonnie stuttered.

It seemed Lucy didn't even hear her.

"I have to call his father..." she was muttering. "How am I going to tell him? He was his only son. I've known him since I was six! What am I gonna do now?.."

She covered her face with her hands and slid down the wall, shaking with sobs.

Bonnie was trembling too as she neared Lucy and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Lucy leaned back against the wall.

"He always hated fighting..." she said in a hollow voice. "He once told me he was learning magic 'cause it was like art. He never wanted to kill anyone. Bonnie, he was my best friend! What am I gonna do?"

Bonnie took her in her arms and Lucy cried until she had no more tears to shed.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched Elsa angrily and she did her best not to show her fear.<p>

"I almost got killed," Klaus growled. "Who the hell was that warlock?"

"I don't know, I swear!" she said hurriedly. "He seemed a mere telekinetic to me!"

"Well, he bloody wasn't!" the vampire roared. "Your ignorance is inexcusable!"

Elsa knew it wasn't the best time to defend herself. When Klaus was angry no one could argue with him.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I will never fail you again!"

"You better, or I'll make you suffer. And speaking of suffering... Bring me Jeremy. I guess it's the right time for some magic..."

She blinked but couldn't stop herself in time.

"He's weak now. The spell can break him."

"So?" he gave her a hard look. "Are you worried about the boy?"

Elsa didn't move and Klaus whispered acidly, "I think you got a little intoxicated with the power that's not yours."

"I'll bring him," she said, leaving the hotel room.

Klaus was alone now. He thought of Bonnie and the desire to find the bitch and snap her neck was literally crushing him. He despised her. He despised her willingness to die for others. Elena was ready to die when it was her time but it wasn't the same. She was like a queen protecting her people. And Bonnie was just a servant on behalf of her queen.

But not today. Today she wasn't a servant or a tool in Salvatore brothers' hands. She was fierce like a goddess. The glimpse at her was enough for him to understand, Bonnie was ready to be cruel, to be above everyone, to strike first. She wasn't denying the murderous intent within her heart.

She was dangerous. And she will come for him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie found her father's sleeping pills and put two in her cousin's tea. Lucy was in her bed now, she sat there with her eyes wide-open. Bonnie came into the room holding the cup in her hands.<p>

"Caroline called," she said quietly. "Her mom is the sheriff. The firefighters had put out the fire."

"What about his body?" Lucy asked harshly.

Bonnie looked away.

"Yeah, they took him to the morgue. I mean, not only his, there were a lot of dead people there..."

Lucy sobbed and Bonnie came closer to her.

"Hey, drink this..." she said, putting the cup to her cousin's lips. "Come on."

Lucy took the cup into her hands and suddenly smirked.

"I guess that's what you get for being in the middle, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Bonnie whispered again. "I didn't think it would go that way..."

"I know..."

"Lucy, I can't ask you to stay here anymore."

"I'll go home. After Klaus is dead."

Bonnie's face saddened.

"I understand you want revenge..."

She didn't finish her sentence 'cause Lucy slowly raised her head and looked at Bonnie incredulously.

"Revenge? You think it's about revenge? You think that _fucker's _worthless life is equal to the life of my best friend?"

"No, I didn't mean... Oh, I know what you feel but..."

"Bonnie," Lucy whispered. "I know I'm not as good as you. But I also know_ he_ must be stopped."

"You are as good as me," Bonnie said. "Maybe, even better. I was reckless. Drink this, okay?"

"Okay."

Without another look at her cousin Bonnie walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. She stared into the mirror there, her own reflection was almost unfamiliar. Her green eyes were different, they were burning frantically and seemed incredibly huge on her face.

"His soul is damaged," she said to her reflection. "It can't be reversed. If Yuichi had succeeded..."

She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She didn't want to cry again but her heart was heavy.

'But what if he hadn't succeeded?'

"It doesn't matter," she whispered.

Bonnie flinched and opened her eyes. She quickly turned on the tap and started washing her face with cold water. When she exited the bathroom she saw Lucy sleeping. Watching her cousin's tired face Bonnie picked her jacket up from the chair and put it on.

When she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her she saw the street was completely empty. Caroline told people were leaving the town. Perhaps, her neighbors had fled as well. And who could blame them. The life here was now a scary parody of _Night of the Living Dead_, _The Mist_ and _Queen of the Damned_.

"Okay," she whispered to herself and heard at the same moment.

"_So_ predictable."

Bonnie frowned. Then she pursed her lips and turned around. Damon was before her eyes; he stood leaning against the wall of her house. Bonnie thought suddenly that his eyes were almost unnaturally blue.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Damon took a step away from the wall and shrugged.

"I was waiting for you..."

"Why?"

"Why indeed?" Damon didn't walk towards her. "I won't let you do something so stupid."

Bonnie spoke and her own voice sounded foreign to her, "So you won't let me..."

She wanted to laugh but all she did was look at him. Vampires. Some cruel intoxicated with invincibility creatures, acting all cool just because they had some switch to turn their emotions off. They hurt people, they killed people and they laughed doing it. And he was one of them. He bit her to punish for something her ancestor did; he was the reason her Grams was dead, he wanted _her_ dead, he...

God, it would be so much better if Damon didn't care about her at all. It would be so much easier. But she knew he cared. He just didn't care _enough_. Enough to go after her when she was in danger. No, he preferred to stay with Elena who was safe.

Damon sighed and spoke in a soft voice, "Look. What happened there was terrible..."

"How do you know?" she cut him off. "You weren't there."

"Because I didn't know where to go!" he snapped, annoyed. "You didn't wait for me, I was circling around town trying to find you!"

"Poor you."

Damon frowned, looking at her. He never gave too much credit to analyzing. He was a man of action, not thinking. But now as he looked at her he saw it clearly: she was rejecting him. It was more intense than ever before. And Damon knew, if he couldn't find the right words now, if he couldn't reach her she would walk away from him. And that thought suddenly felt unbearable.

He stormed towards her.

"Stop it," he spat out.

Bonnie's face was unreadable.

"It's okay. You are alive. Elena is alive. And he was just a warlock."

Damon's eyes flashed.

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"Stay away from me..." she warned him and breathed in sharply as if she was suffocating. "You know I hate Klaus. But he's an enemy. You are worse. And I hate him... But not as much as I hate you. Not nearly as much!"

Damon was furious. She was judging him again!

"Why is everything my fault?" he yelled. "You are being irrational!"

She raised her hand, fed up with their conversation.

"You give me a reason to attack you. And I swear I will."

He smirked sarcastically.

"So you want to hurt _me_ now."

"I want you out of my way," she said. "I want you out of my life. Forever!"

Damon's face darkened dangerously.

"Not gonna happen," he said, his voice low.

With all her might Bonnie sent him slamming into the wall. Damon crumpled to the ground and she caught her breath. She really did hurt him.

"My, my," Damon whispered, rising to her feet. There was something new in his eyes. Like he could see right through her. "You've been hurt terribly this time."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Guys, you are my greatest inspiration. And sorry, I went all Joanne Rowling on you. I was really surprised you liked Yuichi and I respect and like you even more for caring about supportive non-canonical characters. But I've been planning his death from the beginning, so, sorry.

Bamon fight is coming next. (Yeah, Bonnie is a bit unfair here but the grief is a terrible thing.)

**mrs mathis** and **Yson**, there will be, probably, 8 more chapters or less. Hope, you'll like the ending.

Thank you, the most wonderful readers!


	12. S for Savior, B for Bravery

**A/N: **I want to dedicate this chapter to you, dear readers. You can rule the world, BAMON-lovers. Thank you for your reviews!

**Chapter twelve**

**S for Savior, B for Bravery**

Stefan loved the high places. The higher the better, he thought; it made him feel free of everything. But right now, as he was standing on the roof of his house, he felt anything but being free. He couldn't look down and see things clearly from a height. Obviously, it wasn't high enough. He couldn't escape this time.

His mind went back to his meeting with Raymond. When the whole theatre shook the older vampire had stepped back.

"_Go, Stefan. I'm not going to stop you. And I guess I should apologize. If your girlfriend went back to you after being with your brother you must be better than him. By the way, where are they now? I'd love to meet Damon,_" a cruel smile curved his lips and he added, "_So much for the epic love_."

So much, indeed. But then again he got what he deserved. He wasn't human. He was a murderer. And he was a _coward_. Stefan closed his eyes, too tired to fight sad memories.

In Reykjavik he met a girl. It wasn't her lucky day — he was hunting. That girl was probably sixteen or younger. Beautiful, with her hair as bright as the sunshine. He saw her walking with her little sister and attacked them, not even bothering to compel his victims.

He didn't hide in the shadows and they both saw his face clearly. And that was when the older sister had surprised him. She pushed her sister behind her back and shouted at him. That had stopped him. He didn't understand Icelandic, of course, but he could have guessed.

"_Don't touch her_!" or "_You are a murderer_!"

He walked away without harming her or her sister. And he killed her two days later in the dark alleyway. That time he attacked her from behind.

Klaus was ecstatic. Stefan couldn't understand why Klaus had been so eager to see cruel, vicious creatures around himself. Along with that he couldn't understand why Klaus had wanted him.

_Why not Damon?.._

He finally had asked that question out loud. Klaus had looked at him strangely and said, stating the obvious, "_Damon is weak. I wonder why nobody is able to see it. There's nothing amusing about weak people_."

What did he mean, really...

Suddenly Stefan heard a noise behind him and snapped out of his memories. He sighed and said briskly, "Your timing is wrong. Leave."

Katherine slowly moved out of the shadows. Stefan turned around to see her pale and worried face.

"Stefan," she whispered. Unexpectedly, the sound of her beautiful voice made Stefan chuckle. "What happened?"

He watched her silently and she took a step toward him, "Is it Klaus? Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he's alive."

"What about Bennett?"

"What about Bonnie?"

"Wasn't she supposed to kill him?" Katherine asked eagerly. "And that warlock, did he..."

She stopped abruptly as Stefan's eyes narrowed.

"What do you know about him?"

Katherine looked like she had been caught off guard. He rolled his eyes, huffing, and shook his head.

"Stefan," she touched his face gently. "I wanted to protect you. That warlock, he is a soul breaker, it means..."

"Was."

He saw the confusion on her face and continued, "Was a soul breaker. He's dead."

Katherine froze.

"Klaus..."

"So you and Yuichi met," Stefan drawled. "Were you using him? As you always do?"

She stared at him, with her eyes dark and pleading.

"That doesn't matter..." Katherine said mildly.

Stefan felt better being angry at her.

"Other people never really mattered to you."

She wasn't going to deny it but her eyes were blazing as she said passionately, "I knew Klaus would come after you. I wanted to protect you."

"You are a liar," he said unkindly. "You wanted to protect yourself."

They both were silent for a minute and after that she said in a calm voice, "It's not too late. We can escape, you and me..."

"That's ridiculous."

He turned away from her to the edge of the rooftop and jumped down easily. When he landed he immediately saw her in front of him.

"Stefan, please..."

"Leave, Katherine."

"Be honest with yourself," she demanded. "Admit it, admit that our love was real. Tell me the truth."

He was laughing now. Katherine frowned and he looked at her. Both pity and amusement were in his eyes.

"You know, I'd love to but... Right now I don't know what the truth is."

She put her hand on his chest but Stefan didn't move. Yesterday he would jerk away from her as if she was poisonous. But it didn't matter now.

"I love you," whispered Katherine. "You have no idea how much I love you."

He leaned closer to her and felt her tremble at his touch.

"More than Damon?" he muttered. "More than Klaus?"

She made no sound. He lowered his gaze and saw her fingers had clenched into fists.

"He told me your sad story. The story of two brothers and the girl. One brother had loved her. The other one had _had_ her... It's fascinating how history sometimes repeats itself."

She took no notice. Being disgusted by the mere thought of Klaus talking to Stefan about her, Katherine couldn't think logically. She couldn't see why Stefan was so bitter. Her hatred wiped out every other feeling. Just thinking of him, her mother's murderer, made her feel contaminated. He had destroyed her faith in love. But then Stefan had appeared and her heart was alive again.

"Okay," Stefan smiled and pushed her aside gently.

"I love you, Stefan," she whispered. "Don't deny us."

He raised his hand and touched her hair. He didn't feel guilty. Back in the past he couldn't love Elena without hating Katherine. But no matter how you put it, Katherine was his first love. And deep inside his heart he had compassion for her. Once upon a time there was a girl who believed in true love. She had her dreams. But then Klaus walked into her life.

Katherine froze. She finally saw he was broken. She could see it in his face.

Suddenly she remembered his words '_I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love'_, she remembered his soft voice and his eyes filled with love — love for her, and the huge wave of regret swept through her. It would never ever repeat...

Stefan saw her worried face inches from his own. And her worry seemed genuine. God, now he could really mistake her for Elena.

But she wasn't Elena.

"There's no 'us', Katherine," he said calmly. "And guess what? Soon enough there will be no _me_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Leave," Stefan said. His hands dropped to his sides as he stepped back. "Go, run, survive, you are good at it. Good-bye, Katherine."

She didn't move. Her own promise that they would be together again came into her mind and disappeared. She was losing him. And she loved him but was too afraid to follow him.

"Where are you going?" she forced herself to ask.

Stefan turned his back to her and said calmly, "To talk to my brother. "

* * *

><p>Pervert thoughts. At the worst time. Damon was standing across from the <em>very<em> angry witch but he couldn't concentrate on anything. He was too busy admiring her hot look.

But she was hot — in her tight jeans, with her eyes blazing, with her hands fisted on her hips. Even the way she stood was sexy. And she didn't even try... Perhaps, she wanted to look scary. Perhaps, he was a fool and he should be scared.

Bonnie gave him a cold stare and Damon returned the gaze, the usual mocking expression was back in his eyes. His remorseful mood was gone completely. Because, for God's sake, it wasn't his damn fault they had left without him!

Of course, Bonnie thought the opposite. Caroline's a vampire? Blame Damon. Yuichi's dead? Blame Damon. Judging little thing.

The witch frowned slightly as he was motionless and silent. He tried nothing and after a minute or so Bonnie turned away from him and headed to her car.

Sweet naive girl.

"I wouldn't count on your car tonight," he said loudly.

She didn't stop and he shrugged.

"Okay. Give it a try."

He watched her open the door and get in the car. A few minutes later he heard her cursing and grimaced. Really, you can't start the car if the engine is broken.

Angry like hell, Bonnie got out and slammed the door. Damon laughed.

"You broke my car?" she shouted furiously.

He slowly shook his head and smiled over at her.

"Correction, both your and Lucy's cars."

She looked at him incredulously. He wanted to kiss her right there and then. But she would probably kill him. Okay, patience is a virtue...

"Are you insane?" Bonnie yelled, throwing up her hands.

"What's the big deal?" he rolled his eyes. "Cool guys in modern vampire literature do it all the time."

Wordless now, Bonnie just stared at Damon. Sometimes he really was unbelievable. Stupid arrogant vampire! He thought his childish prank would stop her? She turned on her heel and walked down the road. But she hadn't took even ten steps when Damon appeared before her out of nowhere. He was clearly annoyed now.

"You're not going anywhere," he said in a warning voice.

Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"You indescribably stubborn, _stupid_ witch," Damon spat out for more emphasis.

"So you think _you_ can stop me," she glared at him.

His eyes flashed. Now angry were they both.

"Trust me, if I have to smack some sense into your head I'll do it."

"You won't even lay a finger on me!" she exclaimed quite arrogantly. "What can you do, I will burn..."

Damon cocked his head and drawled sarcastically, "Oh please, don't go all Dark Willow on me."

Bonnie took a step forward but Damon seized her by the shoulder.

"One death is enough for today," he said softly.

She jerked away from him and Damon grimaced.

"So what if I die?" said Bonnie, fuming. "I'm the reason Elena is in danger! That's what you should think about, right?"

For a brief second Damon's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Whoa, aren't we bitter..."

"I will burn you to ashes if you don't get out of my way," she threatened. "I won't be sorry. And I think your brother's girlfriend won't be either."

She wanted to make him angry. But Damon was uncharacteristically calm now. He was watching her like a wise adult would watch a rebellious teenager.

"It's dangerous," he said.

"Like you care."

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you. If you want me to reassure you, you are stupid. But you are not leaving. Not today. And not like this."

"Latest news, Damon? I'm stronger than you. You can't stop me." Her eyes darkened. "And this time I will kill him."

"Right now you look like someone who is prepared to die," he said toughly. "People don't win when they look like this. They throw their lives away for nothing."

"It won't be for nothing."

Damon looked away.

"He had made his own choice. He was a warlock, he understood..."

Again Bonnie felt like she was suffocating. Again she wanted to hit Damon.

"He was waiting for me," she whispered. "I was supposed to help..."

"He wasn't stupid. He knew he had put his life at risk."

"So he did," her voice rose again. "It won't be pointless..."

But she felt so weak, and all she wanted was to be alone and cry again. Damon knew it and she hated him.

"You will kill Klaus," he said. "But not today. There's too much pain in your heart. You need to calm down."

Bonnie huffed.

"Calm down?" she said, her voice ringing. "Why don't you get it? It will change nothing. I can't turn off my emotions!"

"I can't either," Damon said in a low voice. "That's why I'm here."

Nothing in the world would make her look at him right now. And the way his voice sounded she preferred to ignore. She needed to be angry.

"If I did everything right..."

"Please, enough self-pity."

"Yuichi would be alive," Bonnie muttered. "Jenna would be alive. Jeremy would be home. I'm a failure of a witch and a failure of a friend."

"Now, I'm done listening to that crap."

Before she could raise her head his fingers seized her neck and Bonnie gasped in surprise. She saw Damon's face, all dark and vampirish.

'_What a bastard,' _stormed into her head.

"Since when are you so whiny?" Damon snarled. "It's not you!"

"Let me go!" she said, grabbing his wrist. But she wasn't half as furious as he was.

"You'd better remember who you are before I remind you who _I_ am."

He released her as suddenly as he seized her. Bonnie clutched her throat avoiding his gaze. She felt ashamed of herself and she couldn't believe Damon made her see sense.

"Stefan told that someone had died and for a second I thought it was you," Damon said gravely. "That second was terrible."

She felt the tears come to her eyes but said nothing.

"Guess my life would suck without you around."

"And you need me to get to Elena," she said in a shaky voice.

Damon stared at her. He stared wide-eyed. And then he burst into laughter. Bonnie flinched and shouted, "Stop laughing at me!"

"Are you serious?" he took a step toward her. "How would I do this? Do I need to say 'Hey, Bonnie, I'm a better man now, have sex with me and tell Elena how amazing I am'?"

"Sounds like you," she said acidly.

"Women's intuition, my ass."

"I hate you."

"You go right ahead and hate me all you want," he smiled as his fingers brushed her cheek. His touch was surprisingly soothing. Damon looked straight into her eyes and Bonnie frowned seeing his amusement. "My love is enough for both of us."

She didn't get a chance to retort. The push came out of nowhere. Bonnie didn't even realize she had been hit. She fell to the ground and Damon's arms were around her on the instant.

"What the..."

"Be still," he cut her off, looking around.

A gust of wind ruffled Bonnie's hair. Damon took her by the elbow and helped her to her feet. Bonnie narrowed her eyes but with the blue fog all around them she couldn't see the attacker.

"Goddammit," she whispered and closed her eyes. "_Incendia_!"

Damon gasped when they got surrounded by the magical flames.

"That's not smart!" he shouted at her. "A vampire, remember?"

"Right. That's my point exactly."

"Let me out of here," he demanded.

Bonnie didn't answer. She was looking straight ahead at the man who was standing behind the trembling flames. It was the vampire from the theatre, the one who wanted to talk to Stefan.

"You are Ryan," she said, frowning.

He moved closer to the fire.

"Try Raymond."

"Try dead meat," growled Damon.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

Raymond smiled.

"I could've ripped your heart out a minute ago. Do you understand it?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow as Damon chuckled.

"Too bad you haven't. And by that I mean too bad for you."

The older vampire's gaze slid over Damon's face.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Do I care?" Damon asked in a dramatic manner.

"Yes, if you are smart enough. I have some interest in you, Damon Salvatore."

"Who doesn't?"

"Damon," Bonnie whispered. "He's with Klaus..."

Damon gave her a leering look.

"You'd be surprised but I've figured it out."

"Stefan is nothing like you," Raymond chuckled.

Damon's face hardened but Bonnie didn't notice and said, "You sound like you're Damon's ex-boyfriend."

Both vampires glared at her and Raymond growled, "If you're so cool, bitch, come here. Remove the flames."

"Did Klaus send you?" Bonnie asked calmly.

"No."

"What do you want then?"

"I want to get out of this town. So, I'm here to ask you a favor. Just die already."

She was about to burn him but sudden pain hit her head and Bonnie doubled up and fell to the ground. Damon frowned but Raymond's next words had cleared his confusion up.

"Thanks, Jeremy."

The fire was gone. Bonnie tried to raise her hand but her body was numb.

"Still think you can take me?" asked Raymond, looking at Damon.

Damon's eyes were burning and he smirked.

"You are dead."

"No, Damon, don't!" Bonnie shouted but it was too late. She saw the vampires collide with each other and for the first time she cursed Jeremy. She can't be useless now!

But her magic was gone. Her physical strength was gone. She couldn't even crawl. Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to rise again when she heard Damon gasp with pain. She opened her eyes in time to see him fall before her. There was a large wound in his chest.

Raymond's hands were covered in blood. He took a step closer and Bonnie raised her head.

"Don't touch him," she hissed.

Surprisingly, he stopped and sneered at her. Bonnie's heart was pounding. She didn't like to be on her knees with the enemy towering over her, she didn't like it at all. But she knew, if she moved Raymond's way to Damon would be open.

"I don't think you can stop me. You are powerless, am I right?"

Bonnie felt Damon's shoulder beneath her hand. She didn't look at him but she felt him tremble and she knew he was in pain.

Her gaze focused on Raymond's face. And in her hazy state she realized. She wasn't afraid of him.

Because he wouldn't dare to touch her now. Klaus wouldn't be pleased. Too easy. He wanted her to suffer.

As if he had read her mind Raymond sighed. Then he looked at Damon.

"Seriously, I can't understand why Stefan was willing to die for this piece of shit."

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat and she said furiously, "Someone like you would never understand Stefan. And Damon is worth dying for."

And she realized how bad that sounded. Bonnie chanced a glance at Damon and felt a mixture of guilt and relief. Damon was unconscious.

"I see you care about him."

"I don't..."

"I'll tell Jeremy you said hi."

Bonnie flinched and jerked her head up.

"Wait!.."

But the street was empty. Bonnie swallowed and turned her full attention to Damon.

He was terribly pale. He needed blood.

Bonnie felt her heart tighten. Her very nature was protesting furiously against giving her blood to a vampire. 'Remember Jeremy. Remember what you have done by _saving _him.' She had another option — leave Damon here and go get a blood bag, but was it safe? And she had no power to heal him. Bonnie looked down at his face and saw there was no time for hesitation.

She looked around for something sharp enough and saw a beer bottle. Bonnie winced at the thought but reached for the bottle, smashed it on the ground and sliced her wrist with the glass. Red drops fell on Damon's lips but he didn't react. Bonnie clenched her fist trying to bleed faster.

She saw his face changing. He didn't open his eyes but dark veins were showing beneath his skin. Bonnie felt his lips and his tongue on her skin and shifted uncomfortably. But when she moved her hand Damon's eyes flew open. He grasped her hand and his fangs sank into her skin. Bonnie gasped and Damon pulled her closer, she almost fell on top of him as he was greedily drinking her blood.

Bonnie's mind went blank. And then she felt it. His loneliness, his pain and the darkness inside him and rejection — she could feel everything. It was almost like she had touched his soul.

_Is my love not enough?.._

She came to her senses and tried to pull her hand away from his mouth.

"Damon!.. Damon, stop it! Stop it!"

_The ___part of you that cares just ___goes ___away___**, **__all you have to do is flip the switch and snatch!_

"No, please!" she shouted. "Damon, let me go!"

He wasn't someone she should care about. It was wrong. He was a vampire. She didn't want to feel for him.

Bonnie let out a shuddering breath and felt his grasp loosen. When she heard his voice it sounded distant.

"It was always cheap," he whispered. Bonnie didn't move and her eyes were closed. "My feelings were always cheap. Stefan always looked so sincere and I didn't and no one believed me..."

Her head was spinning. Damon turned slightly to look at her. He realized what had happened and smiled.

"The blood of the witch... The blood willingly given... You know, Bree was crazy for me but she never..."

He stopped, watching her, and rose heavily to his feet.

"Bonnie?"

The witch was on her knees, she was barely breathing. Damon felt the cold fear crawling under his skin. She looked like she was going to die.

"I'm gonna give you blood," he said harshly.

"No," she choked out.

"You are weak. Just drink some, it won't poison you."

"I don't want to."

"Fuck," Damon cursed, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You are stupid, why didn't you stop me?"

"I'm fine."

"You saved me," he found himself muttering. He didn't believe her_. _

"You saved me first," her voice was barely audible.

Damon nodded. His fingers were lost in her silky hair. He gently caressed her face, without realizing it. Bonnie opened her eyes and Damon looked down at her.

He felt her tense and said with a hint of annoyance, "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

Bonnie blinked.

"You are so full of yourself."

"Oh yes, I am."

She chuckled and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. He helped her to her feet but didn't remove his hands from her waist once she had stood up.

"Let's get back..."

"Just be quiet, Bennett," he whispered against her ear. His lips brushed her cheek and Bonnie shuddered. "Tonight _I'm_ the voice of reason, little witch."

He moved over and their gazes met. And in a heartbeat his fingers were in her hair and he was kissing her hungrily and Bonnie was kissing him back with equal intensity. They clutched onto each other for dear life.

Bonnie felt her heart beating rapidly. Damon pulled her closer and she broke the kiss, gasping for air but he didn't give her time to catch her breath, his lips were on hers again.

'He obviously doesn't remember I'm still human,' Bonnie rolled her eyes mentally.

Damon slowed the kiss, savoring every moment. Bonnie shifted slightly and turned her head away from him. She heard him whisper her name. And that was when her exhaustion caught up with her.

With a smile on his lips Damon nuzzled her face. But his smile had disappeared when he felt her grip loosen. He frowned and glanced at her face.

"No... no, don't you dare," he growled. "Seriously, Bonnie, _now_ is not the time to faint..."

She wanted to smile. Her eyelids felt like they were glued shut. She didn't even fight to remain awake this time; the touch of Damon's strong hands lulled her to sleep immediately. Right before she fell asleep she heard his voice filled with grim determination, "Oh, you're so going to pay for this..."

**TBC**


	13. Tomorrow to win or lose

Thank you for your reviews,** randomlittleme**, **mrs mathis**, **Reighn Venhem 33704**, **stefanswifey01**, **ShyButterflyKiss**, **Infrena**, **aprilf00l**, **EllaChocolate!**

And, to answer your questions:

**ShyButterflyKiss**, Bonnie still cares about Jeremy. And Jeremy won't die. Sorry:). But Damon will try to kill him.:) And of course Raymond will die. But it won't be Bonnie who will kill him.

**stefanswifey01**, Stefan won't ever understand Katherine. :) He doesn't get the kind of love she had for him. Anyway, he doesn't care. (Pity, I sometimes like Katherine)

**Chapter thirteen**

**Tomorrow to win or lose**

Bonnie woke up abruptly; the moment she opened her eyes she was totally awake. She found herself lying in her bed. Her room was dimly lit by the light of the bedside lamp. The witch blinked and frowned slightly. Her shoes were off. Her jacket was off. And she was lying in someone's arms.

'Oh. My. God.'

She glanced down and saw the hand around her waist, with the very familiar ring on it. Bonnie held her breath, hoping Damon was sleeping deeply. She shifted carefully and realized it was almost impossible to move. Damon's chin rested on top of her head. Their legs were entwined. And he pillowed his head on her hair.

In other words he had trapped her.

'How the hell did this happen?'

She froze when Damon's breathing changed. Shutting her eyes tightly, Bonnie cursed silently. She couldn't remember anything after... Right, she had fainted in his arms. Again. Seriously, it was like a bad melodrama.

Damon was lying still and Bonnie made another attempt to remove his pretty heavy arm from her waist. She needed to climb out of the bed and set the vampire on fire. What a nice motivating thought.

Bonnie heard the cell-phone buzzing and flinched. She closed her eyes again as Damon groaned in frustration and reached in his pocket. He pulled his phone out, still lying all wrapped around her.

"What?" he asked groggily. There was a pause, and then he growled, "What do you want?" Another pause. "No... Because I don't want to, obviously." Bonnie wondered who was on the other side of the phone. "And what can be so important, little brother?" So, it was Stefan.

She frowned when Damon's fingers curled around hers and he gave her hand a little squeeze. So out of character. Okay, all pretending aside now. Bonnie shifted but Damon pulled her closer to him.

"Just get lost, I'm sleeping," he said and hung up.

"Damon," Bonnie hissed.

He buried his face in her hair again and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Snuggling, really?"

"Five more minutes," he said in a muffled whisper.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Just don't move," he drawled lazily. "I'll be up in five minutes. Well, one way or another..."

"Ugh."

"Bonnie."

"_What_?"

"You kissed me."

She scoffed.

"_You_ kissed me."

"And you just couldn't resist..." his breath tickled her ear.

"Yeah, right..." Bonnie pushed him off her and turned around to face him. She sat indian-style on her bed, her bright green eyes were blazing. Damon stretched himself and rose up on his elbow**. **

"Look..." she started hotly.

"I loved every moment of it," he said not taking his eyes off her. "What about you?"

Bonnie stared at him as though he had gone mad.

"We can't," she said, matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell not? And if you say the 'S' word, I swear, I'll destroy this town in blind fury."

She slightly frowned, evidently puzzled.

"What 'S' word?"

"_Stefan_."

"What has Stefan to do with it?"

Damon flashed her a smile.

"Aw, you're officially my favorite girl in the whole world."

Bonnie still watched him skeptically and he suggested casually, "Jeremy?"

"No."

"Then what?"

She averted her gaze.

"Don't make me your new habit," she mumbled. "Your heart needs to be free first."

Damon stared at her, his expression unreadable.

"So, it's Elena," he said calmly. "Bonnie, trust me..."

"No," she shook her head as if she was trying to shake off the confusion. "She's my best friend."

He sat up in bed and took both her hands in his. But Bonnie wasn't deceived by that gentle gesture. She could tell he was getting impatient.

"Is it about her?" he demanded. "Is it only about her? Because it doesn't matter."

"You're in love with my best friend," she muttered, looking down at their intertwined fingers. "It matters. And look at us. We always fight and we hated each other..."

"Why are you so attached to the past?" he snapped. "The first time I kissed you it felt like the most natural thing in the world. And when you gave me blood... I know you felt it. You felt what I feel."

"Everything is so messed up now," she whispered.

Damon sighed in irritation.

"God, why do you hate me so much!"

She looked up at him, alarmed.

"I don't hate you."

"I was talking to God," he glared at her. "And you are such a tease. First you kiss me senseless and the next moment go in denial."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Stop complaining. What do you want?"

"How about some happiness in my life?" he smirked and then sighed dramatically, "And I want to say _'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'_."

"And the lamb set his ass on fire," Bonnie said darkly. Damon was so mean to Edward. Why he needed to mock everyone?

"Uh-huh," he wagged his eyebrows. "What a sick, masochistic lion."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and he put his arms around her. His lips instantly were on her neck.

"Oh, don't you dare," she warned him, her voice low.

"You've got the wrong idea," he said, nuzzling her soft skin. "I'm not going to bite you."

"Either way, stop."

"Okay. Kiss me first, then."

He leaned away from her and gave her a seductive smile. Bonnie smiled back, wondering how someone like him could be so insecure? She still remembered his emotions that flooded into her when he was drinking her blood. Damon Salvatore didn't believe he was good enough.

Why? He was gorgeous, he was funny and brave, at least, when he needed to. Well, he had a bad temper and he was a vampire and a murderer and, to be honest, a bit psycho and... Okay, it did make sense. He had to be insecure with Stefan being so noble.

But Damon didn't need to be like Stefan.

He touched her face and demanded, "Kiss me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey. Don't make me."

"Don't make me make you," he said in a sing-song manner.

She laughed softly but suddenly paused.

"Wait. Where's Lucy? She was in my bed."

"Yeah... she was," Damon said unenthusiastically.

"Where is she?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"I took her to the couch."

"Why?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not comfortable on the couch," he 'explained'. "You know, she's a heavy sleeper, your cousin."

Bonnie blushed.

"Maybe, not. I gave her Daddy's sleeping pills," she mumbled.

Damon stared at her intently and slowly breathed out.

"You did this so you could go on your merry way. You really wanted to go and kill Klaus... You wanted to go all alone..."

"Okay, Damon," Bonnie said quickly. "I'm kissing you now!"

"You saw what happened yesterday?" he snapped. "Your powers were gone! You could be dead now!"

"I know."

"You were acting like a total idiot!"

"_I know_!" she shouted. "I'm sorry!"

Damon was still angry. Bonnie furrowed her brow and moved away from him.

"What is wrong with you?" he said testily.

"I miss the times when you didn't give a damn," she muttered, offended. He looked at her furiously and she hurried to say, "I didn't think clearly back then! Yuichi..."

"Please," he drawled sarcastically. "You knew him for what — two days?"

"I still care."

"What about your friends?" he asked grimly. "Elena and Barbie? Don't you care about them?"

"Of course, I do... I want to protect them."

Damon covered his eyes with his hand. There was no doubt anymore, he was fatally unlucky with the women he chose.

He always pitied people who lived for others. He was always ready to use them. And he couldn't deny he had treated Bonnie the same way. He was the taker and she was the giver. Maybe it was unfair but logical; it was in their natures.

But he wasn't okay with that anymore. He was selfish all right but Bonnie was his now. He wanted to show how much he cared about her. He wanted to make her believe she deserved all the happiness in the world. For starters, she needed to stop being all suicidal. She was too damn stubborn. A very difficult girl to protect.

Damon felt desperate. Seriously, when did his desire to caress her and tease her turn into the desire to hold her and never let her go?

How would she react? Did she still love Jeremy? Damon never said that out loud (he was afraid she would claw his face if he did) but he always thought Bonnie had started to date Jeremy out of gratitude. Jeremy had acknowledged her.

And what if Jeremy never wanted to leave Bonnie? What if Klaus had compelled him to do it? And if Jeremy came back now and wanted Bonnie back would she...

Bonnie watched Damon's face and saw him frown deeply. She touched his hand and his eyes flickered to her face.

"Did Stefan want to talk to you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Then go and talk to him."

His eyes narrowed to slits.

"Kicking me out already?"

'_And so unhappy about it_.'

She gave him a half-smile. Damon nodded.

"Promise you won't do anything without telling me," he said. "Or I won't leave."

"Don't be ridiculous."

He shrugged.

"Fine. We can stay in bed."

"You want me to burn you?"

Damon scowled.

"Why do you always threaten me? Have you ever heard about diplomacy?"

"Have you?"

He ignored it and pulled her close to him. Bonnie felt light as a feather when she straddled his legs. She immediately relaxed into his arms and put her fingers in his hair. Damon smiled before he kissed her.

Bonnie closed her eyes, welcoming his kiss without hesitation. Everything felt right. His hands were caressing her back and it seemed he couldn't get enough of touching her. Bonnie shuddered with pleasure when his lips went down to her neck.

"So," Damon smirked. "How about..."

"Go home," she said strictly.

He laughed at her attempt to be bossy.

"I envy your self-control," he said with obvious irony in his voice.

Bonnie knew her self-control would be in shreds soon enough.

* * *

><p>'If I start humming I'll ruin my reputation.'<p>

Damon walked into the living room and right away saw Stefan who sat in the armchair. His little brother was drinking scotch in an almost Byronic manner.

"Brooding much?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

Stefan said nothing. Damon scoffed and went to the table to pour himself a drink.

"I've met your friend. Raymond. You know, brother, he has an unhealthy obsession with you."

"You think so?"

"I know an obsession when I see one."

Damon put the bottle down and turned to look at Stefan.

"Where's Elena?"

"She went home."

"Is it safe?" Damon asked, surprised.

"Nowhere is safe. But after Jenna's death the house is in Elena's name. Klaus wasn't invited."

Damon swallowed a gulp of his bourbon and asked, "Trouble in Paradise?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should. They say nobody should keep everything inside. Let it out. Talk."

Stefan finally raised his head and stared at him.

"Talk about what? How you spent your last summer?"

Damon grimaced.

"Well, unlike you I don't keep a journal. But I can, you know, show you some pictures."

"Pictures with you and Elena?" said Stefan, his eyes boring into his brother.

Damon slowly lowered his hand that was holding the glass. His mouth twisted into a sardonic smile.

"Well, well, well..." he muttered. "Let me guess. Elena and you had a _talk_. And as always I'm the bad guy in the story."

"I should have guessed, right?" Stefan said. "You avoid her as if she was covered with vervain."

"Oh please..." Damon smirked. "Don't be a baby."

Stefan scoffed. That wasn't the way 'obvious' Stefan would act in response. A sudden unfamiliar wave of panic hit Damon. And that made him angry.

"Listen here, little brother," he growled. "I never asked you to save me. And I'm not going to apologize for _your_ stupidity."

"I knew you hated me," Stefan said, his face rigid. "I knew I deserved your hate. But no matter how much you hated me, you have always accepted me. You were my brother. But now I feel it. You were always honest when you told me you never wanted me in your life. You would deny my very existence."

Damon wanted to smirk but he was a bit too surprised to react in his typical way.

"What the hell did Elena tell you?" he drawled.

Stefan's eyes darkened.

"Do you really love her? Was it worth?.."

"Oh, please!" Damon exclaimed. "Little Stefan is going through his emo phase, no one loves him! She even wasn't your girlfriend then!"

"Yes, I suppose it's quite understandable..." Stefan said sarcastically. "I wonder why I can't understand it..."

"Go talk to her and get over it!" Damon shouted impatiently.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Stefan roared jumping to his feet. "It's not about me and Elena. It's about me and you! About things you could do to me,_ brother_."

The last word was filled with venom. Damon didn't wince but seeing his brother like this made him speechless.

"I'm just surprised you haven't rubbed it in my face," Stefan whispered.

"You thought I would?" Damon responded. "Why?"

"Why not?" Stefan looked away. "You screwed my life up again. You slept with the only girl I really loved."

Damon stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he snarled. "I've never slept with her."

Stefan stood stock-still. Damon huffed impatiently.

"She kissed me, then I kissed her, end of story. Oh, and there was a great lecture about how much she loved you."

Stefan still didn't look at him. Damon said slowly, "I didn't sleep with her."

"Because of your lack of trying?" his brother said in a hollow voice.

Bonnie's smiling face vanished from Damon's mind. He no longer could feel her touch. Instead of that he felt empty, cold. The last time he saw his brother as indifferent as now he had run away. He had left Stefan with Lexi and fled. He couldn't bear the sight of him. But Stefan was always an inevitable part of his life. They were bonded by friendship, by hate, by brotherly love, by rivalry. They were bonded by blood.

He thought of Bonnie again. Her face burst clearly into his mind and this time it wasn't her shy and kind face but fierce, angry and stubborn, with her green eyes blazing. Damon furrowed his brow.

After their first kiss and his chat with Yuichi later, he sat at the bar and drank. And when he got completely hammered an unexpected thought came into his mind, 'Tomorrow Elena will be my yesterday.'

And then tomorrow came. Damon remembered Bonnie's smile and felt stronger than ever.

'I won't lose her.'

His gaze went to Stefan and he saw his brother's shoulders slump a little.

"She was laughing at me," Stefan said. "She was playing with my mind."

Damon's eyes rounded.

"Okay," he said with exaggerated patience. "You know, I understand you are bitter. But Elena isn't a mind-player, really..."

"Elsa," Stefan whispered. "She made me believe Elena hated me. Hated me for choosing you over her... I believed it."

'_For fuck's sake, that's it? All your hate for that bitch is just because of it_?'

Stefan didn't notice Damon's disgusted expression and continued sadly, "I left her alone. But no, no, I left her with you. And then Raymond said..."

"So, Elsa and Raymond," Damon scoffed. "The most trustworthy sources. You don't trust me but..."

"It's not about trust," Stefan said, looking up. "I know how she feels about you. I know she... "

"She what? She cares about me? She feels grateful? Or maybe responsible?" Damon's voice rose. "She likes me chasing after her?"

Stefan's face was terribly pale but Damon felt not a shred of pity.

"You went to Klaus," he said severely. "It was your choice."

"I would do it again," Stefan whispered.

"So you are a moron."

"You would do the same thing."

"Thinking that makes you a total moron."

"I hate him."

His brother shrugged.

"So? We are vampires. We always hate someone. Get over it."

"I can't."

Damon huffed and raised his hands in mock defeat.

"That's it. I'm not going to sit here and watch you fight your inner demons."

"Damon," Stefan called helplessly and that made Damon irritated beyond belief.

"_What_?" he spat.

"It's my fault," Stefan confessed. "I was stupid to believe he would let me go. I wanted to go home, I didn't think clearly. And now everyone is in danger. Klaus, he did terrible things. I did terrible things."

Damon scowled.

"If you want my compassion you're delusional."

"Klaus won't let me live," Stefan said matter-of-factly. "The same goes for Bonnie. But you and Elena may have a chance to escape."

"Oh," Damon drawled, pacing now. "Well, wouldn't it be my own version of 'happily ever after'."

"It's not about some stupid love triangle anymore. It's about your choice. And survival."

Damon stopped dead in his track and stared at Stefan.

"So you're suggesting me to take Elena and flee?"

Stefan was silent for a long time and then said very quietly, "Yes."

Trying to remain calm, Damon smiled acidly.

"Nice... What about Bonnie?"

"I want her to be safe," Stefan said sadly. "But she won't run."

_True._

"And Elena would?"

"If you and I ask her the right way."

"You want to compel her," Damon whistled, impressed.

"If I have to."

"_Creepy_."

"I know."

"So," Damon smiled, taking a step closer to his brother. "You're ready to give me your girlfriend?"

"I'm trusting you to protect her. I can't. I'm doomed."

Damon gave a short, derisive laugh not taking his eyes off Stefan's unhappy face.

"You sad, pathetic coward... And I hate to admit it but Klaus had bested me. I promised you an eternity of misery. He actually made you face it. You are miserable."

A faint smile appeared on Stefan's face.

"I wanted us to be brothers again," he said calmly. "I guess it's too late after all. We didn't take our chance to fix everything."

Damon watched him in silence and Stefan nodded with a determined look.

"I'll stay here and help Bonnie."

"She's not yours to protect," Damon couldn't help but be annoyed.

Stefan paid no attention.

"Hope we'll finish —"

"Stefan," Damon interrupted. "I think you've got the wrong idea. I'm not going anywhere."

Stefan looked so surprised that Damon wanted to hit him.

"Why?"

"Because you will get yourself together," Damon said calmly. "And you will help me to get rid of Klaus."

"What?" Stefan now totally lost his cool demeanor. "You are not serious..."

"Listen, brother," Damon scowled. "You are a vampire. I know, you are afraid of that _cruel_ part of you. I've been watching for decades you fight it," Damon gave a curt, mocking nod. "It was amusing but you need to stop now."

"You know I can't control it."

"That's not it!" Damon growled impatiently. "You can't skip one part and go straight to controlling."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan exclaimed.

"You have to _accept_ it finally," Damon spat. "You have to admit this part of you exists. You can't fight something you don't admit to being real."

Stefan looked very confused and angry.

"You want me to admit I'm a monster?"

"You are a vampire. Stop trying to be good."

"Of course, you want it..." Stefan muttered.

"It's not me who goes crazy for no reason."

"Really?"

Damon decided to be fair just for once.

"I can be... emotional." _Oh, Bonnie would have laughed_. "But my mind is always clear. And I don't kill because I cannot stop. I kill because I _want_ to."

Stefan blinked.

"Is it any better?"

"Yes. I'm not pretending to be human. I'm not fighting my nature. I'm not breaking into pieces."

"Why are you telling me this?" Stefan asked, frowning. "Even if I learn to control myself how would it help to kill Klaus? And since when are you so heroic?"

"I don't do heroic," Damon said, insulted. "I just need to kill him before he gets to her."

"Elena?"

"Bonnie."

Stefan froze.

"You want to protect Bonnie?" he asked incredulously.

Damon scowled. Really, some opinion his brother had of him.

"Yes."

"But..." Stefan's frown made him look like an old man. "I mean, you never... _Why_?"

"Because I love her," Damon said simply.

Stefan blinked and stared at his brother. He was totally shocked.

"You what?"

"I. Love. Her."

"Are... Are you serious?"

"Do you want me to swear on _Gone with the Wind_?" Damon asked, annoyed. Then he frowned slightly. "Wait, but don't tell her! I won't let her gloat until she admits she loves me."

Stefan stood gaping at him. Minutes passed, asteroids collided with each other and Stefan just stared. Then he cleared his throat and mumbled, "You love Bonnie..."

Damon shook his head in disbelief and said sourly, "Your skull is indeed thick, Stefan."

"But you loved Elena. And before that you loved Katherine."

"Wow. Aren't you good with putting things in chronological order..."

Stefan let out a sigh, "Well, now I so believe in karma..."

His brother rolled his eyes. No matter how you put it, Stefan was pathetic.

**TBC**


	14. Calling for the dawn

**A/n:** Hello, amazing readers! I hope you all had great holidays. (I know I did;)

Thank you again and again for your lovely reviews, **aprilf00l**, **stefanswifey01**, **mrs mathis**, **DamonBonnie Salvatore**, **NYOFACE**, **ShyButterflyKiss**, **niafadra**, **EllaChocolate**, **randomlittleme**, **Dramionelover01, Reighn Venhem 33704!**

**DamonBonnie Salvatore**, you are so right. And I can't say I like Damon's attitude towards Stefan either. But I just don't see a remorseful Damon. He just won't admit to his 'baby brother' he was wrong. Damon could be 1000 years old but I think he has a temper of a teenager.

**Chapter fourteen**

**Calling for the dawn**

"Hey, look at this."

Bonnie sat down beside Lucy and took a quick look at the page of the Grimoire her cousin was showing.

"The Barrier," she shrugged. "I can do it."

"This one?" Bonnie saw Lucy's fingers curl slightly. "The vampire specific?"

"Uh-huh. Why?.."

Her cousin leaned back against the couch, a grim expression on her face.

"Let's trap the bastard and send him to hell."

That was a good idea, Bonnie thought. They need to prevent him from escaping. Being trapped inside the barrier, Klaus wouldn't be able to run and everything would be over within minutes.

"You think you can master this?" she asked calmly.

"You want _me_ to do it?" Lucy was surprised.

"Sure," Bonnie answered firmly. "You can hold him back and I..."

"Really, Bonnie," Lucy interrupted, evidently impatient. "Why don't you let me fight him?"

Bonnie looked up, taken aback, and saw her cousin's tensed face.

"Lucy, I think..." she began cautiously.

"You don't need to face Klaus," Lucy said blankly. "He's weak now, after..."

Her voice died away. Bonnie's gaze returned to the Grimoire. She felt terribly helpless. Lucy acted absolutely normal before, almost as if nothing had happened. She drank coffee, sat on the couch with her back straight. And her face was completely calm. Apparently, Lucy didn't intend to let the grief consume her until Klaus was gone. Earlier Bonnie had spoken with a concerned look, "Lucy, are you..." but Lucy had immediately interrupted, "If you want to ask me how I feel think again."

And Bonnie had decided not to force her cousin to talk.

But now she was really worried about Lucy's behavior.

"We don't know for sure..." she managed.

"He did it," Lucy said, her eyes glued to the page. "I know he did."

"Listen to me. I understand your reasons but we need to think rationally. It's not Klaus only. Think of Elsa. And that Raymond vampire."

"Right," Lucy said, a thoughtful look on her face. "I suppose at the theatre Yuichi had dispelled Elsa's incantation... This time she may be a trouble."

Bonnie was a bit surprised. Until now she hadn't realized that Elsa's spell had vanished with someone's help. She hadn't really given much thought to that. So, it was Yuichi...

"He was so strong," she whispered mostly to herself.

Then she saw Lucy smile but it was a mere ghost of her old smile. Suddenly her heart swelled with anger. Right now, more than anything Bonnie wanted to find Klaus and strangle him with her bare hands. She really grew on her cousin and seeing her like that was saddening.

"Are you sure you can take him?" Lucy asked mildly.

"Yes," Bonnie answered immediately.

Lucy was silent for some time and then she rose to her feet.

"I need to change."

Her nice Burberry travel bag was in the living room. Bonnie remained sitting on the couch while her cousin was picking clothes. Lucy was indeed a stylish person. It would be great to go shopping with her, Bonnie thought.

"Look, why don't you hang out more with our cousins?" she asked suddenly. "I mean, we have a big family."

"My parents aren't really close with relatives," responded Lucy. "And I suppose very few of our cousins would approve of a witch who uses her powers."

"They don't even know about this stuff," Bonnie said, amused.

Lucy chuckled.

"Really? You think so?"

Bonnie frowned. She couldn't be so sure. With such a strong bloodline Lucy and Bonnie couldn't be the only Bennett witches with their powers awoken.

__Curiouser___ and ___curiouser.__

_"_Hm_, _I don't even remember packing this," Lucy spoke and Bonnie looked up. She saw a red tunic dress in her cousin's hands.

"This one is really nice!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Oh," Lucy smiled at her. "Why don't you try it on? It'll work for you."

"Nice, girls time," Bonnie smirked, standing up and coming closer to Lucy.

The fabric of the dress was nice to touch and the color was gorgeous.

"Is it expensive?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yes," Lucy smirked. "If you like it, take it. It's my gift."

"Thanks," Bonnie grinned. "You're now officially my favorite cousin."

"You are easy to please," amused Lucy said, folding a pair of jeans and putting them back in the bag.

Bonnie smiled again and went upstairs to her room. Once she was alone the smile left her face. It was amazing how good Lucy was holding herself together. She barely looked at Bonnie and her voice was always quiet but she was calm and poised. She was indeed a strong person.

Bonnie took off her clothes and put the dress on, loving the touch of silk on her skin. Then she looked into the mirror with a faint smile. It was so nice to try a lovely dress on and pretend everything was normal.

She turned her head slightly and the next moment she couldn't breathe. She saw her reflection in the mirror sink into darkness. The world was swirling around Bonnie, she couldn't feel the floor beneath her feet. She gasped, stumbling back and the feeling had gone away.

Covering her face with her hands she stood in the middle of the room trying to calm herself. But her heart was filled with fear. She felt like she was turning to a ghost. Like she could disappear any moment.

Her powers were not stable. She was getting weaker. Soon enough she wouldn't be able to use her birth given power let alone the powers of her ancestors. And she could die... She could really die, helpless, vulnerable and weak.

Her fingers slid down her face.

Again she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were huge with terror. Luckily, Lucy didn't see it. She wouldn't let her fight Klaus. And extra luckily, Damon wasn't here.

_Damon._

Bonnie let out a long breath and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Bon, it's your phone!" Lucy called up the stairs. Bonnie lightly slapped both of her cheeks to make herself sober and went downstairs.

"I told you!" Lucy exclaimed, watching her. "It looks great on you."

"Thanks," Bonnie smiled weakly. She took her cell-phone, hiding her face from Lucy, and saw a text message from Damon.

_Come to the boarding house_

Bonnie frowned and texted back: _Why? U OK?_

After a minute Damon replied: _I will be. Come now. I fixed your car_

"It's Damon," Bonnie said to Lucy. "He wants to see me."

"Are you ready to be official?" Lucy asked nonchalantly.

"What?" Bonnie blinked, clutching her cell-phone tightly.

"Come on..." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I was woken up when he dropped me on the couch. A bit rudely, I must say. And later I saw him leave."

"Um..."

"I'm blaming it on stress," Lucy said, sitting down on the couch.

Bonnie chuckled nervously.

"I know you don't like him..."

"I don't. But you're smart and you won't let him hurt you. So..." Lucy let out an impatient breath. "But seriously. Do you like him? Katherine told he was kinda... clingy."

Bonnie laughed.

"Damon is anything but..." she stopped when she got another text message:

_Are you on your way?_

"I probably need to go see him," she said doubtfully. "It's so weird."

Lucy shrugged.

"Dating vampires is supposed to be weird."

"But we're not dating."

"Yet."

Bonnie shook her head slowly and then asked, "You wanna come with me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy made a horrified face. "No, allow me to stay here. I'll learn the spell. Paint my nails. Watch nail polish dry."

"Lucy," Bonnie said kindly. "Everything seems so terrible... But I'm really grateful you're here for me."

Lucy smiled.

"Hey, don't thank your family."

* * *

><p>The front door was open. Bonnie came inside and went straight to the living room. There Damon was. Gorgeous as ever, he sat on the couch, holding a glass of bourbon in his hand. Watching him from under her lashes, Bonnie neared the table and stopped there.<p>

"So, I'm here... What's the matter?" she asked composedly.

Damon smiled and his eyes sparkled.

"Nice dress," he said, amused.

She put her purse on the table, without looking at him.

"You thought that was a date?" Damon asked. "I can light candles."

"It's okay, I guess you suck at romantic stuff," Bonnie answered with a gracious smile. She gave a quick look around. "Where's Stefan? And Elena?"

"We're alone," answered Damon and beckoned her. "Come here. Sit with me."

Bonnie gave him a closer look. He definitely was in a strange mood. He looked concerned, amused, annoyed and hopeful at the same time.

And... somehow desperate.

Did he have a fight with Stefan? Was Elena okay?

"Damon, where did Stefan go?" Bonnie asked casually.

He threw back his head.

"Why do you care?" he drawled.

"I don't know," she said, coming closer to him. "You look..." _Upset_? "Confused. Are you okay?"

"Finally," Damon smirked. "You talk about me."

"You know, I came here because of you," she reminded him mildly. "So..."

"So?" he echoed.

"Why did you call me?"

"Why do you think?"

"Damon, you went to talk to Stefan," she said sharply. He straightened on the couch and looked at her. "Now you're alone at home and you look moody."

"I beg to differ. I look gorgeous. And Stefan is so... Stefan!" he clicked his tongue. "He's stubborn."

"_Stefan_ is stubborn?"

"He's like a child," Damon said impatiently. "He doesn't understand. You must never worship someone you love. Otherwise the first disappointment can kill the love away."

Bonnie felt her heart tighten but her face was still calm. Damon noticed her solemn expression and scoffed, "Don't listen to me, I'm drunk."

"So you had a talk about Elena," Bonnie forced a smile.

"Bonnie..." Damon whispered, closing his eyes.

"It must have been difficult for both of you."

"Not for me."

Bonnie realized she was nodding her head and stopped.

"What about Stef..."

"Stefan is going to be okay!" Damon snapped. "Let's stay on me!"

She smiled.

"But you said you're fine."

"Fine," he scoffed. "Forget it."

He clutched his drink tighter. Bonnie watched his frowning face wondering why he got mad. He definitely needed some anger management.

"You are clueless sometimes," he said grudgingly.

Bonnie let out a sigh and approached him.

"Give me that," she made an attempt to snatch the glass from his hand but Damon caught her wrist.

"No."

"Damon, you're drunk," Bonnie said insistently.

He smiled at her, still holding her hand.

"Just… sit with me..."

She looked at him and then to her own surprise sat down on the couch.

"You think..." she said quietly. "You think I should be here right now?"

"Why?" he said, his tone serious. "Do you have any doubts?"

Bonnie lowered her head, averting her eyes from him. What exactly did he expect from her? So, once again he and Stefan had a fight because of Elena. Did Damon want some comfort?

"Are you really okay?" she asked softly. "You don't look okay."

"I can't deny I'm sad... a little," he answered slowly. "And I'm relieved... beyond words."

"Cool," she almost whispered.

Damon frowned and turned his head to look at her, but Bonnie didn't notice that. She suddenly found herself close to tears, no matter how stupid that sounded. Damon was _sad_. What about her feelings? She was fed up with that love triangle. With all this great and epic love. Right now she had no might to be all compassionate. The spell was undermining her strength. She was falling for a man who loved her best friend. Not to mention, she could still see the auditorium in flames and Yuichi's dead face.

It wouldn't be selfish if she just walked away right now.

And she was almost on her feet when Damon took her elbow. Taken aback, Bonnie turned her head towards him. She saw a flash of understanding in his eyes right before he pulled her closer and kissed her. Bonnie almost choked by surprise. His mouth left hers as he grabbed her up in a koala-like grasp.

Bonnie blinked.

"Damon."

"Mm?"

"You are choking me."

She _felt_ him frown.

"I don't want to choke you."

"Well, thank you."

"I don't want to let you go," he said in barely a whisper. "And I won't. You need to understand. Something... is over. But I'm okay with it. I talked to Stefan and he went to Elena and all I wanted is to see you."

She felt his grip loosen. Damon took her face in his hands and their gazes met. His thumb brushed her cheekbone lightly and she smiled. She didn't feel vulnerable anymore.

Suddenly Damon's whole body tensed. Bonnie saw him frown and then he turned his head towards the door, pulling her closer at the same time.

"What's wrong?" she asked, with a concerned look.

"Someone's here," he answered, still frowning. "You know, some zombie guest."

Bonnie sighed, rising to her feet.

"Okay. Where do you keep potions?"

"Hell if I know..." he answered, standing up.

"Damon," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Can I just rip him apart?" he suggested.

"Oh, I love your violent nature," Bonnie said mockingly.

Damon's head jerked toward her and he stared at her.

"What?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Nothing," he answered, still watching her.

She decided to ignore his mysterious look.

"Lucky for you, I have one bottle in my purse."

"Hurry up then," Damon was looking above her head. "He's coming here."

Bonnie went over to the table and took her purse. When she turned around with the vial in her hand she saw the intruder. A middle-aged man, dressed in the old-fashioned way stood in the doorway. Bonnie was surprised to see someone dressed like this but she realized that wasn't actually weird. The necromancy spell was strong enough to bring back someone who died two years ago as well as someone who died two centuries ago.

"I have it," Bonnie said, coming closer to Damon. She gave him a quick glance and froze. Damon was speechless. He looked like someone slapped him really hard.

"Damon?"

She frowned and touched his elbow.

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie was looking worriedly from Damon to the intruder. "Damon… who's this man?"

At first, she thought Damon hadn't heard her. His eyes were glued to the man in front of him. But then his lips slightly parted and he said, "My father."

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood frozen. She didn't know what to do. The vial was still in her hand; the glass was getting warm from her touch. But she couldn't bring herself to use the potion on Damon's dad. She couldn't imagine what Damon felt right now, seeing his father after all these years.<p>

A crazy thought stormed through her mind: maybe, she should leave them alone, let them talk... But she looked at Damon's face again and saw in his eyes anything but happiness or joy of an unexpected meeting. No, all over his face was written shock that was slowly turning into utter and unmistakable disgust. Bonnie was so absorbed with her worry about Damon that the first words from his father literally made her jump.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Hello, father."

"You have lost the right to call me that," Giuseppe said sternly. "Now, I want to hear your explanation."

"And I have no desire to explain anything to you," Damon said through gritted teeth. His eyes were blazing with anger.

"You were summoned," Bonnie said loudly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon's father turned to her.

"And you..."

"Emily Bennett's descendant," Bonnie said quickly. "I..."

"I see," he didn't wait for her to finish talking and looked at his son again. "So after everything you have done you couldn't even let me rest in peace."

Damon scoffed.

"You think _I_ summoned you?" he made a step toward Giuseppe. "Really, father. The last thing I would want to see is your face."

"Damon," Bonnie whispered, stunned. But he didn't deign to look at her.

"Stay out of this," he said sharply.

"She is a witch, unless I am mistaken," said Salvatore senior. "You have fallen so low... A disgrace to my family."

Damon shrugged.

"Your family no longer exists."

Giuseppe's face hardened.

"I knew it was your influence," he said angrily. "You have poisoned your brother's mind. I should have realized before that some traitorous deserter is beyond redemption."

"I wonder if you can be more pompous," Damon said acidly. "Why don't you quote Holy Scripture and compare me to Satan?"

His father frowned deeply.

"Stefan was nothing like you," he said seriously. "But you have ruined his life, you and your vampire bitch. You are a scoundrel."

"I guess it's all the result of bad upbringing," Damon responded.

"Maybe, you are right," Salvatore senior shook his head. "Maybe, it is partly my fault. My first son... And every time I look at you I feel only..."

"Disappointment," Damon said. Bonnie saw his throat work. "I have a good memory, so don't trouble yourself with reminding."

His eyes were turning black as he moved towards his father. Bonnie frowned and opened the vial soundlessly.

"Well, Stef killed you once," Damon said lightly. "Looks like now the pleasure is all mine."

Neither Damon nor his father were looking at Bonnie now. With a swift movement she threw the potion at Giuseppe Salvatore. She saw the flash of white light and Damon's father was gone.

Damon turned to her and she saw the fury in his eyes. She couldn't tell now if he was still angry with his father or with her.

"Leave," he said heavily.

"I didn't know..."

"Now you do," his eyes were still black with bloodlust. "Go away."

"Damon, I know you are upset..."

He chuckled darkly.

"My father hated me when he was alive. My father hates me in his afterlife. I'm neither surprised nor upset. And you..."

His eyes narrowed and Bonnie unconsciously stepped back.

"You may actually see his point..."

"Damon, that's not true," she said hotly.

"Please, Bonnie..." his face was the face of the monster. Bonnie took another step back. "My father has dedicated his life to destroying the vampires. He hated them. Like you do."

She stopped moving. Emotions disappeared from her face but her eyes were shining like emeralds. Damon took no notice and continued, "Have I ever told you? I didn't want to free Katherine only. I wanted to free all the vampires in the tomb. I wanted my father to lose at the end. I wanted this stinking town to pay!"

"Well, you had succeeded," she said mildly. "And my Grams was the first to pay."

Damon froze. He noticed her cold stare and the realization hit him. His face went back to normal and Bonnie saw the return of consciousness in his eyes.

"Your Dad is dead," she said in a flat voice. "You need to let him go. I'm sorry, Damon."

He was silent but his eyes were searching hers. Bonnie took her purse.

"Bonnie..." Damon managed. "Don't hate me. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, heading towards the door.

He was in front of her in the second. His fingers clutched her shoulders and she saw his eyes, filled with desperation.

"You know that I'm sorry about your grandmother, I never meant that I wanted _you_ to pay..."

"Right..." she said unenthusiastically. "You need to calm down..."

"No, listen to me!" he snapped. "I didn't want to compare you to my father! He cared about no one, he's nothing like you!"

Bonnie looked up at him. She knew the pain of rejection. Her mother had disappeared one day and she never came back. She never called. She didn't send birthday cards. And deep in her heart Bonnie wondered, maybe she wasn't a good daughter, good enough for her mom to stay with her? But that was a bitter thought.

She remembered when she stopped thinking like this. Something Grams had told her once was a huge help, "_Sometimes you may think that people leave you behind. But maybe they just walk another path. You can't blame either them or yourself."_

Bonnie put her hand on Damon's wrist and his grip on her shoulders loosened a bit.

"Maybe," she said slowly. "You and your father didn't have enough time to understand each other. But I think... I_ know_ you did things that would make him proud."

The tension left his body and he smiled at her.

"You really think so?" he asked, teasingly. "Maybe you're telling me this 'cause you have finally realized I'm the sexiest man in your life?"

She huffed, feeling relieved, and said in mock indignation, "Damon, I won't let my new attraction to you color my judgment."

He kissed her. Bonnie closed her eyes, her heart was pounding and she couldn't believe she had made him feel better after such a terrible encounter with his father. She couldn't deny it — Damon was still Damon. A murderer, a dangerous vampire… more dangerous than usual right now because he was vulnerable and hurt… But she could see a human in him.

When the kiss finished Damon said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I'm... amused."

"Why?" she asked.

"Trying to seduce my worst critic," he responded. "Not an easy task, I guess."

She smirked.

"Oh really..."

"You are still Bonnie. Judging little witch. With your attitude," he smiled and touched her face. "Beautiful..."

Bonnie smiled back but Damon's face grew serious, "I want you to be like this forever."

She frowned in confusion, "Don't tell me you want me to become a vampire."

"I didn't think about that. At least, now."

"Oh."

"I just want you always to look at me like this," he said and his lips touched her cheek gently. Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes were mere inches from hers when he whispered, "I need you. Forever."

She flinched and stepped back but Damon's arms were around her.

"Don't. I won't hurt you. I swear."

He kissed her forehead and Bonnie shut her eyes. The touch of his hands and lips was soothing. Damon held her tight and Bonnie heard him whisper: "I need you... I never expected someone like you in my life. But I need you, so please, don't deny me."

She felt hazy. His words made her face flush, and some hidden feeling that she was holding back until now took over her.

"I won't," she answered quietly.

His mouth covered hers and Bonnie kissed him back passionately. Damon lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"As much as I like this dress," Damon said, breaking the kiss. "I know something that would look even better on you."

She smiled, curving her hands around his neck.

"What?"

"Me."

Bonnie laughed, "Shocking."

* * *

><p>It was like something snapped inside him. Jeremy clutched his head, paling drastically. Elsa was beside him right away.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Jeremy whispered. "I feel... weak. I don't know."

She frowned and put her hand on his shoulder. A few minutes later she straightened up and walked away without another look at him. Raymond, who was in the room as well, looked at her in surprise.

"What happened?"

Elsa was furious, her blue eyes were shining with anger.

"The link is broken," she said through gritted teeth. "The spell is over."

She turned to Jeremy and said viciously, "He's useless now. Drain him if you want."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was half-lying on Damon's chest with his arms wrapped around her. He was stroking her sides lazily and kissing her head, lightly, as if she was sleeping. Everything seemed surreal: the light of the bedside lamp, dark shadows on the walls, Damon's king-sized bed... And the way he held her. Bonnie closed her eyes and groaned, "You are so going to hell."<p>

Damon chuckled, burying his nose in her hair.

"I'm dragging you with me."

He saw her smile but soon enough a peaceful expression settled on her face. Damon realized she was fast asleep. No big surprise, she certainly was tired. He shifted to make her more comfortable and Bonnie moved in her sleep and put her head on his chest. Damon watched her, his face serious.

"I love you," he said in an undertone.

The rays of the morning sun made her soft smooth skin and her hair glow. Damon smiled, tracing his fingers across her bare shoulder. And then his hand froze.

Damon jerked his head up and saw out of the only window in his room that the sun was indeed rising.

_The spell was over. _

Jeremy couldn't use Bonnie's powers anymore. So Bonnie wouldn't be weak. And now Damon could protect her no matter what. And of course now he could have the witch all to himself.

Damon smirked and kissed Bonnie's temple.

"Screw you, Jeremy."

**TBC**


	15. Tango on the edge of a cliff

**stefanswifey01**, **NYOFACE**, **mrs mathis**, **claudiahl1**, **ShyButterflyKiss**, **randomlittleme**, **Airangel1992**, **DamonBonnie Salvatore**, **aprilf00l**, thank you! This story is almost over, so please stay with me for a little bit longer to see the ending ;)

to **DamonBonnie Salvatore**: Oh yeah they did... :) But the spell was broken because Bonnie was willing to risk her heart when Damon said he needed her. Now Damon, not Jeremy, is the person she wants to protect most.

**Chapter fifteen **

**Tango on the edge of a cliff**

It was the beginning of a new day, and Bonnie, who was slowly waking up, felt a surge of energy, rushing through her entire body. She opened her eyes to see Damon's face inches from her own. He seemed absolutely relaxed. Bonnie smiled faintly. She acted so out of character last night (she never rushed her _relationships_) but she had no regrets whatsoever.

"I have to go," she whispered.

"Why?" he mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Still have things to do. A hybrid to kill."

Damon opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You look beautiful," he said hoarsely.

Bonnie smiled at him.

"I feel amazing."

"I know," Damon said modestly.

She laughed and brushed her fingers through his hair. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I noticed it, you like to play with my hair."

"You hate it?"

"Bonnie, you can touch any part of me and, believe me, I will _love_ it."

She huffed, blushing slightly, as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Thank you, little witch."

"For?.."

"I don't know," he responded casually. "For everything... For your trust. For amazing morning sex."

Bonnie's face turned puzzled.

"What morning sex?"

Damon smirked.

"Now, that's a good question..."

He put his hand on the back of her head and captured her lips in a slow kiss. Bonnie melted at his touch. Damon's kiss was so possessive and so _real_...

She felt strong. Strong and happy. All fears that were torturing her since the blue fog had appeared were now gone. And her powers seemed stable. That realization made her freeze in Damon's arms. He felt it and slowly loosened his grip on her. Bonnie gave him a quick look and rose up on her elbow.

With her heart beating fast, she looked around and saw the curtained window. Curtains were dark and heavy but it wasn't enough to hide completely the golden sunshine outside. Bonnie's lips parted slightly, the wheels in her head were turning and her next word was...

"Jeremy."

Damon grimaced, impatience clear in his eyes.

"Okay, that was a turn off!"

She looked at him, confused.

"What?"

Making a visible effort to be calm, Damon smirked and pulled her closer.

"Just joking, come here. Though I was hoping for something more sexy. Like 'Damon'."

Bonnie frowned when he wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her.

"Damon... not now, we can't!"

"Well, _I_ think it's something we must do right now," he muttered. "And again after that and over and over."

"You do realize that the spell is broken?" she managed to say. That was quite impressive considering that Damon did his best to silence her with a kiss.

"That means you're not dying anymore," he muttered, hugging her tightly. "What a splendid reason for a little celebration..."

"Damon, I want to know what's happening!" Bonnie exclaimed. She pushed him away and he let her go. "Honestly!"

She got to her feet and began to dress. When she turned around to look at him again she saw him standing right next to her. Bonnie cleared her throat, averting her gaze.

"Don't you want to put some clothes on?"

"Why?" he said, dead serious. "Are you afraid you won't be able to resist me much longer?»

"You are unbelievable."

"Poor girl. You can look, you know. Just don't turn into stone."

Bonnie gave him a sarcastic smile, "Whatever".

"What do you have in mind?" Damon asked lazily. He was getting dressed slowly and didn't look at her.

"You know."

"Yeah... I mean apart from your obvious intention to ravish me."

Bonnie sighed dramatically. "Stop dreaming. You are safe with me."

Damon buttoned his shirt sleeves and came closer to her. With a smirk on his face, he wrapped his arms around her and put his cheek against her temple.

"What was the last night then?" he whispered. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Bonnie... Let's stay here..."

"But we can't..." she answered, enjoying being in his arms. She felt so secure and warm.

"Even you can't protect everyone," he said softly. "Let's walk away."

Bonnie opened her eyes and slowly stepped back. Damon saw her face and frowned.

"I had to give it a try."

"But you knew all along what my answer was going to be," she said evenly.

"Doesn't make it easier for me," he muttered.

She frowned and he said softly, "You do realize why the spell was broken."

"I suppose I broke it," she said composedly. "Unintentionally."

"You don't love him anymore."

"Damon, I care about him."

"I ask you not to mess with Klaus."

Bonnie shook her head and looked away.

"You are not serious..."

"Just..." he said, choosing his words carefully. "Let me handle it. Stay away from him."

"I know how to kill him."

"I'll find another way."

"Damon, I can do it," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"But you don't have to do it," he said, half-impatient, half-irritated.

Bonnie didn't answer. She watched him and her mind traced back to her first fight with Klaus. She remembered Damon back then. His determined face, his eyes blazing and his only desire to protect Elena.

"_Can you kill him?"_

"_He's got some kind of protection spell."_

"_You have the power of a hundred witches. __**Break it**__."_

"_I'm trying!"_

He didn't resemble that man. Now he really cared about her. And she wasn't just a weapon for him anymore.

And that left him without any weapon whatsoever.

"You remember what Sheila told you about the blue fog?" he asked slowly. "It brings out your worst fear. And all this time the only terrible thought has been haunting me. The thought that something bad could happen to you. _And therefore to me. _Now the spell is broken but my fear is still with me. Please, don't go after Klaus."

"I can't..."

"Bonnie, I won't lose you. No matter what it costs me, I won't lose you. Don't fight him."

She was near to tears but she whispered again, "I can't..."

He held her gaze for a long time and then looked away. Bonnie rubbed her forehead unhappily.

"Don't even think about doing something reckless," she said firmly.

"Like kidnapping you?" Damon spat sarcastically. "Or feeding you my blood?"

Holding her breath, Bonnie approached him and touched his hand with her fingertips. Damon clicked his tongue impatiently but didn't move away. He refused to look at her. But her skin was so warm and as always she smelled so good... And he was in love with her. What a pain to be in love with someone so stubborn... So strong. Someone he had to reckon with.

His thumb caressed her pulse point lightly. Bonnie looked up at him and Damon nodded.

"I won't do anything reckless," he said slowly. "If that's what you want. But you have to promise me something as well... You won't give me a reason to do something... something you would never approve of."

"Damon," she whispered. "I'm not going to die! Everything is different now. And I will use only my own power. I'm strong enough and his soul is broken. I won't die. Trust me."

"Okay," he said heavily. "We won't bring it up again."

Her face brightened and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Damon closed his eyes.

'_If I do it right... If this time I do everything right... she will be okay, won't she_?'

* * *

><p>Lucy arched her eyebrow when she saw Bonnie walk in through the front door.<p>

"And here comes the walk of shame," she said teasingly.

Damon, who was right behind Bonnie, glared at Lucy.

"Are you jealous?"

"Hardly," she said, but there was no venom in her voice. Bonnie smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "The sun is shining bright... Maybe you can tell me why?.. What did you do?"

Bonnie made a helpless gesture.

"Well... nothing magical."

"So it wasn't magical?" she heard Damon's soft voice.

"I mean it _was_ magical but not magical magical," Bonnie felt stupid, her face was flushed.

Lucy smirked and Damon said in a solemn voice, "Whatever you did you should have done it sooner."

"What about the spell, Lucy?" Bonnie asked loudly.

"I think I'm ready. Can I use it on your boyfriend?"

"Use what?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"The Barrier," Bonnie said quickly. "If we trap Klaus he will..."

Damon didn't wait for her to finish; he turned to Lucy, frowning, "Go ahead, do it."

"Fine," Lucy said and began chanting the spell. After a minute she told Damon, "Try to go outside."

Damon reached the door and stopped there.

"It's working."

"See?" Bonnie said, beaming at her cousin.

Lucy smiled back. "I'll practice more."

"I'll help you," Damon said.

Lucy shrugged, "You don't have to."

"Anything I can do I will do" he responded gloomily.

"I'll go upstairs, I need to change," Bonnie said quietly.

Damon seemed to perk up.

"On the other hand, Lucy dearest, you can practice by yourself."

"Aren't you cute."

Damon rolled his eyes but Lucy wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She was concentrating on chanting the spell. Bonnie smiled again, she was secretly glad that Lucy was patient with Damon.

Damon himself was acting very composedly. Bonnie was surprised and pleased. After all, he was trying for her. And he called himself her boyfriend. When they went out of the boarding house he said, "Let's take my car. You can leave yours here."

She nodded and he smiled at her. "You finally have a boyfriend who owns a good car."

He said that in such a matter-of-fact tone of voice that she felt really happy. And their way to her home was good. Except for the fact that Damon hated radio today. First, he disapproved of the song _Who will take my dreams away_? and flipped to another station. Then he heard _Shot_ by _The Rasmus_ and began flipping through the stations almost furiously. Bonnie saw him frown and put her hand on his. Damon squeezed her fingers lightly and turned the stereo off.

She could tell she was in love with him.

"Hey."

Bonnie came back to reality and turned around. Damon was talking on his cell phone. She gave him a smile and went upstairs.

Damon sighed.

"So, what's new?"

"_You tell me._ _How come the spell is broken_?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, it's a long and a very private story," Damon said, pacing.

"_Is Bonnie okay_?"

"Yes."

"_Are you okay_?"

Damon paused before answering, "Yes."

"_Where are you?"_

"Her place."

"_I see... Look, we need to act quickly and save Jeremy_."

"Whatever you say, brother."

"_I know you're worried about her. But we have to end this_."

"How's your love life?" Damon asked in a bored voice.

"_You'll be surprised._"

"Humor me."

"_Well, I proposed_."

Damon blinked.

"That's one hell of a way to solve your problems!" he said, amused.

"_I really want to be with her. You know it._"

"Well, good for you."

"_So... Are you..."_

"Just two words, Stef. Bonnie Bennett."

"_Okay."_

"You might want to know... We're killing Klaus. Tonight."

"_I'll come to Bonnie's place_."

"Cool."

"_Until then_."

Damon put his phone back into his pocket. Lucy was still in the living room, practicing the spell. He decided not to bother her and went upstairs. The door of Bonnie's room was open and he entered without knocking.

Apparently, the witch was taking a shower. Damon walked around the room, studying the decorations. Then he sat down on her bed and closed his eyes.

Lucy was a strong witch. She could hold Klaus back.

Still there was Elsa. And Raymond. And maybe someone else.

Power-channeling was dangerous for a witch.

Crap, he forgot to ask what Elena had answered Stefan.

But then again who the hell cares...

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes. Bonnie was in front of him.

"I didn't hear you walk in," he said slowly.

"Oh."

He rose to his feet and looked at her closely.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She didn't answer. Her face was unhappy and she didn't look into his eyes. Damon frowned, slowly slipping into despair. He didn't understand why his emotions suddenly had betrayed him.

He touched Bonnie's hand and saw the black smoke between her fingers.

"Bonnie what..."

"It's nothing."

He looked up, alarmed. Bonnie didn't move, her eyes were lifeless and she was fading away before his eyes.

Damon's eyelids were heavy when he bolted awake. He was regaining his consciousness as he listened to the soft murmurs downstairs. He heard hushed voices and after that — quick footsteps.

Bonnie came in the room. She was wearing a white top and jeans and her hair was loose.

"Damon," she said, smiling. "Finally you're awake. I didn't realize you were _that_ tired..."

Her smile faded when she saw his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

He said nothing and she got onto the bed and hugged him. Damon felt her curls brushing his cheek. Her hair was still damp from the shower. He liked the feeling.

Damon turned around and took her in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. She seemed so small. 'I love you' was on the tip of his tongue. But he didn't want to say anything that right now would sound like 'goodbye'. Instead of that he kissed her roughly, putting all of his feelings into the kiss.

Bonnie was lying in his arms and he was hugging her tight, pressing her into his chest as if he wanted them to melt together.

* * *

><p>She was alone in a hotel corridor. She didn't know how that had happened.<p>

Back into her home she had tried another locator spell to find Jeremy and it had worked. The spell had led them to a small hotel. And so they — she, Damon, Stefan, Lucy, Alaric and Tyler — entered its lobby. The next moment she was all alone.

Bonnie frowned, looking around.

'My mind's playing tricks on me. Or _someone_ is playing with my mind.'

She could still feel Jeremy's presence but he was on the other side of the building. Bonnie narrowed her eyes and went down the corridor.

The place seemed deserted. She didn't see anyone and didn't hear anything. All the doors were shut and there was no even a faint light coming from the rooms. She reached the end of the corridor and saw that the last door was open.

"You took your time."

Bonnie froze, holding her breath.

'So it's a trap.'

"Please, do come in. I was waiting for you."

She put her hand upon the door knob and slowly opened the door wider.

Klaus stood by the window. He was wearing a nice suit and in the window Bonnie could see his reflection, him fixing his cufflinks. His movements were teasingly slow.

"All alone? Elsa is so good at this maze spell. A finger snap and people spread around like shattered glass."

Bonnie clenched her teeth and walked in. The door slammed shut behind her. Klaus smirked and turned around to face her.

"So what now?" he asked. "No small-talk? And I was so trying to create a noir atmosphere..."

Bonnie furrowed her brow but didn't say anything. While she stood still, her eyes flickered around this very fashionable dim lit room.

"We're alone. And I'm going to kill you," Klaus said simply. "Unless..."

At once Bonnie raised her hand and hit him with a spell. Klaus didn't move and sighed, feigning boredom, "Oh... Impressive."

"I know it still hurts," she said quietly.

He smiled at her, his strange pale eyes twinkled. "So nice to hear your voice finally. But I guess you will never learn. Stop trying to kill me. You just can't do it."

He was still holding her gaze, there was something mesmerizing about the way he looked at her. It was a long moment, and then she saw him right in front of her. Bonnie flinched as he grabbed her and turned her face up to his.

"Don't move," he ordered, looking into her eyes, and Bonnie froze. His fangs retracted and he lowered his head to her neck when she whispered something.

"Come again?"

"Vervain," she repeated. "It's in my blood..."

She squeezed his hands, her nails scratching deeply into his skin.

"I know you can compel witches," she muttered. Klaus tried to move but he couldn't lift a finger. "And you are faster than me. Thank you for coming so close. Now you're really going to die."

He tried to push her away but it was too late. The blinding unbearable pain hit him. It wasn't like anything he had experienced before. He was practically in Bonnie's arms and it was like she was burning him over and over.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't be so noble and say I'll be happy if you're happy. 'Cause I know I'll never be happy without you. I love you, Elena. I'll always love you."<em>

Stefan stood in front of the massive double doors. The last thing he remembered was entering the hotel. He was right behind Lucy who had just answered his question about the Barrier, "No vampire can escape until I lift the spell."

And then, it was like he got inside the giant kaleidoscope, everything went bright and blurry. Before he could make a sound he was alone and his own words, the part of the speech he made when he was proposing to Elena, echoed in his head.

Slowly, his mind cleared. He knew what was going on.

'Damon is right,' he thought, with a fierce, newly reborn faith in his older brother. "It doesn't matter that I still can't control it. I need to get over my own fears. And Elsa is a bitch, but she's not very creative. I won't see anything I'm not ready for.'

He lifted his hand to open the door but stopped.

'I can lose her. Forever. I can lose her love and her respect. I can even stop caring about her. I can betray Elena and my brother and Lexi's memory...'

Stefan closed his eyes and turned around to escape but he found himself facing the same door. His heart sank. He didn't move, he didn't touch the door but it was opening with a sickening creak.

And Stefan saw a bedroom. A beautiful, elegantly decorated bedroom. He entered slowly and looked around. On the wall there was a large antique mirror. All the furniture seemed very expensive. Stefan came closer to the king-sized bed and saw the pictures on the bedside table.

Elena alone. Elena with him. Elena in her wedding dress and him wearing a tuxedo.

He felt warm, it was like he belonged here. Stefan smiled raising his head and his glance shifted to the mirror on the wall.

He didn't see his reflection. He saw the dark streets of a small village, streets that were covered with the corpses. He could recognize their faces. All of them. Stefan came closer but the image didn't change. It wasn't the mirror. More like a window to the past.

A very familiar feeling swept over him. He wanted to disappear, to wipe out the traces of his own existence. He remembered killing them all, one by one... He could never forget. And nothing would lift this heaviness of his heart. He would never get better.

He had to learn to live with that.

'Yes, it was my choice. I wasn't brainwashed or compelled, I just wanted to kill. I didn't want to care and now I can't change what had happened. Being a monster then was my choice. But being with Elena now is also my choice. No matter what happens, I'll always love her.'

Damon didn't say it would be easy. And Damon didn't promise that the guilt would fade away. But Stefan, after all, had the greatest motivation.

The sudden sound of shattering glass made him wince. Stefan stepped back and the bedroom around him disappeared. Now he was in a hotel hallway. For a brief second he caught a glimpse of silver hair and saw with astonishment Elsa's face right in front of him. Her eyes were clouded. Then she crumpled on to the floor and Stefan saw Damon. His mouth was covered in blood.

"What a stupid boring bitch," he said, grimacing. "She was so consumed with whatever she did to you she couldn't even notice me. God, I hope one day I'll understand why all the women are so obsessed with you."

Stefan inhaled deeply.

"You killed her..."

"I sure did," Damon said, wiping his mouth. "Don't tell Bonnie."

Stefan stared at the dead blonde on the floor. He thought he'd feel relieved but it was more like his emotions were turned off.

Damon watched him warily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You just stood there and stared at her. Why didn't you attack her?"

"I was trapped in some illusion."

Damon shrugged.

"That happens to you from time to time."

Stefan nodded and said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Let's go find Jeremy."

"I'm going to help Bonnie," Damon said, his face turning serious.

"You're right. Let's find her first," Stefan said and instantly heard a familiar voice.

"Poor Elsa. She wasn't my favorite person in the world but this is just sad."

Damon rolled his eyes impatiently. Stefan stepped closer to his brother as he saw Raymond appear before them.

"Hey, Stefan. And Damon, I'm so pleased to see you again."

"I don't have time for you," Damon said, irritated. "So you need to die very, very fast."

"Stefan," Raymond said. "I see you're still nursing your brother. All is forgiven then?"

"We can take him," Damon muttered.

"Don't let him get too close," Stefan spoke, not averting his eyes from Raymond. "He will tear you apart."

"I'll rip his heart out faster."

"Rip the heart out, what a cliché..." Raymond drawled. "You are no fun. Have you ever, I don't know, compelled a mother and tell her to burn her child?"

"No," Damon said. "But I'm not a psychopath."

"No, you're just a loser who likes fucking his brother's girlfriend."

"Raymond, there's two of us," Stefan told before Damon could say anything. "So get the fuck out of our way before it's too late."

"You are so brutal, Stef," Damon said sourly.

"Here he comes," Stefan whispered and Damon saw Raymond move.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt the illusion spell break and now she could see her surroundings. She was in a dark hotel room. Her Barrier spell was still working. And thanks to the blood connection she could feel that Bonnie was alive. But her cousin was fighting and her enemy was strong. It must have been Klaus.<p>

"You..." she heard a faint whisper.

Lucy swiftly turned around and saw someone crouching on the floor. She recognized Jeremy even before he took the hood off of his head. The boy's face was as white as chalk.

"I remember you," Jeremy said hoarsely.

"Yeah..." Lucy said, feeling sorry for him. "Jeremy, right?"

"Is Bonnie here?" he asked, slowly getting to his feet. "Is she okay?"

"She..." Lucy started but stopped as her eyes suddenly went wide.

"What?" Jeremy demanded. Lucy paid no attention and burst out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Damon!"<p>

"I'm fine!" Damon spat, angrily. He got hit pretty bad. Raymond stood across from him, smirking derisively.

"So, Stefan, you were saying..."

Stefan's bruised face was slowly healing. He watched Raymond's every move.

"_So _pathetic," Raymond said, checking his nails. "The great Salvatore brothers. And you burst in here like some kind of rescue heroes. Well, now you're both going to die and I'm going to get along with another witch. Life is so fucking boring..."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked slowly. "Klaus wants Bonnie to be with him?"

Raymond raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't talking about her. You know, he wanted to compel her... Just to have a little fun. But after all he'll kill her, of course."

Stefan's eyes turned black and Raymond huffed.

"Oh, come on! She tried to kill him twice! Seriously, what is wrong with this bitch? Did she have a death wish? Maybe, she wasn't satisfied with her life?"

He shrugged and heard Damon's cold voice, "Now you will let me pass."

"I don't really think I will."

Damon lunged for him and Stefan moved as well. But Raymond was faster. And the next moment Stefan found himself lying on the floor, with his throat cut. He was still conscious but the terrible pain was blinding him. Damon sucked in a short gasp of breath when Raymond's fingers grasped his throat.

"You are so stupid," Raymond said, his brow furrowed. "What were you hoping for? I'm older than you."

Damon's lips moved but no sound came out.

"I beg your pardon?" Raymond said, relinquishing his hold.

"I said..." Damon whispered. "It's not always about the age."

Raymond sneered but suddenly his face winced and he let go of Damon.

"Stefan!"

Damon straightened, rubbing his throat. He saw Elena who rushed over to wounded Stefan and turned his gaze to Caroline who stood in front of him. Raymond's body was on the floor between them, the stake sticking out of his back.

"Nice one," Damon said croakily. "I guess today's battle-cry is _Stab your enemy in the back_."

"I killed him," Caroline said, almost surprised with herself.

"Yeah-yeah..." Damon rolled his eyes. "And so our Barbie turned into Buffy. Just like that."

"Damon, I just saved your life," Caroline said, indignantly.

"And I'm very grateful."

Damon turned around to check on his brother and saw Elena's worried face.

"Why are you here?" he asked, frowning. "_Caroline_..."

"I couldn't stay at home knowing Tyler and Bonnie are in danger," Caroline said. "And Elena was worried about Stefan."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked pale Stefan. His wound was healing quickly. "We promised each other, no more secrets!"

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline demanded.

Damon didn't answer, he wasn't really listening. Before anyone could call him he was off. He needed to help Bonnie.

Stefan was by his side in a heartbeat.

"I'll help you."

"I'm not speaking to you," Damon said snappily.

"Why?" Stefan was genuinely surprised.

"You gave Elena Mom's ring!"

"I told you I proposed!"

"This ring is supposed to be on my future wife's finger!"

"That's not fair!"

"That's tradition!"

"But what if you never get married?"

"It'll be your fault, you selfish brat!"

"Da — Look, it's Lucy!"

Damon stopped and saw Lucy Bennett run into the hotel room, her long hair flying behind her.

"Let's go," Stefan said but Damon didn't move. His face turned terribly pale. Stefan stared at him. "Damon?"

The older Salvatore clenched his fists and went after Lucy.

* * *

><p>He was still alive. He stood there like her spell wasn't affecting him at all. Bonnie was chanting furiously but her power wasn't enough.<p>

'_No way'_, flashed through her mind.

Her eyes were probably filled with desperation. Klaus saw it. And then he smiled.

"I won't let you escape," she whispered. "Not this time."

She let out a shuddering breath, allowing the magical energy fully take over her body.

"You can't do it without killing yourself," Klaus said calmly. "So, just knock it off. I have a better proposition for you. Hear me out."

Bonnie closed her eyes and silently whispered, 'I'm sorry, Damon.'

When she opened her eyes again, there was only her power. Her natural fear of death had disappeared. Probably, there was the darkness awaiting her but she knew she wouldn't be alone. She would become the part of something great, she would join her ancient family. Of course, she would lose herself but it wasn't scary. A little sad. But not scary.

Once more Bonnie closed her eyes and made a step into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Damon slowly walked in, fighting the tight feeling in his chest. Back in the hallway he could swear there was a look of desperation on Lucy's face. But it didn't really mean anything...<p>

He saw Lucy right away. She was kneeling over someone lying on the floor. Not very far away Damon saw the remains of what used to be Klaus. There was no doubt about it — the Original was dead.

So Bonnie had killed him and fainted from exhaustion. That should be it. But she was safe now... She was safe and she...

Suddenly Damon's face was distorted by a spasm of grief and he rushed over.

Lucy looked like someone who was trapped in a nightmare. She was chanting the spell with the hysterical notes in her voice. And Damon who was now on his knees beside Bonnie understood what she was trying to do.

He bit deeply into his wrist and brought his bleeding hand to Bonnie's lips.

"Come on," he whispered. "Drink it, drink!"

Bonnie's face was calm, her features were soft and peaceful. And he hated it. Something inside Damon was telling him to shake Bonnie, to wake her up no matter how. His blood was in her mouth now but it didn't change anything.

Damon looked up and saw Lucy tremble, her eyes wide with horror. Fierce fury broke over him and wiped out every other feeling.

"Do something!" he roared. "Save her!"

Lucy winced and to his surprise started her chanting again.

"Bonnie!" Damon heard behind his back. "_Bonnie_!"

So many voices. Alaric, Stefan and Elena, Caroline and her wolf-boy... And then he heard a new voice...

"Bonnie!"

Damon flinched as if he had been slapped. He whipped around and saw white-faced Jeremy.

Not the best time for a reunion...

Before anyone could even blink Damon slammed Jeremy into the wall, breaking his ribs. The young Gilbert gasped with pain but Damon wasn't done, his hand was around Jeremy's neck.

"Damon, let him go!" Elena shrieked. "Let him go! It's not his fault!"

Damon didn't listen. He didn't care. He was past caring. Nothing mattered. All he wanted was to rip someone apart, to make blood cover everything, to see only blood... Because he was a vampire and only that could help him in his rage.

He didn't realize what was stopping him, his anger completely blinded him. Then he felt Stefan's grip on him and heard his brother's voice, "I need you to calm down."

And, strangely enough, Damon stopped his struggling.

Stefan let him go and stepped back. Damon could see Jeremy now, his face was even paler than before. Elena looked at Damon like he was someone she never knew. Then she shook her head and looked away.

Damon turned around on wobbly legs. He saw Lucy and Caroline kneeling over Bonnie. Caroline's face was like the mask of the unbearable pain and the shock. He couldn't see Bonnie's face. And he couldn't hear anything except his own heavy breath.

It was when Caroline started sobbing quietly. Damon swayed and turned away from them all. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't hear that Bonnie wasn't here anymore. He couldn't _look at her_.

Stefan saw his brother storm outside at the vampire speed. There was a loud noise like a door slamming shut. But as Stefan looked closer he saw that the door was literally ripped off.

**TBC**


	16. The subordinate male protagonist

**A/N**: Thank you for your comments, my friends, I love you! Okay, here's another chapter for you.

**Chapter sixteen**

**The subordinate male protagonist...**

"...getting better. The vervain effect is wearing off. But I still don't think he'll be fine any time soon..."

"Give him time, Stefan. You know Damon, he needs to drown himself in bourbon. Then he'll be normal again."

"No, Elena, I really don't think so..."

Damon slowly opened his eyes and immediately Stefan's worried face appeared in front of him. But his brother's figure was blurry and though Stefan was saying something Damon couldn't understand a word. And he didn't want to understand. His head was heavy and he couldn't remember anything.

Poisoned with the vervain, Damon was in his own world now. While Stefan was desperately trying to help his brother and comfort Elena. Elena barely talked and just prayed silently. As well as Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy and other Bonnie's friends who unlike Damon knew Bonnie wasn't dead yet. No, she was in a coma. For several hours already that felt like an eternity.

But Damon in his stupor didn't feel anything. He didn't understand anything until his mind played another trick on him.

_It was like the strangest dream ever. Damon was lying on his bed. With his eyes wide open he could clearly see his surroundings. But he couldn't move, he felt paralyzed. _

_He heard footsteps and the next moment the door burst open. _

"_Okay, I'm ready now and waiting desperately for your precious opinion!"_

_There she was in a lovely navy dress, with her hair pulled up. She was beaming and that bright smile made her look almost unbelievably beautiful. Damon felt cold. _

_Still smiling, she came closer and said, "Of course, I won't. It's a bridal shower. No one behaves at the bridal shower."_

_It sounded like she was answering his question which was weird because he didn't say anything. He couldn't even move his lips, __or __any other part of him for that matter__._

_Bonnie sat next to him._

"_And you always tell me you can hold your liquor. Look at you now, having a hangover like a normal person!"_

_Beyond weird. Damon's mind was slowly awakening as this phantom Bonnie continued the strange one-sided dialogue._

"_Listen to yourself, Damon Salvatore is corrupted by his little brother. Ok, I have to go now or Elena will kill me!"_

_There was another pause; s__he laughed, looking at him adoringly and kissed his hand. Her touch was so warm. _

"_Just sleep it off. I promise I'll be back soon. I love you!"_

_Damon flinched. Scared of something he couldn't even remember, he made an attempt to grab her but the moment he was able to move her image had disappeared. _

Being awake now, Damon heard someone pacing around the room. He raised his head and saw the familiar silhouette by the window.

"Stefan," Damon whispered.

Stefan winced and turned to him.

"Damon..." he spoke, his voice hoarse with worry. "Damon, are you ok? Say something."

"What happened?" Damon said and his own voice sounded foreign to him. "Where's she?"

His brother was in front of him now. Damon blinked, wondering why he felt so weak.

Stefan was watching him cautiously.

"She's at hospital," he said mildly. "Her father is back in town, he put her in a hospital..."

"She's alive..."

"Damon, she..."

"I couldn't hear her heartbeat," Damon said, suddenly remembering. "I thought she was dead..."

"Yes, her heart stopped beating for a minute," Stefan forced himself to say. "But Lucy did something and..."

"Did Lucy save her?"

"She... Look, you need to talk to Lucy directly," Stefan said unhappily.

Damon slowly raised to his feet. He could barely feel his body; it was like he was recovering from serious injury.

"Damon, don't do it again," Stefan said heavily. "Don't retreat into yourself like that."

Damon stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I found you, you were very bad. I know you love her but... you have to let her go."

"What?" Damon said groggily. "You've just told me she's alive... And why the hell do I feel like this?"

"I gave you a shot of vervain."

Damon wanted to roll his eyes but his reflexes were not very good at the moment.

"Thank you, brother..." he said acidly. "You were afraid I'd go slaughtering people like a maniac?"

"I didn't want you to harm yourself."

"Get me blood. "

Slowly, Damon came to the window and looked out.

"It's cloudy," he said blankly. "Looks like a storm is coming."

"It's your fog."

"You think so?"

"Damon, Bonnie is in a coma!" Stefan exclaimed impatiently.

"Give her blood," Damon said coolly. He didn't take his eyes off the view outside.

"It's too late."

"No, it's not if she's still breathing!" Damon snapped.

"Damon, go and say good bye."

Damon turned around, ready to shout but something in Stefan's face stopped him.

"Just go to the hospital," Stefan muttered and added almost soundlessly, "I'm sorry."

The vervain in Damon's system made him weak and lightheaded. When Stefan said he would drive him, Damon didn't argue. He was telling himself he didn't care about anything. But the moment he crossed the threshold into her hospital room his dizziness had vanished.

He thought if he saw her lifeless again, it would be like a punch to the gut. He would go crazy. But he was wrong. This time he didn't feel angry. Instead he felt hollow and lost.

She didn't even look like Bonnie. That person that was lying in her hospital bed seemed tiny and helpless. Weak. His Bonnie was anything but weak.

Lucy was there, she sat in the chair. She didn't quite resemble herself either. When Damon and Stefan walked into the ward she greeted them, without showing any dislike. Obviously, last days events had eased her temper.

Stefan was silent and Damon frowned, avoiding looking at Bonnie.

"Isn't it a bit early to mourn?" he said, curtly. "Just give her blood, Stefan!"

"Her heart will soon stop working," Lucy said bleakly. "Maybe, tonight."

Damon huffed impatiently.

"A bunch of morons..." he went to Bonnie's bed. "I'll do it."

"It won't heal her," Stefan said. "We tried it. Caroline, me... It just doesn't work."

"Does her body reject..." Damon muttered but Stefan interrupted him.

"It simply doesn't work."

Damon gulped and clenched his teeth.

"Okay, here's another plan," he said, his arrogance back. "If she dies with my blood in her system — "

"It won't bring her soul back," Lucy said, clutching her forehead. "She won't even become a vampire. The spell she did... It broke her. Why did she?.."

"Because she's stupid," Damon said spitefully. "Stupid little liar..."

Stefan gave his brother the look of disapproval but said nothing.

"Come on, you're a witch," Damon spoke, looking at Lucy. "Think of something."

"I can't use the power that brings souls back," she said, standing up. "I'm not Yuichi."

Damon froze.

"Wait, but someone else can! So find..."

"What do you think I've been doing while you were getting drunk!" she snapped. "Real _Itako_ are very rare even in Japan! It's a natural gift, not a spell you can learn!"

"His father..."

"His mother actually," Lucy said, running her fingers through her hair. "She's dead... She died using her power..."

She looked extremely upset but Damon felt so disappointed and had no compassion for her.

"Lucy," Stefan spoke softly. "Let's go downstairs and grab some coffee."

She nodded and before Damon could do anything he was alone with unconscious Bonnie. He grimaced at Stefan's obvious maneuver. The last thing he wanted now was being alone with her. He remembered his anger.

"I'm paying with my sanity," he said, annoyed. "Because of you."

He turned his head slightly and looked at her face. It still felt like watching a complete stranger or even worse — a broken doll. He could understand what Lucy was saying. Bonnie wasn't here anymore. It was just her body.

Damon inhaled deeply and came closer to her. She was lying still like a statue. He reached out towards her face but before he could touch her his fingers curled into a fist. Damon leaned over her and said in a furious whisper, "You liar. Traitor. You promised me. And now... You made a fool of me."

He waited and waited. But she didn't wake up to reassure him.

* * *

><p>Damon hoped everyone would just leave him alone. After his visit to hospital he came home and acted the way he always did. He began his bourbon ritual. His anger was his salvation. Though he understood it wouldn't last long he felt better being angry at Bonnie.<p>

And then Elena came on the scene. He was in the living room when she walked in, with a solemn expression upon her face.

"Damon, I need to talk to you."

He poured his glass full once again and said nonchalantly, "If you want to talk about your brother, better save your breath."

Elena frowned. He gave her a leering look and swallowed a gulp of his drink.

"What do you want?" Damon asked crossly. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital? Clutching your best friend's hand? Waiting for her heart to stop beating? That's what you do, right? People who care?"

"Stefan is worried sick about you," she said mildly.

"And here you are," he saluted her with his drink. "To save my soul."

He took a big gulp, his eyes fixated on the fireplace. Her presence made him feel bitter.

'_You can't save me, Elena. You never could. It doesn't even matter what you say. All I see is pity in your eyes.'_

"Damon, Bonnie was my best friend," Elena said fiercely. "You can't imagine what I feel."

Damon frowned.

"_Was_? Burying her already?"

She didn't flinch, her eyes were dark and filled with grief.

"If I could do something..." she whispered. "_Anything_... You have no idea... I would better die myself..."

"Save it," he cut her off. Contempt colored his voice. "Why would I care?"

She lowered her head and said slowly, "I know you love her. I can see it. Am I wrong?"

He watched her as the wheels in his head were turning. The moment he realized he loved Bonnie he stopped comparing her to Elena. Maybe, deep inside he was afraid he would still choose Elena. The girl who was supposed to be his true love. He was willing to sacrifice Bonnie for her sake. The thought almost made him shudder and he got angry at himself. Elena, perfect and saint Elena who always pushed him so hard to be human.

And Bonnie... He remembered the way she always talked to him, remembered dancing with her, all their moments together... Being around her was always so natural. All this time she was so close and he was chasing after someone else. Why?.. Because of some stubborn forced unrequited love. Surely, at this point he couldn't tell that Bonnie was madly in love with him. But she could love him. She began to love him. He knew it.

Damon stood still, fighting the tight sensation at his chest. Losing her wasn't an option. He loved her. Now he couldn't even remember the time he didn't love her. When he held her it was always like she was his and his only. With Elena and even with Katherine he felt like a thief. That feeling could be thrilling sometimes but it always led him to loneliness and bitterness.

Looking at Elena right now made him silently admit it. Not only his love for her but even the habit of loving her was gone. Not because he had lost his hope; truth be told, you could never lose hope with Elena. He simply didn't want her anymore. After all Elena was right. Whatever he felt for her was just a silly dream. _A dream not even worth remembering in the morning. _

"Damon?" Elena said quietly.

"You are right," he said slowly. "I love her... I love her more than anything... And I should have told her that."

"Damon, what can I do?.. Just tell..."

But he didn't listen. He put his glass down and walked outside.

* * *

><p>Damon was like a sleepwalker when he entered her room. Seeing Bonnie motionless was as good as losing her over and over again. He came to her bed and took her hand in his. It was barely warm.<p>

"You promised me," he said once again but his voice was different now. "You... You wouldn't break your promise, it's not like you... I mean, you're supposed to be honest and everything..."

He looked at her face but it was lifeless so he forced himself to stare at her hand that he was gently holding.

"I don't know if you can hear me," he said in the barely audible whisper. "Either way you never listen to me... But I can't let you go... I told you, no matter what it costs me, I won't lose you. I..."

His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes fiercely.

"I love you," he said, squeezing her hand. "I know it, I have no doubt anymore. I love you so much, do you hear me? So please, Bonnie..."

He choked on his own words. And what was he supposed to say? Come back? Wake up? Don't leave me? How stupid. How childish. He felt so helpless.

He kissed her but her lips were still cold. Damon never had much faith in fairy tales. He didn't believe in the saving force of love either. At least, his love was never enough. But it was his Bonnie and to get her back he would believe in anything.

'I will do anything,' he thought, pressing his face to her cheek. Short time... They had together so short time, it was unfair.

His tears were falling upon her face but Damon didn't care. He was broken. The minutes were passing by as he sat there leaning over her, his fingers caressing her face. Bonnie didn't react. And he could barely hear her breathing.

Damon looked out the window and saw the sunset. His eyes narrowed slightly. A strange and desperate thought suddenly brought his hope back. Slowly, he straightened up and took his ring off his finger. Then, without any hesitation, he put the ring in Bonnie's hand.

"I want you to have it," he said hoarsely. And his eyes flushed. "You judging little... you like to save everyone, right? So wake up. Wake the fuck up and save me before the sun rises."

He raised to his feet, being almost amused by his own courage. Somehow, probably irrationally, he was sure now she would wake up.

"Take your time, Bennett," he said and walked out.

He didn't feel like going home so instead he went to Bonnie's place. There he was entertaining himself with checking out her stuff. Until he found her diary.

* * *

><p>Down the hall of the hospital was walking the vampire. His hair was perfectly combed and he wore a nice leather jacket. He was listening to his iPod and the nurses, as they passed him, could hear the song playing in his headphones. It was unmistakably sung by Brian Adams.<p>

_I wanna be your t-shirt when it's wet_

_I wanna be the shower when you sweat  
><em>

_I gotta be the tattoo on your skin_

_Yeah lemme be your bed baby – when you climb in_

_I wanna be the sheets when you sleep_

_Let me be the secrets that you keep_

_I gotta be the spoon – ta stir your cream_

_I wanna be the one that really makes you scream_

_I wanna be – your lipstick when ya lick it_

_I wanna be – your high heels when ya kick it_

_I wanna be – your sweet love babe - ya when you make it_

_from your feet up to your hair – more than anything I swear_

_I wanna be – your underwear_

Humming under his breath, the vampire entered the ward and saw a young nurse there. He stopped and slowly took his sunglasses off.

"Excuse me, sir?" the nurse said. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

He came to her and smiled charmingly.

"You want to go downstairs and take a long coffee break."

She nodded, gazing at him.

"You didn't see me here."

"I didn't see you," she said obediently.

"Good," he reached into his pocket and took out a box of cherry drops. "You want some?"

She shook her head slowly and he shrugged. "Okay then. Off you go."

The nurse walked out of the ward and the vampire closed the door behind her. Then he turned around to see a girl lying in her hospital bed. Bonnie Bennett looked fragile and lifeless. It was obvious, she wasn't recovering, but slowly dying.

He frowned at the thought, approached her bed and put his iPod and sunglasses on the bedside table. His cold hand covered hers and he whispered something under his breath. And soon enough the quiet sound of small bells ringing filled the room.

"Wake up, Bonnie. You're gonna be late for school."

Bonnie was floating. She couldn't see or hear but she started to remember who she was. Some invisible power was pulling her up. Soon enough she saw a glimpse of light and heard the bells ringing. Bonnie flinched.

_I love you... I know it, I have no doubt anymore. I love you so much, do you hear me?_

Her eyes were burning from tears. She remembered how to breath and now she was gasping for air. She wanted to scream, to shake off the dream, she wanted to say that she did hear him.

Damon's face flashed before her and she opened her eyes.

At first, her vision was blurry. She blinked away her tears and saw the white ceiling. Bonnie frowned, turning her head slightly, and in the next moment she went rigid.

Yuichi was sitting in front of her. His elbow was on the arm of the chair and his chin in his hand_. _

"Hey there, beautiful," he said cheerfully.

Bonnie was completely disorientated. She breathed heavily and her eyes were as big as saucers. Yuichi raised his eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look. I promised I would haunt you. And I have to tell you, my lovely, sweet and gorgeous future cousin-in-law... I'm so mad at you!"

**TBC**

**A/N:** As you can see, **LaKessy**, you were right :) All hail Katherine.

Dear readers, I suppose you have already realized I'm a sappy writer :). Not a manipulative one. And! I know what would be Yuichi theme. _Work your magic_ by Dima Koldun. Yep.

Next chapter will start with a Dumbledore talk. Get ready!:)


	17. to save the day

**A/N:** Hello, my friends :) Sorry it took so long! I'm glad that you weren't disappointed by turn of events and, thank you for your reviews, **BROOKLYN'S JEAN-MARIE**, **DGfleetfox**, **randomlittleme**, **Yuumii**, **aprilf00l**, **mrs mathis**, **ShyButterflyKiss**, **niafadra**, **claudiahl1**, **DRBR-Lovely**, **LaKessy**, **Sky Samuelle**, **Yson**.

To **Yuumii: **Yes, Yuichi is back but he's not alive... He's a vampire now :) He had a little rendezvous with Katherine who had offered to turn him in exchange for breaking Klaus' soul. Yuichi wanted to protect Lucy but he didn't want to die so he accepted the offer. When Klaus snapped Yuichi's neck Katherine's blood took effect and Yuichi woke up as a vampire in the morgue. It's all behind the scenes, though, I didn't want to bore my readers :)

**Chapter seventeen**

**...to save the day**

As far as Bonnie could see, there was only one logical explanation.

"I am dead," she said without any hesitation.

Yuichi shook his head.

"No, but you did try your best to be dead. Seriously, Bonnie..."

Bonnie sat up abruptly in her bed and he stopped.

"How is it possible?" she whispered, staring at him. "I saw you die..."

"Yeah..." he chuckled. "I suppose it was rather unattractive. Klaus wasn't an esthete and I was as weak as a newborn mouse."

She was listening to him, hardly believing he was right beside her. But he was real, no matter how unbelievable the thought seemed.

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't," he shrugged. "Well, long story short, I've chosen Damon's destiny."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"God!"

"Please, don't be upset," he said timidly.

"Damon's destiny?" Bonnie closed her eyes. "Oh, please, don't tell me — "

"Katherine."

"Damn."

Yuichi smiled and spoke in a calm voice, "We've met the day our little gang visited that house where the witches were burned. Katherine knew about me. She wanted me to kill Klaus. One word after another and, well, I've decided to turn..."

"Why?" Bonnie exclaimed impatiently. Her head was spinning. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're not dead but why did you risk yourself to begin with?"

"You are one to talk!" Yuichi laughed.

Bonnie bit her tongue but her eyes were still blazing. Yuichi lowered his head and spoke in a hushed voice, "You need to know, I always wanted to step over my human nature. Not because I wanted to live forever; actually forever is a big disadvantage. But the shock of turning can increase the powers of the warlock like nothing else."

"Or kill him!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yes, you're right."

"Why now?" she said, frowning. "If you wanted to turn... I mean, you've been friends with Damon and..."

"Damon as my sire?" Yuichi looked genuinely horrified. "No way." Bonnie didn't look convinced and he sighed, "And trust me, I would have never done that if I had other choice. My mother wanted to gain more power and that caused her death. I've promised my father not to mess with the supernatural if I could walk away. But the promises... sometimes must be broken."

Felling guilty and sad, Bonnie said nothing. It was a miracle that she had kept _her_ promise to Damon. Yuichi continued thoughtfully, "My parents and their best friends once thought that the magic could solve everything. They even began a crusade against the dark forces. And then my Mom died... You know, sometimes I think that every witch has a death wish. When you have the power, the real undeniable power to change people's destinies it's so hard not to use it. At some point you just stop caring that this power can kill you. Bonnie, you have a brave heart. And Lucy is courageous as well. When you love someone since the age of six you're getting to know them like you know yourself. She met you and this meeting made her see everything in a whole new light. She wanted to protect you, she was ready to risk her life for you. I realized it and that brought me into action.

Katherine knew about my power and she also knew that in my own way I've cherished the idea of immortality. The irony is, when I came close to getting immortal I've realized that was something I've never really wanted. But it was Lucy's life at stake. It was your life too, and it's too damn hard not to care about you. And though Damon could be a fucker the world would miss him. The end of my human life didn't seem like a big price. I hoped we would kill Klaus before he could do anything but life is a gamble..."

Bonnie was upset.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered. "I'm sorry, I should have..."

"It's all in the past, life is wonderful now," he said cheerfully. "But let's talk about you. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Bonnie almost jumped out of her skin.

"Excuse me?"

"I was gone for a couple of days and you almost got yourself killed!" Yuichi stood up. His eyes were burning. "Why did you use this spell? His soul was broken, you could have just staked him."

"At the beginning, I was using the channeling spell, with my own power. It didn't work," Bonnie said composedly.

"You should have waited; it would have worked," Yuichi said, looking at her judgingly.

"You know," Bonnie said, indignation filling her, "I wasn't sure your spell had worked!"

It was Yuichi's turn to look insulted.

"Of course it had worked! It's _my_ spell!"

"Too bad you didn't tell me," Bonnie said snidely and got to her feet.

"I was actually busy, I was dying!" Yuichi glanced down and added quickly. "Don't walk barefoot."

"You were dying..." Bonnie repeated, annoyed, because she couldn't think of a better comeback.

"Maybe I should have left a note," Yuichi smirked.

"Maybe you should have," she said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" he shook his head. "Five minutes ago you were unconscious and now you're ready to bite my head off. That's what I call a Bennett temper..."

"Speaking of which," Bonnie gave him a pitying look. "Lucy will kill you."

"I know," Yuichi sighed. "But I just couldn't tell her that Katherine is about to sire me... Oh, poor Katherine wouldn't survive that day."

"It would be a loss," Bonnie said sarcastically. "But when are you going to meet Lucy?"

"Soon," he said optimistically. "Soon..."

Bonnie became serious.

"You... you don't want her to know what you've become?" she suggested.

"Actually I want to surprise her. Maybe, now I have a chance."

"You want to seduce my cousin with your new goth-vampire look?" Bonnie deadpanned.

"Well, that's the plan... Besides, if she sees me unexpectedly she can kill me. I think I better write her a letter first."

"You don't understand," Bonnie said patiently. "She was devastated when she thought you were dead."

"She was?" he sounded both pleased and worried.

"You can't hide forever."

Yuichi shrugged.

"I wanted to disappear and become all mysterious like Simon in _Misfits_, you know, but... Apparently, Lucy called my father. The thing is, a witch parent can find his kid dead or alive faster than you can snap your fingers. When I woke up after the transformation and checked my cell-phone I saw that Dad had texted me a hundred times already..."

He looked so miserable that Bonnie swallowed her laugh.

"Dad isn't amused," Yuichi complained. "I have to go to New York now. He can stake me, of course, but it's his call. Then again, he never grounded me. Maybe, I'll get away with my..."

"Death?"

Yuichi made a face at her and Bonnie laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry about everything but you don't really look upset."

"It's not a tragedy," Yuichi mildly said. "At some point I was afraid my body would reject turning. And I've been badly injured, with all those burns. But being a vampire is fun. I can feel the energy coming from the nature, it's intoxicating. I had to use that switch thing already."

"Oh my God," Bonnie sounded both fascinated and disapproving.

"Hey, I'm not agitating you! Though I know someone who would _love_ the idea..."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and Yuichi smiled slyly.

"Damon and Bonnie sitting in a tree..."

"I will give you an aneurysm!" Bonnie warned him.

"I'm sure I can fight it!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't act cool just because you will live forever."

"Says who? Maybe one day this world will stop surprising me. And I'll meet the sun. You heard that to die would be an awfully big adventure? I..." his voice trailed off and he frowned. "Is it Damon's ring?"

Bonnie followed his gaze and saw the familiar ring on the bed. She gasped and grabbed it.

"Why is it here?" Bonnie exclaimed desperately.

"Oh..." Yuichi rubbed his eyes. "You both are suicidal..."

Bonnie was scared beyond words. The fact that it was the nighttime right now didn't put her at ease.

"He's gonna be OK," Yuichi said. "I saw your future, he was alive there."

"You saw what?"

"The moment I became a vampire I saw the future. The vision was quick but amusing. I saw new episodes of _How I met your mother_ and that our world will be _True Blood_ -ed. Everyone will soon know about the vampires," he added when he saw her questioning look. "And I saw you and Damon. I even made him see it as well. Entered his dream and showed your happily ever after."

"Me and Damon?" Bonnie asked slowly. "So, after all..."

She remembered his confession. Was it real? She thought she knew Damon well enough but she couldn't imagine him saying such words to her, couldn't imagine him crying for her.

"We can go on a double date," Yuichi offered, smirking. He took out his phone and dialed Damon's number. Bonnie was watching him silently but Yuichi shook his head. "Voicemail."

"I hope he's at home now," Bonnie muttered. "I'm going."

"Let's say goodbye then," he smiled. "Can I hug you?"

She smiled back and embraced him.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

"You are very welcome."

The door behind them burst open and Bonnie turned her head at the sound.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Yuichi beamed.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Bennett!"

Bonnie's father entered the ward and gave the warlock a nod.

"Yuichi. Give your father my regards."

"Ok. He'll be glad," Yuichi smiled at Bonnie. "Bye, Bonnie."

Bonnie was gaping at her father and didn't even answer. She came to her senses when Yuichi had already walked out.

"Daddy?" she said, confused. "But how... Do you know him?"

Mr. Bennett came to her and hugged her tightly.

"I never wanted you to mess with this," he said hoarsely. "I never wanted you to risk your life. We'll talk."

He released her and gave her a kind smile. Before Bonnie knew it, she was smiling back.

"Let's go home, baby girl."

"Actually, Daddy, we need to stop somewhere first."

* * *

><p>Damon was completely absorbed in thought when he reached the boarding house. The moon was shining bright; it was two past midnight and Damon hoped Stefan and Elena were sleeping. But when he opened the front door he saw Stefan's beaming face right in front of him. Damon jerked back.<p>

"What the hell?"

"Damon..." Stefan said hurriedly. "Damon, you... just don't worry, okay?"

Damon grimaced.

"Oh, please... Don't tell me you're pregnant."

"Listen..."

"Is it him?" a familiar voice sounded. "Is he back?"

Damon froze. Then he roughly pushed Stefan out of the way and walked inside.

There, in the yellow electric light, stood Bonnie; her face was flushed and her eyes were filled with relief.

"Thank God!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been? I've called you so many times!"

Damon didn't answer. The time had stopped for him. Was he going crazy? Was she real? His senses didn't fool him. He was too annoyed with her poor writing style (SOME PEOPLE MUST NEVER KEEP DIARIES!) to start imagining her. He wasn't hallucinating. It was Bonnie.

"It's great!" Stefan said, not noticing that his brother was practically devouring Bonnie with his eyes. "Bonnie survived, can you believe it?"

Bonnie, unlike Stefan, saw in Damon's eyes promises of the eternal torture and hesitated to make another step forward. Damon stood still. He saw Elena appear next to Bonnie. She was all teary-eyed but the smile didn't leave her face.

"Damon!" she said. "Look... Look, it's Bonnie!"

Fascinating how alike Stefan and Elena were. When they were happy they acted so stupid!

'_Bonnie survived, look, it's Bonnie!_' he silently mocked them. 'Captain Obvious and his wife.'

Damon's eyes were boring into Bonnie's face as her smile was slowly fading. His stony-faced look wasn't something she expected. Actually, in the scenario she had played in her head, he saw her and ran to squeeze her in his arms.

'Won't happen. He's going to pout.'

And she couldn't blame him.

But he looked like he had risen from the deathbed himself. Bonnie felt desperately sorry that she had made him feel like that.

"Damon..." she said timidly. "Can I have a moment?"

"Why, Bonnie," he finally spoke. "You can have forever."

Her lips began to form a smile when he added derisively, "Anything for the great hero."

She let out a breath and nodded. Damon came to her and Elena glared at him.

"Why can't you just..."

"You. Stay out of this. You," he turned to Stefan. "Get out of here."

"What? Don't be silly," Stefan said, exasperated.

Damon didn't answer, he went into the living room and Bonnie followed him. Her heart was pounding. She partly hoped, the moment they would be alone he would kiss her. But Damon fell into the chair and looked at her expectedly.

"Damon," Bonnie started. "You look... tired."

"Thank you," he said, raising his eyebrows. "_You_ look guilty."

She laughed nervously.

"That's stupid."

He started tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair.

"You know, if you wanna talk about stupid things..."

She knelt before him, laying her hand on his. Damon looked down at her, his expression unreadable.

"I suppose you're mad at me," Bonnie softly said.

"You suppose correctly," he answered. But he didn't try to yank his hand away.

"I understand..."

"How..." he paused. "How did you?.."

"I need to give it back to you," she said and put his ring on his hand. Damon watched her, he seemed somehow distant and that scared her. "Funny, right? It all started with my ring and now it's your... ring," she finished clumsily.

"That's way too trivial," Damon said coldly. "You should have waited till the dawn and then burst into my room. You know, the last moment effect."

Bonnie took a big breath and began passionately, "Damon, you have every right to be angry, and I'm so sor..."

"No," he interrupted. "Don't give me this I'm so sorry crap. It won't work."

"Wha..."

"Your apology means nothing."

Bonnie blinked.

"I don't apologize to you often, you know," she said. "I didn't want to scare you... or hurt you... Everything happened so fast and I... I was trying so hard but he just stood there and... I was afraid he would hurt someone..."

She looked up and her voice trailed off. Damon's eyes were blazing. Bonnie sighed.

"It's part of who I am," she whispered. "But I really didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry..."

Damon slowly reached out to touch her hair. His touch was so gentle, even though his face was still indifferent. He stroked her cheek and leaned closer.

"It's you," he muttered. "It's really you..."

The sound of his voice broke her heart. Damon placed his hand on the back of her head and his forehead touched hers. Bonnie smiled and put her hand on his knee when her father's voice sounded from another room.

"Bonnie, it's time to go!"

Bonnie jumped to her feet.

"Just a minute, Daddy!" she shouted at the door and again turned to Damon. "Look..."

She was silenced immediately. Damon was on his feet as well, and his arms went around her, and his lips crashed onto hers. The kiss was fierce like never before. Bonnie lost her balance and couldn't feel the floor beneath her feet. When Damon let her go she could barely stand.

"You are still not forgiven."

"Bonnie!" her father called again.

"What is your father doing here?" Damon asked, confused. He was calm now, and nothing reminded of the Ice Prince five minutes ago. "And why are you suddenly so speechless?"

'_Kiss me like this again and I'll be dead!'_

Bonnie cleared her throat and said dignifiedly, "So... I guess we both have time to think about... everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I will... tell you later," she said and gently disengaged herself from him. "You know what, I'll text you."

"Bonnie, Caroline is here!" Elena's voice sounded.

"I'm coming!" Bonnie exclaimed and rushed out of the room. Being confused by her words, Damon stood still for a moment but then followed her. Just in time to see Bonnie being attacked (there was no better word to describe it) by Caroline and Tyler. Matt and Jeremy were there as well and Damon scowled. Jeremy should never even come near her!

"I knew it, I knew it!" Caroline squeaked. Damon rolled his eyes.

The front door burst open and Lucy came in.

"Knocking is so out of fashion," Damon said loudly but no one paid attention to him. Lucy beamed when she saw her cousin and rushed to hug her.

"How?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Bonnie sighed.

"Well, I was told not to tell you."

"What?" Lucy frowned.

Bonnie's eyes were wide when she said slowly, "The person who had saved me told me not to tell you."

Lucy froze, looking at her, and Bonnie grinned, fighting the desire to nod her head violently.

"I'm so throwing a party!" Caroline exclaimed, hugging Bonnie from behind. Lucy smiled warmly and stepped back.

Damon watched all those excited people and he didn't want to spoil anything. (Maybe, it would be good to throw Jeremy out, but even that could wait.) They were so happy. And Bonnie's face was the happiest. She was surrounded by people who loved her and she deserved every bit of that love.

Damon saw her turn to him. She smiled, he smiled back and mouthed, "_I'm still mad_."

She laughed silently. What a brave girl. And though Damon was indeed mad he felt the grief unclench its claws from his heart.

"Ok, girls, it's late, time to go," Bonnie's father said.

There was another hug session that Damon skipped. But when Bonnie was in the doorway she turned around and once again looked at him. His eyes glinted softly as she smiled at him.

When the front door shut after Bennetts Stefan and Elena began to scold Damon.

"Why can't you just say you're glad she's alive?" Stefan demanded.

"Be nice to her, I warn you," Elena said.

Damon sighed.

"Okay, holy duo... I'm going to bed."

"Damon, are you even listening?"

He smirked at his brother and went upstairs. His emotions were catching up to him and a warmth was spreading through him, filling his soul with happiness and pure relief. And Bonnie was still with him, he could almost feel her skin under his fingers.

* * *

><p>The first rays of dawn touched the sky but Bonnie and her father were still in the living room, chatting in hush voices. Lucy was there as well but she was fast asleep on the couch. When Bonnie put a blanket over her, she saw how exhausted Lucy's face was. Hopefully, everything would be good now.<p>

"So you know Yuichi's father," Bonnie whispered to her dad.

"Yes, he's friends with me and Joanna."

Bonnie looked at him knowingly.

"Joanna, Lucy's mother."

Mr. Bennett nodded, smiling.

"When we were young, we were spending a lot of time together. Fighting evil things..."

"You told me you never used magic," Bonnie said.

"I told you, I don't want you to mess with magic. Feel the difference."

She scrunched her nose slightly.

"So you and Lucy's mom and Yuichi's father were like superheroes?"

The thought was amusing.

"I was young too, you know. I thought I could change the world."

"Uh-huh," Bonnie smiled. "And you didn't want me to be like you? Not fair."

"You're my little princess," her father said. "And should be treated as such. Besides..." his voice suddenly changed. "I never wanted you to be hurt. You made me worried sick but I... I just can't help but be proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy," Bonnie smiled and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good... well, it's morning already."

Mr. Bennett smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sleep tight."

Bonnie went upstairs. When she entered her room and saw the familiar surroundings she felt completely at ease. Bonnie wanted to go to bed but some exciting feeling deep inside her soul made her start pacing around the room.

"I'm such a chicken," she whispered and looked out the window. The scarlet light of dawn fascinated her. After everything that had happened, she stood in her quiet room, greeting a new day.

Smiling, Bonnie took her cell phone and began to write a message.

**TBC right now**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Too wise to woo peacefully_

**William Shakespeare **

"_Stefan_!"

"Damon, what the hell!" Elena shrieked when the door to Stefan's bedroom burst open.

Damon stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene.

"Still have a thing for the cowgirls, Stefan?" he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I need my brother, _now_. I've been dumped!"

Stefan's head popped up from behind Elena's shoulder.

"Did Bonnie dump you?" he said. "That was quick."

"Okay, I get it. _That was quick_ is the usual phrase in this bedroom but we need to focus on me. Get dressed, Stefan, you are my comforting shoulder this morning."

Not showing any signs of his supposedly broken heart, Damon walked out and Elena gave Stefan a dark glare.

"After we get married we'll move out. Promise me."

"I promise," Stefan smiled and kissed her.

* * *

><p>They went to a small cafe. Damon sat at the table, pretending to be pouting, but Stefan was glad. Watching his brother now reminded Stefan of the time when they were humans. It was almost like seeing again the old streets of their town, horses and carriages, gentlemen and beautiful girls in bright dresses. Their house and the luxurious Lockwood mansion. Balls and picnics... And there they were, the great Salvatore brothers, always inseparable... Best at everything: drinking, flirting, fighting.<p>

"I'm having a drama moment," Damon said, scowling at him. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

Stefan cleared his throat.

"So what did Bonnie say?"

"She texted me," Damon answered. "According to her, she can understand that I'm angry. So she offers me to take a little break. There also was some babbling about how fast everything was. It's not like we've known each other for years or anything."

"But you weren't exactly best friends, remember?" Stefan said reasonably.

Damon glared at him.

"Are you siding with her?"

"No. But, Damon, Bonnie actually has a point. You know, in a dangerous situation you don't think much, just act on your impulse. Now Bonnie wants to be sure that you're serious about her. Now, in peaceful time."

"You don't make sense at all," Damon said slowly. "You don't understand Bonnie!"

Stefan shrugged; he decided not to argue with Damon. He was more than happy just to be there for his brother.

"I saw your wedding planning book this morning," Damon suddenly said. "You know, your wedding songs list... So, I wanted to ask, are you getting married or turning gay? And you call yourself a Bon Jovi fan."

Stefan smiled.

"I want to ask you one thing."

"What?"

"Will you be my best man?"

Damon tilted his head to one side.

"Why? You don't want anyone to look at you at the wedding?"

"No, I just want my brother to be my best man," Stefan said in a serious tone.

"How sweet," Damon deadpanned.

"Well... Maybe, it'll be weird for you."

"Who will be Elena's bridesmaid?"

Stefan smiled.

"Bonnie."

"Fine," Damon frowned and looked away. "But only because I care so much about you, brother."

"Thanks."

"I want to see her," Damon said. "And give her a piece of my mind."

"Will it be ok?" Stefan asked, smiling despite himself. "I like Bonnie but sometimes she's... incredibly stubborn."

"True," Damon answered, standing up and putting his sunglasses on. "But then again I can be incredibly charming."

* * *

><p>Bonnie had a busy morning. She saw Lucy off; her cousin wanted to go as soon as possible and though Bonnie wanted to hang out more she could understand Lucy's desire to find Yuichi quick.<p>

At 10 a.m. Caroline called; she wanted Bonnie to pick the colors of the balloons for the party. Bonnie said that pink would do. Then Elena called and asked Bonnie for the sake of her and Stefan's happy life not to dump Damon. Bonnie laughed but she felt a bit uneasy.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you about Damon," she said. "I know it's weird and rather... unexpected."

"_You know that I'm totally okay with that_?" Elena said.

"But it's Damon. And Jeremy is your brother..."

"_Don't worry about Jeremy. He's happy that you're okay, but, I can see that he needs to be alone right now. He's been through a lot._"

Bonnie agreed with Elena. Jeremy needed time to get better but hopefully, after all they would be friends again. Elena asked Bonnie to meet up later and discuss everything in person.

Bonnie's father went out at noon but he promised to return in three hours. Bonnie was going to cook dinner so she went to the kitchen. She was checking the fridge when she felt a gust of wind behind her. Bonnie sighed.

"Wanna give me a heart attack?"

"A heart attack?" Damon said slowly. "So you have a heart."

She turned around to face him. Damon looked absolutely gorgeous in his expensive black shirt. Bonnie smiled, trying to look calm.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you get my text?" she asked.

"I did..."

He shrugged and took a quick look around. Bonnie held her breath.

"So what do you think?"

"Surely, I will respect your wishes," Damon smirked. "If you think that our summer fling is over who am I to disagree?"

"I didn't say it was a fling!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Oh really," Damon narrowed his eyes, not looking at her. "Because from my point of view it's totally _love him and leave him_."

"You're not serious."

"A woman almost got herself killed to escape me," Damon said, in a dramatic tone. "That's a first!"

"Damon!" Bonnie said helplessly.

His gaze flickered over to her and he smiled.

"Bonnie," he spoke gently. "Whatever makes you happy... If that's what you want we can _stay friends_."

The tone of his voice was so caring but his eyes were sparkling with irony and Bonnie felt bewildered.

"Good," she said.

"Perfect."

"Wonderful."

"Amazing."

She watched him, now suspiciously, and Damon smiled.

"So... Friends do things together, right? What are you doing now?"

"I was going to cook dinner," Bonnie said pleasantly.

"Oh let me help you with that," Damon said. "Italian cuisine is my passion."

"You don't talk about the Italian people you ate, right?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

Damon made a face at her.

"Very funny. Please, try to play nice."

"But what are we playing at?"

He left her question unanswered and went to the kitchen table. Bonnie couldn't help but notice that he was moving like a dancer now. He was definitely having fun and that puzzled her.

Was he ready to let her go? Did he want it? She didn't know but she was sure of one thing: everything happened so fast. And still she felt slightly disappointed. She didn't think that Damon would agree so easily. He was more stubborn when he had been fighting for Elena's love.

Bonnie sighed and suddenly realized how stupid her behavior was. Damon was here. He still wanted to be here, with her. She made him worried so much but he was willing to forgive her. What was she afraid of?

"Why so panicked, little witch?" Damon asked casually. Bonnie chuckled and shook her head.

"You're kinda freaking me out."

"That what a homicidal maniac vampire does."

Bonnie frowned slightly.

"What?"

Damon smirked.

"Where do you keep salt?"

Filled with terrible suspicions, Bonnie waved her hand and made the salt shaker fly at him. Damon caught it and said in an impressed tone, "Being a witch is very convenient in the kitchen."

She didn't say anything, just eyed him doubtfully. It was like the air around them was electrified.

"But a vampire can chop vegetables with incredible speed," Damon continued. "Which is also good."

Bonnie came closer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making dinner," Damon answered. "You don't mind?.. Okay, a bowl..."

They reached for the bowl at the same moment and Damon's fingers brushed lightly against her hand.

"My bad," Damon said with a charming smile. His eyes twinkled gently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bonnie asked.

"You are still not used to the way I look at you?"

Bonnie lost her cool.

"What about the homicidal and maniac part?" she demanded.

And suddenly cooking was forgotten. Damon turned to Bonnie, with a smirk on his face.

"That's what you call me, right?" he rolled his eyes and spoke, mimicking her, "_Oh dear diary, Damon drives me crazy! He's such an arrogant bastard..._"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"You wrote only bad things about me," Damon clicked his tongue. "I'm beyond upset."

"So you broke into my room, read my diary and now you're the one who's upset?" Bonnie said acidly.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie..." Damon scoffed. "I'm a bad guy, remember? And I am someone you will _hate forever_."

Bonnie frowned, still angry but anxious at the same time.

"You shouldn't have read it," she said crossly.

"Do you know what my favorite part is?"

"Okay, that's enough!"

"_I can't believe he shares DNA with Stefan, Stefan is so nice. Damon definitely inherited more from Katherine. Hope they both will fall off the cliff._"

"Damon, you knew I hated you!" Bonnie said desperately. "I've told you a million times."

"It just... hurts so much," Damon muttered dramatically. "After all that we've been through..."

"I don't hate you anymore," she said breathlessly.

"I don't know..." he drawled. "You're so cold. You've decided to break up with me and we haven't been really dating."

"I don't want to break up with you. I just wanted you to say that you chose me."

Damon's face turned serious.

"I've chosen you the first time I kissed you."

She gave him a half-smile and he put his hands into her hair.

"Believe me... I'm sorry I've hurt you. If I could turn back the time I would do so many things differently. We met under strange circumstances but I don't really want you to forget how we started, 'cause it led us to where we are. It made us what we are. I just don't want you to doubt me anymore."

A smile touched the corners of his mouth and he said, "Believe it or not, Bonnie, I do love you."

His voice sounded so sincere. Bonnie realized that the walls around her heart came crumbling down.

She put her hand on his wrist and whispered, "Believe it or not, I love you too."

"About time."

And then she was in his arms. He kissed her the way he always did, passionately and hungrily, like someone could take her away any moment. Bonnie never felt more wanted, more safe or more loved.

"So, am I still your boyfriend?" Damon asked when he let her go.

"Sure," Bonnie answered, smiling. "Wanna take me on a date?"

"I definitely like the idea of me taking you."

She chuckled.

"You're so romantic."

Damon squinted his eyes, mocking offense.

"I can be romantic," he said. "What about tonight?"

"We have Caroline's party tonight," Bonnie reminded him.

"Good. I love dancing with you."

"Tomorrow," Bonnie spoke slowly. "Do you want to have a picnic?"

Damon was evidently surprised.

"A picnic?"

"Yes. A romantic picnic with a plaid blanket."

He said nothing and Bonnie continued, trying hard not to laugh, "I know one pretty meadow... Just don't start sparkling."

"You have my word," Damon said gravely.

Bonnie grinned and put her arms around his neck.

"Try not to make me whipped," he asked her, still confused.

"I love you," she said. Her eyes were shining and his lips quirked into a smile.

"Okay, do with me whatever you please."

She was laughing when he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Yuichi was happily drinking his coffee at <em>Starbucks<em> when he heard his car alarm. Frowning slightly, he got up from his chair and walked outside. His car was exactly where he had parked it. And leaning on that car there stood Lucy Bennett, stunning as ever. She smiled when she saw him but Yuichi knew her far too well and immediately took a step backward.

"Bonnie is a traitor," he said, watching Lucy.

"Bonnie isn't. You are."

Yuichi recovered quickly and smiled.

"Listen, love..."

She took a step forward and he stopped. He always liked the way she moved, she had the grace of the Amazon queen.

"Go on, I'm listening," Lucy said sweetly.

"I'm a vampire," Yuichi said, mostly to himself. "_And_ a warlock. But you are still in control."

"Shut up," Lucy said and her tone reminded him of the way she used to talk when they were kids. He smiled and she kissed him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"That was worth dying for," he spoke against her lips.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Yuichi smirked, reached out and gently stroked her hair.

"Are you flirting with me? After all these years?"

"Shall I reward you for your patience?"

And as she was going to kiss him again he suddenly moved over.

"Oh, wait," he said, as though he had suddenly remembered. "If I recall correctly, you have a boyfriend."

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me. I may be happy you're alive..."

"Technically I'm dead."

"...but that doesn't mean I'm not furious."

He smiled, nodding his head, but there was a flicker of regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know," she said earnestly.

"I love you, Lucy," his voice was unusually serious. "Always have, always will."

"I know," she said again.

A gust of wind blew Lucy's long hair across her face and Yuichi smiled, wrapping her locks around his fingers.

"Are you going to New York?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

"Give me a ride?"

"Right into the sunset," Yuichi said.

**The End**

Thank you for reading my story! Writing in a foreign language is VERY difficult, but your support helped me not to give up. Let's wait for BAMON to happen and be happy! :)

I still do not own **The Vampire Diaries** or any of the characters. Actually I don't own anything I don't own.

**Chapters titles references**

**1 A Jug of Wine and Someone in the Dark**

_A jug of wine, _

_A leg of lamb _

_And thou! _

_Beside me, _

_Whistling in _

_the darkness._

Kerry Wendell Thornley (Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst)

**3 ****Forever to Say Goodbye**

_Why does it take a minute to say hello and forever to say goodbye? _

Author Unknown

**4 A little slice of death**

_Sleep, those ___little slices of death___**;**_

_Oh how I loathe them. _

Edgar Allan Poe

**5** **Friendship with a vampire has its illusions**

_Friendship has its illusions no less than love._

Stendhal

**7** **The brightest blaze, an unexpected** **spark**

_Pleasure is very seldom found where it is sought. Our brightest blazes are commonly kindled by unexpected sparks._

Samuel Johnson

**8** **Candle burns at both ends**

_My ___candle burns at both ends___**.**_

_It will not last the night; _

_But ah, my foes, and oh, my friends - _

_It gives a lovely light. _

Edna St. Vincent Millay

**11 ****Change the fate's design**

_Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the fates' design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine.<em>

_**Tangled **_

**13 Tomorrow to win or lose**

_Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose.  
><em>

Lyndon B. Johnson

**14 C****alling for the dawn**

_Roses die,  
>The secret is inside the pain<br>Winds are high up on the hill  
>I cannot hear you<br>Come and hold me close  
>I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain<br>Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn._

_**Every time you kissed me**_ by Emily Bindiger

**16-17** **The subordinate male protagonist... to save the day**

_Like the subordinate male protagonist in countless action movies who disappears half way through the second reel, I have returned to save the day. _

_**The Big Bang Theory **_


End file.
